Albus Potter y el Orbe de Moiras
by javivi0008
Summary: EL LIBRO CONTIENE EXPOILERS DEL SEPTIMO LIBRo.....Tras 19 años Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry, comienza el curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pero no sólo será el comienzo de un curso, si no el comienzo de una saga ¿te la quieres perder? pues entr
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno:

_**EXPLOSI**__**ÓN EN EL EXPRESO**_

-¡Vamos Al!- Rose cogió el brazo de Albus que se había quedado mirando por la ventana donde había visto a su padre desaparecer poco a poco- Tenemos que buscar algún compartimento para nosotros.

- Eh… si, sí, vamos ¿Dónde está James?- Por primera vez se vio montado en el tren, Miró el pasillo central del tren, era estrecho, a su derecha dejaba ver el exterior y a la derecha estaban los compartimentos. Intentó buscar a su hermano con la mirada, verdaderamente tenía el don de desaparecer, pero el tumulto era tal que no podía adivinar donde estaba.

- Esta ahí- dijo Rose señalando a un chico pero Albus solo veía a un chico con una gran capa azul- ¡vamos!- Albus se tranquilizó al dar tres paso y ver la cabeza de su hermano cerca, rápidamente comenzaron a seguirlo.

Iban pasando compartimento tras compartimento pero todos estaban ya ocupados, Albus pensó que seguramente deberían quedarse en el pasillo pero la idea era estúpida, el tren era enorme, en alguno debería de haber un sitio para ellos, aunque temía que los tres tuvieran que dividirse para poder entrar en alguno, no quería dejar a Rose sola.

-Siempre los del fondo suelen estar más vacíos, es donde mas tarde en llegar la señora con el carrito de dulces, pero bueno, nosotros tenemos las galletas de la abuela- dijo levantando una bolsa de la cual chorreaba una especie de mermelada de color rosa mientras adelantaba a un niño muy bajito, incluso para Albus que no era de gran altura.

-¡James, James!- alguien gritaba por el pasillo tras Rosi. Albus se giró pero no le dio tiempo a ver quien era, su hermano James lo empujó contra las ventanillas para saludar al que supuso, sería compañero suyo.

-¡Carl!- dijo James antes de darle un caluroso abrazo -¿Qué tal el verano? No puedo creer que no me hayas contestado ni uno de mis mensajes, recuerda que me tienes que contar…-se detuvo y miro de reojo a su hermano y a Rose, Al entendió que era algo que no tenía porque saber.

-Perdona, he estado muy ocupado y eso es lo que te quería contar- guiñó un ojo a James – Vamos ven pasa, te he estado haciendo un hueco aquí con nosotros- abrió la puerta de un compartimento en el que había tres chicos más.

-Voy, estaba deseando verte- James entró con Carl.

-¡James! – Gritó Albus –Le prometiste a papá que estarías conmigo en el viaje.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo, mientras podéis buscar vosotros dos un sitio vacío, ¿de acuerdo?- y se entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

Continuaron andando por el pasillo del largo tren pero no había ningún sitio en el que se decidiesen a entrar. Habían pasado muchos compartimentos desde que James entró con su amigo.

-Rosi, entremos en este- dijo Albus mientras abría la puerta para entrar. Rose lo paró.

-Espera, este es el chico que hemos visto antes, el que mi padre ha mencionado- dijo mirando por los cristales- se ve un chico raro- le susurró a Al.

-shhhh que te va a escuchar. Mira Rose estoy cansado de pasar compartimento tras compartimento, además James tardará más en encontrarnos si nos vamos al final- abrió la puerta y rápidamente el chico reaccionó.

Era un chico rubio, tenía dos mechones negros, su pelo era liso y las dos franjas negras enmarcaban un rostro blanco y delgado con un prominente mentón. No parecía haberle molestado la entrada de los que serían sus compañeros de viaje.

- Hola- dijo tras sus ojos negros.

- Hola, mi nombres es Albus- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento justo enfrente del chico rubio.

- Yo soy Rose, pero puedes llamarme Rosi, todos me llaman así, soy la prima de Al.

El chico los examinó de arriba a abajo antes de contestas – Scorpius, mi nombre es Scorpius, un placer- Su contestación fue de lo más educada, aunque Albus notó que parecía nervioso.

-¿Este es tu primer año en el colegio?- dijo Rose mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Si, el vuestro también ¿no?

-Si, estoy algo nervioso, mi hermano James, que va a entrar en tercero, me ha contado cosas horribles, además la selección de casas me tiene muy nervioso, la verdad no quiero estar en Slythering, no me han contado buenas cosas.

-No creo que estés allí- contestó Scorpius –Supongo que serás un Gryffindor- dijo mirando el paisaje por la ventana – Tú eres un Potter ¿no? Tu padre es Harry Potter ¿Verdad?

Albus se quedó helado -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero mi padre me ha hablado de él le está muy agradecido, el me mencionó que tu entrarías este año en el colegio.

-¿Agradecido, por qué le está…?- pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar una respuesta, James abrió la puerta.

-¡Al! –James abrió rápidamente la puerta del vagón- ¿Por qué os habéis sentado en este tan alejado…?- La mirada que Rosi le echó fue su mejor respuesta, intentó esquivarla rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?- dijo Al, pero su hermano en vez de contestarle le indicó que saliera fuera del compartimento.

- Veras Al… el viaje es tranquilo te prometo que justo antes de que lleguemos a la estación vendré y bajaremos juntos.

- ¿Qué? Pero se lo prometiste a papá y mamá, sabes que estoy…-miró a los ojos a su hermano- quédate con Rosi y conmigo.

- Albus de verdad, te prometo que vendré.

- También me prometiste que estarías aquí conmigo- dijo Albus claramente enfadado.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¡James, Albus!- Ted estaba justo tras ellos- ¿os llevo buscando un rato?

Ted era alto, mucho más que James, con el pelo marrón aunque cambiaba muy a menudo de color pasando del rojo intenso al amarillo fuerte, tenía diecinueve años, ya había terminado Hogwarst. Era un jovencito muy atractivo. A Albus le sorprendió verlo en el tren.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Antes te vi demasiado ocupado… no se si me vistes…- James le guiñó un ojo.

-Eh… si, si, te vi, eh… hola Rose- dijo mientras se asomaba para ver a la pequeña.

- Hola- Rose se acercó a la puerta- ¿es verdad que estas saliendo con mi prima?- dijo la pequeña con una mirada de ilusión.

- Bueno, estamos conociéndonos…-dijo mientras su pelo a la vez que su cara pasaban a un rojo brillante. Para distraer su atención miró al interior del compartimento y se quedó observando al chico rubio.

- ¿Qué hacéis sentados con este?- dijo Ted susurrando a Albus y Rose mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba por el cristal.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no íbamos a sentarnos con él?- dijo Al mientras miraba a Rosi y a Scorpius por la ventanilla- Parece buen chico, y conoce a papá.

- Claro que conoce a tu padre, es un Malf…- Pero Ted no pudo terminar, James le había dado un codazo muy disimuladamente en la espalda.

- ¿Un qué? Dijo Al mirando a Ted y a James.

- Oye Ted aún no nos has dicho que haces aquí- dijo James cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- ¡Es que voy a ser profesor vuestro!- James se quedó helado –Bueno no vuestro profesor, voy a ser ayudante de Rodolfus Sting, profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Pero no ibas a meterte con mi padre en la oficina con los aurores?- dijo rápidamente James.

- Si, pero estuve hablando con Neville y me ayudó a entrar como ayudante, y quien sabe, puede que llegue un día que sea vuestro profesor- su expresión a un tono de superioridad.

-En todo caso serías profesor de nuestros hijos- dijo bromeando James, Rosi comenzó a reír.

-Bueno yo me voy al compartimento de los prefectos que están mucho mejor que estos- parecía que lo decía con desprecio –Hasta ahora, nos vemos en el banquete.

- Y yo también, Al, ahora nos vemos- dijo James que miraba como Ted se iba.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, vuelve antes de llegar…- Dijo Al, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar, James ya se había marchado.

Juntos, Rose y Albus entraron otra vez al compartimento con el chico rubio.

Harry, Ginny y la pequeña Lily llegaron a casa. Lily seguía muy apenada. Harry había intentado consolarla durante todo el camino pero en parte la comprendía, su segundo hermano se iba de casa, se quedaba sola, y con unos deseos enormes de ir a Hogwarst.

-Ya no va a ser igual… ahora estoy sola, ¿con quien voy a jugar?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el escalón de la entrada.

-Pues con tu padre o conmigo- dijo su madre mientras la levantaba y le daba un abrazo- cariño es casi medio día, ¿por qué no entramos y preparamos ternera con calédula?- dijo con voz suave para intentar alegrar a la niña.

-¡Es mi plato favorito! ¿Y me dejarás adornar los platos? Vamos - y la niña entro corriendo en la casa.

Ginny vio como su hija entraba y miró a Harry, éste se acercó.

Ya se nos va otro…- dijo mientras entraba.

-No se nos van, no debes preocuparte. Ya sabes lo bien que van a estar, tu sabes lo bien que se lo van a pasar, mira James, casi ni nos hizo caso, estaba deseando irse, para ver a sus amigos, ¿no te acuerdas lo que te pasaba a ti?, estabas deseando que llegara el uno de septiembre para volver a vernos, aunque…-Ginny miro al suelo y luego a su marido a los ojos- ¿crees que ya se lo habrán contado?

Harry se giró, era lo que más temía pensar. A ninguno de sus hijos le había contado nunca nada relacionado con Voldemort. Cuando se fue a vivir con Ginny eligió una zona tranquila, cerca de donde vivían Bill y Fleur, alejada de todo, donde sus hijos viviesen tranquilos ajenos a las hazañas y las historias que corrían desde que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvió a desaparecer. Solo tenían contacto con amigos muy cercanos a Harry y Ginny, y bueno a su familia Weasly pero ellos también habían decidido que era mejor así.

James, en su primer año, se enteró en el trayecto del tren. En cuanto llegó a Hogwarst envió una lechuza para pedir explicaciones, y Harry tuvo que ir en persona a hablar con él para explicársele, no todo, pero si gran parte de lo ocurrido, todo la que le podrían contar y le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a ninguno de sus hermanos.

¿Sería igual con Albus? Se sintió muy culpable ya que James se lo reprochó durante mucho tiempo y Harry notó como su hijo se distanció de él desde ese momento. Fue en ese instante cuando se propuso comentarle algo a sus otros hijos pero no sabía como.

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarnos de esto –dijo Ginny al ver que su marido se quedaba pensativo – Pero sigo pensando, auque estuviese en contra de todos, que deberías de habérselo explicado tu, y mucho antes.

-Si, es cierto, ¿sabes? Siempre tienes razón, no se como lo haces- dijo mientras se fundía en un gran abrazo con su esposa en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Oh no!- Harry abrió los ojos y miró al interior de la casa. Ginny lo soltó poco a poco y se volvió para mirar que había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Ginny al observar que todo estaba en orden y no ocurría nada especial.

- Mira lo que hay encima de la mesa.

La mesita estaba situada justo en el hall de entrada. Una varita de roble con núcleo de pluma de hipogrifo estaba brillante y pulida en su caja.

- La varita de Albus…- dijo Ginny mientras la cogía entre sus manos y la volvía a soltar en la mesa –Estaba tan nervioso... seguro que ni se preguntó donde estaba.

- Tengo que llevársela- dijo Harry.

-Bueno cariño tu no te preocupes, aun están de camino, cuando lleguen te apareces y se la das, voy a ver que hace Lily que ya ha habrá destrozado la cocina- se escuchaban sonidos de cacerolas, seguramente ya se había puesto a preparar la comida.

Harry cogió la varita de su hijo, se quedó mirándola, le daba mucha pena no volver a ver a sus hijos hasta navidad, pero separarse de Albus le había costado mucho más que con James. James era un chico muy alocado, capaz de sobrevivir en el peor de los momentos pero Albus siempre había dependido mucho de su padre y esto había creado un lazo de unión especial entre ellos.

-Cariño…

-Si- contestó a Ginny al fondo en la cocina.

- Me voy a buscar el tren, voy a darle a Albus su varita.

Ginny apareció con un par de cacerolas en las manos y al momento Lily llegó para intentar quitárselas.

- Pero… no te puedes aparecer en el tren.

- Iré en mi escoba.

- Es un viaje muy largo, por favor Harry hazlo cuando lleguen a la estación.

- ¡Accio saeta de fuego!- Harry alzó su varita y en un segundo su vieja y fiel escoba llegó a sus manos.

- ¿En esa vieja chatarra vas a ir?- dijo Ginny.

- Para mí ya sabes que es la mejor.

-Pero si tiene más de veinticinco años.

-Pero sigue volando como el primer día que la monté- Harry se acercó a Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para la puerta.

- Cada día eres más cabezota ¿lo sabias?- dijo Ginny

- Ya sabes que me encanta- dijo Harry sofriéndole a su esposa, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mamá ¿qué hago con esto?- Lily llevaba arrastrando por el suelo un gran trozo de carne – ¿Dónde va papa?- Y en ese momento Harry dio una fuerte patada el suelo y se elevó como un águila al despegar.

- Tu hermano no quiere que te juntes conmigo ¿no?- dijo Scorpius cuando Rose y Albus entraron. Albus sintió que la cara le ardía, sabía que habían hablado demasiado alto.

- No… no es eso me ha dicho que…- Albus no encontraba una excusa razonable.

- Es normal, no se lo tengas en cuenta – dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento, Albus no podía entender por qué se lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad.

- Oye… ¿de qué conoces al padre de Albus?- dijo Rose que se había quedado muy intrigada desde el comentario que el chico había hecho antes de la llegada de Ted y James.

- Mi padre fue al colegio con él.

- ¿Era otro Gryffindor?- preguntó Albus.

- No, era de la casa Slythering.

- ¿Eran amigos?- dijo Albus.

- No, al contrario, se llevaban fatal.

- Pero… antes dijiste que le estaba muy agradecido- dijo Rose.

- Si, bueno le salvó la vida dos veces, antes de matar al señor tenebroso- dijo Scorpius como si se lo supiera de memoria de repetirlo tantas veces.

Albus se congeló, miró a Rose y luego otra vez a Scorpius que continuaba mirando por la ventana. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, su padre había matado un hombre.

- Perdona, que mi padre mató ¿a quien? – dijo Albus.

Scorpius lo miró con cara de incredulidad, luego miró a Rose y al ver que su reacción había sido la misma se empezó a reír.

- Me estáis gastando una broma, ¿verdad?- y volvió a mirar a Albus y a su prima a la cara pero la expresión de ambos seguía siendo la misma – ¿no sabéis nada?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- Pero… pero es imposible, es lo más grande que ha pasado en los últimos veinte años, ocurrió en el colegio, mi padre participó en la batalla, pero no en el bando correcto y tu padre lo salvó, junto con el padre de Rose, tu padre es Ron Weasley ¿no? – y miró a Rose.

- Si… así que era eso- Dijo Rose como si en su cabeza las piezas de un puzzle encajaran por sorpresa. Albus la miró al instante. ¿Lo sabía y no le había comentado nada?

Rose notó en la cara de su primo que quería una explicación y contestó rápidamente.

- Es que mi padre siempre desde pequeños nos ha contado cuentos sobre batallas en las que él y el tito Harry se enfrentaban a los malos… pero yo pensaba que eran solo cuentos, a mi hermano Hugo le encantan – dijo tranquilamente - ¡claro! Por eso mi madre no pudo comprarme el libro de _Historia de la Magia _primer volumen, ¡no es que estuvieran agotados, es que saldría mencionado eso! – Rose, como su madre ya se había leído y aprendido la mitad del temario de primer año, pero se ve que su madre no quiso que lo aprendiera todo- supuso que nos enteraríamos, pero… ¿por qué no nos lo han dicho nunca? – miró a Albus.

Algo ardía en el pecho de Albus. No podía creer que su padre le hubiese ocultado algo tan grande, no podía ser verdad, sería una broma de James, o quizás no…

- ¡Voy a buscar a James! Él me lo explicará, seguramente lo sabe desde que entró a primero y Ted también – se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Al! Pronto llegaremos a la estación, espera y luego esta noche lo hablamos con él – dijo Rose mientras le sujetaba la mano para que no saliera.

- ¡No! Tengo que saberlo ahora- y con una gran sacudida de su brazo logró soltarse y salir fuera.

- Es una locura que no lo supierais… - dijo Scorpius que parecía algo preocupado – Lo siento, no quería ser yo el que…

- No te preocupes, nos habríamos enterado de todas formas, en todo caso casi te tenemos que dar las gracias – dijo Rose mientras miraba por la ventanilla, se veía un largo puente a lo lejos, de piedra y con grandes arcos que sujetaban el paso del tren.

Albus estaba más enfadado que nunca. Tanto tiempo había estado engañado. Iba pasando compartimento tras compartimento deseando llegar a donde estaba James. No recordaba muy bien cual era, pero sabía que estaba cerca de la entrada del tren, al principio.

Escuchaba las voces de los demás alumnos, pero para él no eran más que simples susurros. Quería una explicación.

Siguió caminando rápidamente pero se detuvo. Estaba demasiado cerca de la entrada, se había pasado el compartimento de James. Miró por la ventana, deberían de estar pasando por algún lugar elevado porque por la ventana los prados se veían lejanos y un acantilado bañaba la montaña. Pero eso no era lo que más llamó la atención de Al. El tren estaba frenando, al menos esa era la sensación que tuvo al mirar por la ventana. Claramente el tren estaba reduciendo su velocidad ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Habría algo en los raíles del tren?

Los alumnos de los compartimentos cercanos también se percataron de que el tren estaba parándose. Se abrieron algunas puertas con curiosos que miraban por la ventana.

No se había detenido del todo cuando un gran ruido se escuchó en el silencio del camino. Algo había explotado, algo grande. Albus cayó al suelo del susto. Los otros alumnos entraron en sus compartimentos. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

La cabina habría explotado, pensó Albus, seguramente se habría producido un fallo y eso explicaría que se hubiese frenado, pero por lo que se ve al final explotó, vendría de la caldera.

Se puso en pie. Sería mejor regresar al compartimento con Rose, luego hablaría con James. Pero mientras se ponía en pié noto algo más. El tren volvía a moverse. Miró por la ventana y efectivamente el paisaje se movía, cada vez más rápido.

Albus no entendía nada, ¿ya lo habrían reparado? Pero el tren seguía avanzando. Albus estaba quieto mirando por la ventana a ver si podía ver algo de fuera pero pronto cayó por segunda vez.

Esta vez el temor se apoderó de Albus, el suelo se estaba inclinando, se ponía cada vez más vertical, estaban cayendo, se caían por el puente.

Intentó agarrarse a algo antes de que se pusiese totalmente vertical, antes de caer, pero no veía nada que pudiera soportar su peso. El suelo se levantaba cada vez más rápido. Escuchaba gritos pero su único propósito era sujetarse con fuerza a algo, pero lo veía imposible, comenzó a resbalar, se caía con el tren.

El ruido era insoportable, era como escuchar en un accidente de tráfico coche tras coche chocar. El tren se estaba partiendo por vagones y le había tocado el turno al de Albus, ya que la inclinación del suelo demostraba que estaban cayendo.

Una de las puertas se abrió y una mano llego hasta la de Albus. No se lo pensó dos veces y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas. El suelo se volvió totalmente perpendicular y el vagón de delante se desplomó por el puente.

Pero con ese estruendo el ruido cesó. El peso del tren se había equilibrado. Albus miró a sus pies, estaba totalmente vertical, agarrado fielmente a esa mano que lo había agarrado y vio que no había suelo, donde antes había una pared que unía los vagones. Veía el suelo a lo lejos, rocas duras con trozos de metal escarlata humeantes

El viento acariciaba su cara, Harry adoraba esa sensación, el sentirse libre, despejado, montado en su escoba. En verdad había sido una excusa perfecta para montar, además podría ver otra vez a sus hijos, algo que no esperaba.

Sobrevolaba un trigal. Descendió hasta poder rozas con los pies las espigas amarillas. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Ascendió rápidamente y el paisaje cambió. Un gran prado servía de falta a una gran colina que se elevaba ante él. Esos paisajes les resultaban familiares.

Continuaba volando, como sumido en un profundo sueño del que no quieres despertar, viendo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que existía a su alrededor. De pronto algo le hizo frenar. Un caballo de un blanco transparente había aparecido en una neblina tras Harry. Este se detuvo en el acto. Flotando en su escoba miró al caballo y este frenó, pero continuó pataleando como si estuviese en pleno trote.

Harry notó su corazón latir con rapidez, era el patronus de Ginny, algo iba mal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry mirando fijamente al patronus a los ojos.

- El ministro se acaba de poner en contacto conmigo, el expreso ha sufrido un accidente en el puente mayor, algunos vagones han caído al vacío, no tardes en llegar, el ministerio acaba de mandar refuerzo – dijo el caballo con la voz altamente preocupada de Ginny

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, giró rápido en su escoba, salió volando a toda velocidad. ¿Estarían sus hijos ha salvo? Algunos vagones han caído… esa fase se repetía en su cabeza, un accidente, ¿Cómo había caído por el puente? Harry estaba relativamente cerca de esa zona, debería de haber escuchado algo, pero nada lo había alertado.

Voló todo lo rápido que pudo, giró en una de las colinas y pudo ver a lo lejos el puente. Los arcos estaban bajo el tren, justo en el centro había un gran hueco y uno de los vagones continuaba colgando peligrosamente por el hueco. En el fondo habría por lo menos tres vagones, pero eran los primeros del tren, es decir, la locomotora, la sala de carga de equipaje y el vagón de personal.

Harry se acercó a la espantosa escena. Mientras se acercaba vio aparecer a tres magos, no los conocía, pero deberían de ser del ministerio.

- ¡Debemos de subir este vagón! ¡Esta a punto de caer! Dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Mejor será tirar del tren hacia atrás, eso lo subirá! – dijo otro de ellos, pronto aparecieron más.

Todos fueron a la parte de atrás del tren y un rayo amarillo salió de sus varitas. Se conectaron al tren y empezaron a empujar con sus escobas en sentido contrario a donde iba el tren.

-¡No!- gritó Harry - ¡Esperad, así caerá antes! – Harry se fue a la parte del vagón que estaba vertical.

Albus estaba en su interior, luchando por intentar acceder al vagón donde estaba sujeto por esa mano, pronto habían aparecido más y Albus vio a varios alumnos aterrorizados tirando de él, pero no podía subir.

Los aurores parecían no haber escuchado a Harry porque continuaban tirando del tren, aunque no conseguían moverlo.

Harry no sabía que hacer, vio aparecer más magos que repitieron el proceso de los otros y el tren comenzó a moverse.

Albus tembló, bueno todo el tren. Volvían a moverse, pero en sentido contrario, el tren iba marcha atrás. Pero esto hizo más difícil el intentar ascender al compartimento. Albus se movía bruscamente, su vagón estaría encajado y no subía.

Harry decidió actuar por su cuenta, sacó su varita apunto al vagón y con un ligero movimiento gritó:

-¡Lévulus Máxima! – el vagón se inmovilizó en el aire pero en un segundo volvió a agitarse, si no paraban de tirar no funcionaría el hechizo y el vagón acabaría cayendo.

- ¡Harry! – La voz de Ron sonó tras él - ¡Así lo van a tirar al precipicio! – Ron había llegado subido en su escoba. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Tenemos que soltar el vagón y hacerlo levitar hasta frenarlo y si no podemos subirlo dejarlo suavemente en el fondo! - Harry no veía otra salida.

Ron ascendió hasta la sujeción del vagón que colgaba y miró a Harry, este le respondió con un gesto de afirmación y mirando el enganche gritó:

- ¡Diffindo!

El enganche se partió, Albus se vio volar las manos ya no eran suficientes, se caían, algo había hecho que se partiese el vagón.

- ¡Lévulus Máxima! – Harry alzó su varita y el vagón empezó a frenar - ¡Ron, yo solo no puedo!

- ¡Lévulus Máxima! – Ron lo ayudó, comenzó a frenar más pero no consiguieron pararlo. Caía, se caía al vacío.

- ¡Lévulus Máxima! – Tres magos tras Harry gritaron el hechizo, eran el propio ministro, Kingsley y dos fieles ayudantes suyos, Percy Weasly y Albert Runcorn, compañero auror de Harry.

Albus notó el vagón parar en seco en su descenso, como un ascensor que frena en medio de una caída. Su mano no pudo contener el impacto del frenazo. Cayo.

Harry lo vio, lo reconoció al instante, soltó el hechizo y voló, como nunca antes lo había hecho, echó a volar. Veía como su hijo caía pero consiguió cogerlo, de una pierna, lo elevó y continuó hasta ponerlo en su escoba.

La mente de Albus estaba en blanco, hasta que vio la cara de su padre.

- Papá, el tren se cae, se ha caído yo…- Albus se abrazó a Harry.

- No te preocupes hijo, ya estas conmigo, estas bien- Harry agarró fuerte a su hijo. Aterrizó en el suelo, al lado de los escombros de los demás vagones, todo estaba lleno de ropa y restos de chatarra.

Miró hacia arriba y vio como volvían a colocar el vagón en las vías. Todo había parado.

12


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo DOS:

_**SHOPHIE NAISANCE**_

- Quédate aquí un segundo James, voy a ver que van a hacer con los otros alumnos- y Harry ascendió rápidamente hasta el tren.

El tren ya había sido estabilizado, pero en el lugar donde estaba Albus el olor era horrible. La caldera con los demás vagones estaba allí, rota, humeando un humo negro que pronto llegó hasta las ropas esparcidas que había por todo el valle y también comenzaron a arder. Albus estaba como petrificado, todo había pasado tan rápido…

- ¡Kingsley!- Harry se acercó al ministro de magia, estaba en los viales del tren, justo detrás. Algunos de los magos que habían llegado a socorrer mantenían el hechizo que sujetaba el tren. Ron también estaba allí.

- ¿Qué tal esta Al?- Preguntó muy asustado Ron.

- Bien, bien – dijo rápidamente Harry. - ¿Cómo llevaremos a los alumnos a la estacón?- dijo dirigiéndose al ministro.

- Hola Harry, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado- dijo mirando los escombros en el suelo- Harry han muerto cinco personas, cinco trabajadores del tren y tu hijo…

- Mi hijo esta muy bien Kingsley no te preocupes por el- a Harry casi le temblaban las piernas de pensar lo que podía haber pasado.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es entrar en el tren y hacer varios trasladadores para los alumnos, uno por vagón, no se me ocurre otra cosa, el tren no puede pasar- dijo Pearcy viendo que el ministro no contestaba a la pregunta de Harry.

- Si, de acuerdo, ¡Vamos! Cada uno a un vagón, que realice un traslador con destino la estación y que se haga cargo de su grupo de alumnos, serán su responsabilidad, se lo anunciaré a los alumnos- dijo Kingsley que sacó su varita y apunto a su garganta- ¡Sonorus! Por favor- su voz retumbó en todo el valle chocando con las montañas y provocando un eco enorme- soy el Ministro de Magia, como veréis el tren ha sufrido un grave accidente, seréis traspalados a la estación por miembros del ministerio, ellos os lo explicarán, por favor no os mováis de vuestros compartimentos, enseguida estaréis a salvo- los chicos que se asomaban por las ventanas retrocedieron y entraron en sus compartimentos.

-Kingsley yo prefiero ir con Albus en mi escoba, quiero hablar con él- dijo Harry mirando hacia donde estaba su hijo.

- De acuerdo, vete con tu hijo, y ahora ¡cada uno a un vagón!

- ¡Rose, Rose!- James apareció en el compartimento donde estaban- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?!- James estaba desesperado.

- ¡James! Pero… fue a buscarte… ¿no esta con…? ¡¿Pensaba que estaba contigo?!- Rose se levantó, Scorpius también lo hizo.

- Salió de aquí justo antes de que explotara el tren- dijo Scorpius mirando a James.

James miró al chico y luego a Rose, esta estaba casi llorando.

- No habrá… - dijo Rose entre sollozos.

- ¡¡¡No!!! Habrá entrado en otro compartimento durante el camino. Y al girar para ir a buscarlo vio pasar a su padre por la ventana en su escoba. Sintió como su estómago se reducía, su padre esperaba que lo cuidase durante el viaje, pero el no esperaba que ocurriera algo así…

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡¡¡Papa!!!- Rose se acercó y abrazó a su padre.

- ¿Qué tal estas cariño?- Ron miró a su hija a los ojos.

- Ya bien papa, pero no… no sabemos donde está Albus- James notó el estómago girar otra vez.

- No os preocupéis por Albus, esta con Harry, cayó con el tren y Harry lo cazó al vuelo, podía haber pasado algo horrible- miró a James, este no pudo mantenerle la mirada, estaba muy avergonzado, su padre iba a matarlo.

- Bueno chicos, yo os llevaré a la estación, ayudadme a sacar a todos los alumnos de este vagón al pasillo, realizaré un traslador y viajaremos por pequeños grupos.

- Pero papa… sabes donde acabaste cuando hiciste tu ultimo traslador…-dijo Rose que ya estaba mas calmada miró a su padre- mamá tuvo que ir a buscarte. Scorpius comenzó a reír.

- Rose…- Ron se puso de mismo color de su cabello- bueno ayudadme.

Albus estaba en el mismo sito donde Harry lo había dejado, no se había movido, aunque tampoco tenía mucho espacio por donde moverse, la chatarra y el humo estaba por casi todo el valle.

- Hijo, súbete, vamos a ir en mi escoba hasta la estación- Albus asintió.

Harry le indicó que se sentara delante de él, como hacía cuando era pequeño. Albus se montó, Harry agarró el palo de su escoba, dio una patada el suelo y se elevaron, mientras en su cabeza una voz dijo, ya estas con papá, ahora estas bien.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, dejaron atrás el tren rápidamente, ya sólo las montañas y los prados fueron sus acompañantes.

Harry nunca había imaginado que esto iba a ocurrir, no quería que el primer viaje de su hijo fuese así. Se imaginaba que llegaría a la estación, sin problemas, iría al colegio guiado por Hagrid y sería seleccionado, seguramente para la casa de escarlata y oro, pero esto…

Albus no habló durante todo el viaje. No giró la cabeza en ningún momento, en verdad estaba deseando que su padre girara y se fuera para casa con él, quería que le explicara por qué el tren había explotado y que le dijera si era verdad lo que Scorpius había dicho.

Pronto comenzó a verse lo que era la estación. Albus la vio y sintió como algo de alivio, esperaba que su padre le explicara algo.

Aterrizaron en la parte trasera, ya que según pensó Harry los alumnos estarían siendo trasladados en la parte principal en distintos puntos.

Posaron los pies en la fría hierba. Ya estaba anocheciendo, era algo tarde. Harry y Al desmontaron la escoba.

- Fui a buscar a James- dijo Albus. Harry se giró, no sabía lo que su hijo quería decir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando caí, estaba en el pasillo porque estaba buscando a James.

- ¿No estaba contigo?

- No, se lo dije pero se quedó con unos amigos suyos.

- Y… ¿para qué fuiste a buscarlo?

- Es que necesitaba que me explicara una cosa…

Harry lo vio en los ojos de su hijo, sus temores se cumplían, ya se lo habían dicho.

- Al escucha – pero no pudo continuar.

- ¿Lo mataste?- A Harry nunca le había sonado tan mal.

- No, ayudé a que desapareciera, pero yo no lo maté, además, Albus no sabes lo que pasó, no sabes quien era.

- Eso es lo peor, no me lo has contado, todos lo saben menos yo, hasta Rose sabía algo, aunque pensaba que eran bromas de su padre.

Harry notó la represalia de su hijo como un navajazo, eran las mismas palabras que James le había dicho.

- Harry ese hombre era horrible, era el mago más tenebroso que ha habido en la historia, su eliminación fue… el mató y sus secuaces mataron a mucha gente, entre ellos a los padres de Ted, a tu tío Fred… y a mis padres.

-Pero… ¿por qué me negaste mi derecho a saberlo como todo el mundo?

- Pensé que sería lo mejor.

- ¿Me lo contarás?

- Por supuesto, todo lo que quieras saber- Harry sonrió a su hijo, este le contestó con otra sonrisa.

- Ahora tengo que irme, me espera mi elección para una casa, aunque creo que esto me ha ayudado a calmarme- Albus comenzó a reírse.

- No, no puedes ir.

- Pero….- y Harry sacó la varita de su hijo de su capa

- No puedes ir sin esto…

- Donde… ¡me la deje en casa! ¡Por eso viniste! ¿No?

- Exacto, bueno y también para explicarte que tu padre no es un asesino.

- Según me has dicho mi padre entonces fue un Héroe ¿no?

Harry abrazó a su hijo, nunca pensó que se lo iba a tomar así.

- ¿Cuándo me lo contarás todo?

- En cuanto me comuniquen en que casa estas, te felicitare, tanto si estas en Gryffindor como si estas de guardabosques con Hagrid, y te explicaré lo que paso.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Tienen que irse ya, Hagrid los espera.

- Si, sí, estaba hablando con Albus.

- ¡Vamos Al, Hagrid está llamando ya a los de primer año!

- Si, voy, papá…

- No te preocupes, y suerte- Harry le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo para el lago.

- Los carruajes también están listos, papa voy a montarme en uno.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien… papá lo siento no quería dejarlo solo.

- No me hiciste caso.

- Pero papá… tiene que ser autosuficiente por si sólo.

- Pero tú eres su ídolo, James, te tiene casi más respeto que a mí y tú siempre le fallas.

- No es que le falle, es que… siempre tengo que cargar con el.

- ¿Eso crees de tu hermano? ¿Qué es una carga?

- No, no es eso pero… ¡Lo proteges demasiado! ¡A mí nunca me has tratado así!

- ¡Albus es distinto!

- ¡Albus es distinto por qué tu lo has tratado de forma distinta! ¡Si es tu favorito, ¿por qué no te quedas y tu mismo lo arropas todas las noches en el colegio?!

A Harry esa frase le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- James yo os quiero a todos por igual.

- Si, por eso te pones así porque no estaba sentado con tu hijo.

- No es eso, James… ¡tu hermano casi muere!

- ¿Y crees que no lo siento? Salí corriendo a buscarlo en cuanto todo comenzó, pero ya llegué tarde, no estaba allí.

- Ya lo se, fue a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme?

- Si, quería preguntarle a su hermano porqué le habían dicho que su padre había matado a un mago.

- Así que ya lo sabe.

- Si, pero ya he hablado con él.

- Papa tengo que irme, nos veremos en navidad, dale un beso de mi parte a mamá y a Lily.

- Adiós hijo.

- ¡Los de primero! ¡Por favor los de primero seguidme, que no se pierda nadie!- gritaba Hagrid al borde del lago.

- ¡Hola Hagrid!- Rose le tiró un tirón del pantalón.

- ¡Hola!- Hagrid miró a los dos niños- ¿ha sido un viaje movidito? Venga chicos montaros en alguno de los votes, ¡Recordad! ¡Tres o cuatro por vote! Al, montaros en este- Al miró, había alguien ya subido, miró a Hagrid- Esta chica me preguntó por ti, te guardó sitio.

- De acuerdo y se acercaron hacia el vote.

- ¡Rose, Al!- Alguien los llamaba por detrás. Era Scorpius.

-¿Puedo montarme con vosotros?

- ¡Claro!- le dijo Al mientras se apartaba para que se subiese.

- Es que no conozco a nadie más aquí…

Al se montó en el vote, miró atentamente a la niña, no la conocía, pero había preguntado por él, debía saludarla… La chica estaba mirando al cielo, sólo se le podía ver la coronilla.

- Eh… hola, soy Albus Potter, Hagrid me ha dicho que querías verme.

La niña salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Al. Tenía una sonrisa grande, sus dientes eran blancos como las perlas. Tenía el pelo largo, negro, con un flequillo que le llegaba hasta las cejas sin taparle los ojos, de un azul brillante bajo la luz de la luna, ocultos tras unas gafas de pasta rojas. Llevaba puesta la túnica del colegio, era una de las pocas que consiguieron cambiarse antes de la explosión.

- ¡¡Hola!!- me alegra ver que estas bien- la chica soltó un leve suspiro- no puedo creer lo que pasó en el tren, has sido horrible, por suerte yo estaba allí, si no tu suerte habría sido otra.

Al miró a Rose y a Scorpius, ninguno la conocía.

- Perdona, pero no se quien eres- dijo Al.

- ¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?!- la niña se indignó muchísimo, tanto que cruzó los brazos y puso cara de estar muy enfadada.

- Lo siento pero de verdad que no.

- ¡Claro que sí, estuvimos juntos en el tren!- la niña se estaba poniendo del color de las gafas.

Rose le dio un codazo a Scorpius y empezó a reír.

- Lo siento, no se quien eres- dijo Al esperando la respuesta de la niña.

- Fui yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que fui yo.

- Que fuiste tus… ¿el qué?

- ¡La que te cogió de la mano mientras caías en el pasillo del tren!- todo encajó.

- Ah, lo siento no me acordaba, la verdad en ese momento no estaba para mirar caras, por si no te distes cuenta estaba a punto de caer al vacío- dijo Al.

- Y por si no lo vistes yo estaba ahí colgada sujetándote la mano- la niña parecía ofendida.

- Lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Al intentando mejorar la situación.

- Mi nombre es Shopie Naisance.

- Yo soy Rose y este es Scorpius- Rose tenía como obsesión por presentarse compulsivamente, tanto a ella como a los que la rodeaban. Sophie la ignoró.

- Ya si me recuerdas ¿no?- dijo si quitarle los ojos de encima a Al.

- Si claro, te estoy muy agradecido, eh… mi prima te esta hablando.

- Encantada.

- Un placer- dijo Scorpius.

- Vosotros sois amigos de Al.

- Si, soy su prima y él… bueno si también es amigo suyo.

- Yo soy Shopie Naisance-

- Si, ya lo hemos oído- dijo Rose- estábamos aquí cuando lo has dicho.

Shopie parecía que iba viendo a las personas según le iba interesando.

- Oye eso es frances ¿no?- dijo Rose que no podía estar calladita.

- Si, soy francesa.

- Y entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Al tu prima creo que no esta bien, pues que voy a hacer ¡ir al colegio!

- Pero si eres de Francia ¿qué haces en Hogwarst?

- Ya te lo he dicho, ¡Ir al colegio!

- Creo que esta chica no está bien- le susurró Scorpius a Albus. Al intentó no reírse.

- Chica creo que deberías de haber esperado un año más para venir a este prestigioso colegio, se ve claramente que no cumples los requisitos.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!- dijo Rose levantándose, lo que provocó que se moviera el vote.

- Eh… mi prima lo que intenta decirte es que por qué vienes al colegio en Inglaterra si eres francesa.

- Ahm… ahora sí, pues es que mi madre se trasladó cuando yo era muy pequeña, tenía apenas dos años, mi padre murió y ella quiso buscar una mejor vida aquí.

- Pero no tenías más familia allí…- dijo Rose que se tranquilizó al ver la situación de Sophie.

- No lo se… nunca he ido a Francia, mi madre no me ha hablado nunca de ninguno de ellos- sus ojos tras las gafas brillaban, Al esperaba que la niña se pusiera a llorar.

- Bueno, ¿en que casa queréis estar? Yo espero estar en Revenclaw, me encanta esa casa- dijo luciendo otra vez su brillante sonrisa.

- Claramente no esta bien- dijo Scorpius y Rose no pudo evitar reírse, aunque lo disimuló con una ligera tos.

- ¡¡¡Vamos, adelante!!!

Los votes comenzaron a moverse.

- ¡¡¡Que ilusión!!!- Sophie hablaba como si estuviera sola.

El vote avanzaba despacio, seguido de más votes llenos de alumnos, en total habría como unos 30 alumnos nuevos, no eran muchos, Al se esperaba algo más numeroso.

- Mi padre dice que en el lago hay un calamar gigante- dijo Rose.

- James me dijo que a los nuevos si te acercas al lago te agarra y te lanza…- dijo Al muy seriamente.

- Eso no es cierto, dijo Scorpius, además hay muchas más criaturas.

- ¿Más?- Al se aterrorizó aún mas.

El viaje continuaba, el lago parecía una balsa de aceite, estaba tranquilo y tenebroso a la vez, tan oscuro sin más luz que el reflejo de la luna y la pequeña lamparita que cada vote llevaba. No debía faltar mucho para llegar, y en efecto allí, poco a poco entre la oscuridad aparecieron más luces, el castillo se alzaba en el horizonte, era precioso, Albus sintió una sensación extraña, una sensación que su padre le había descrito sin saber muy bien como, pero ahora lo entendía, llegaba a lo que durante siete años sería su nuevo hogar, ya no se acordaba del accidente del tren.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres:

_**¿**__**UN GRYFFINDOR O UN SLYTHERIN?**_

- ¡Bajad las cabezas! – exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha apertura en la parte delantera de la piedra. Pasaron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y guijarros. A continuación subieron por un pasadizo excavado en la roca. Con la única luz que provenía de la lámpara que Hagrid llevaba. Al final, tras andar un buen trecho, salieron al exterior, a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Tras subir unos escalones llegaron a un patio, sería el patio principal ya que justo en frente había una gran puerta de roble, muy alta y forjada. Hagrid se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Pasad poco a poco, no os empujéis.

Al pasar, Albus y los demás, se encontraron con un vestíbulo de piedra, con un techo enorme, no se apreciaba casi el final. A su derecha había unas escaleras que conducían a las escaleras móviles que James le había comentado en multitud de ocasiones, intentando asustarlo engañándolo con historias sobre las mismas, diciéndole que te suben hasta sitios donde no puedes bajar, a pasillos ocultos de los que no puedes... A su izquierda había un gran ventanal que daba al exterior, en ese momento se reflejaba la luz de la luna, y justo enfrente había otra puesta de roble forjado con símbolos de las cuatro casas, esta era más pequeña.

Albus estaba cada vez más nervioso. Todo lo sucedido con el tren y con su padre lo había distraído pero ahora asaltaba otra vez el miedo. No quería estar en Slytherin por nada del mundo. Miró a Rose, estaba pálida, bueno la verdad es que la iluminación era muy débil, tan solo dos antorchar iluminaban todo el vestíbulo. Shopie estaba de las primeras, se le veía impaciente, Al pensó que hasta para esperar parecía rara. Scorpius sin embargo mantenía una expresión neutral, pero en general el nerviosismo inundaba el vestíbulo.

Las puertas se abrieron y un murmullo general se escuchó detrás de ellas, sólo un segundo, luego Neville salió y las cerró a sus espaldas.

- Profesor Longbotton, aquí le dejo a los alumnos de primer año- dijo Hagrid.

- Gracias - dijo Neville y Hagrid entró tras las segundas puestas de roble, Albus pudo ver unas largas mesas llenas de alumnos en el momento en el que Hagrid pasó.

El profesor Neville sería el que los llevara hasta el sombrero seleccionador, eso en parte tranquilizaba a Albus, éste era un gran amigo de su padre y para Albus era como un pariente ya que iba a casa muy a menudo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarst- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en vuestra sala común.

Hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin- a Albus se le encogió el estómago- Cada casa tiene su historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos aunque también ha habido magos oscuros y tenebr…- tuvo que dejar de hablar viendo la cara de espanto de algunos alumnos- Bueno, eh… mientras estéis en el colegio, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

¡Formad una hilera!- Neville indicó con la mano una línea justo enfrente de él- Ahora abriré las puestas y me seguiréis, al llegar al sombrero seleccionador, os nombraré uno a uno, os sentaréis en el taburete y os colocaré el sombrero, tras decir cual es vuestra casa, cada uno, irá a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros, ¿De acuerdo?- muy pocos asintieron, la mayoría estaban tan nerviosos que no habían escuchado nada. Albus escuchó algunas palabras sueltas, su mente se lo imaginaba sentado delante de todos y el sombrero seleccionándolo para Slytherin y su hermano, James, riéndose y señalándolo con todos los Gryffindors, entre ellos su prima.

Albus notó que sus piernas eran de acero, no querían moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se colocó en la hilera, le tocó delante de un chico bajito, tras él se colocó Rose y un poco más atrás Scorpius, como no, Shopie estaba la primera.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Albus se deslumbró. Era precioso. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. El techo reflejaba el cielo del exterior, un extenso cielo negro terciopelo con miles de puntitos que le daban un toque de color. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde estaban sentados los profesores. Justo en el centro de esta estaba la profesora Mcgonagall, la directora de Hogwarst, la cual Albus también conocía, en verdad conocía a la mayoría de los profesores, y en la esquina de la derecha estaba Ted que los saludaba sonriente.

El taburete, que había mencionado el profesor Neville, estaba allí. Era de madera, parecía muy antiguo y tenía tres patas. Encima de este estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Era viejo, puntiagudo, estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio, escuchó a Shopie decir "yo no pienso ponerme eso en la cabeza" y la verdad es que más de uno pensaría lo mismo.

El gran comedor se quedó en silencio. Albus esperaba que pasase algo, entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Yo soy el sombrero seleccionador,

Te diré donde pasaras el resto de tu estancia en el colegio,

Pero también te iniciaré a conocer a tus ideales,

A tus amigos, a tu familia.

Serás un Gryffindor, casa noble de valientes,

Un leal y trabajador Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw sacaría de tu mente lo mejor

O Slytherin casa de renombrado valor,

Pero sea donde sea, harás buenos amigos,

Lo que es lo más importante,

Iréis y vendréis pero ellos estarán ahí,

Curso tras curso, siempre,

Juntos podréis conseguir puntos, victorias y logros.

Por Hogwarst han pasado muchos alumnos,

Todos de notable condición mágica para entrar

Y también para aterrorizar,

Mi consejo es el siguiente, tu alma está pura,

Entera y es tuya, no la malgastes ni la ensucies,

Intenta ser lo que ella te indique,

Ya que en su naturaleza esta tu don.

Así que ahora acercaos, no me temáis.

Yo sabré tomar la mejor opción para vosotros,

Estáis en buenas manos.

El comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó la canción. Éste se inclinó y se volvió rígido otra vez, volviendo a no ser más que un sombrero remendado y sucio.

Albus pensaba en lo que había dicho "yo sabré tomar la mejor opción" ¿Cómo un sombrero viejo podría saberlo?

Neville sacó un gran rollo de pergamino.

- Ahora os iré nombrando uno a uno, de modo que os acercáis y os sentáis como he dicho antes. Bien eh…-miró el principio del pergamino- Ágalam, Setter.

Era el niño que había delante de Albus, salió de la fila y se sentó, se puso el sombrero. Un momento de pausa.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de los Hufflepuff explotó en aplausos, Setter se fue corriendo para ella, se ve que conocía a gente porque empezaron a abrazarlo.

- Amycus Gibbon.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- la mesa verde contaba con un miembro más.

- Callahan Brain

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- Naisance Shopie- se sentó con una sonrisa enorme, sus gafas pararon al sombrero, si no su cabeza entera habría entrado en el.

- ¡RAVENCLAW!- se ve que era lo que estaba esperando porque salió casi llorando.

- Weasley Rose- su prima era la siguiente, seguro que los separaban seguro.

- ¡ GRYFFINDOR!- su prima lo había conseguido estaba en Gryffindor, Albus la vio llegar a la mesa ¿haría él lo mismo?

- Parson Robin.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Malfoy, Scorpius- escorpius se aproximo hacia el sombrero, ahora se le veía más nervioso, pero se sentó.

- Uhmm distinto distinto… ¿Qué hago contigo?- la voz del sombrero resonó en la cabeza rubia de Scorpius.

- Seré un Slytherin, es lo que se espera que sea.

- Pero tú no lo quieres, ¿verdad?

- Todos mis parientes lo son, y yo igual que ellos debo serlo.

- Pero ellos no importan para mí, he separado a hermanos, no continuo la saga.

- Me avergüenzo de la mayoría de mis parientes.

- Lo se.

- Piensan que yo debo ser igual que ellos. Mi padre no piensa así.

- Draco, me recuerdo cuando lo coloqué en Slytherin. Él no quería otra casa.

- No se, me da igual de verdad, confío en que elijas correctamente.

- De acuerdo pues entontes…

Albus vio como Scorpius apretaba los ojos, ¿dolería el ponerte el sombrero?

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos fueron escasos y poco a poco se fueron apagando. Un murmullo general en la mesa escarlata se extendió. Scorpius se acercó y se sentó en un banco pero no a continuación del primero, si no sólo.

Albus sintió pena por él, pero no lo entendía, James miraba a Scorpius mal y también en el tren no quería que Al se juntara con él.

- Tom, Elisabeth, Figne… ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡SLYTHERIN! ¡SLYTHERIN!

Albus estaba nervisísimo, cada vez quedaba menos gente y él no era nombrado, ¿se habrían olvidado? ¿Y que le ocurría al sombrero que sólo ponía gente en Slytherin?

Hasta siete pasaron a Slytherin cuando:

- Potter, Albus- otra vez se hizo un silencio, la gente lo miraba, Al sentía sus ojos fijos en él. Se sentó. Todas las caras pálidas lo miraban. Había llegado el momento.

- Uhm, otro Potter, ¿Qué tal le va a tu hermano en Gryffindor?

- ¿Hablas? ¿Pero si no te he escuchado con ningún alumno hablar?

- Y ellos ahora tampoco nos escuchan, estoy dentro, en tu mente Albus, pero no me contestaste a mi pregunta.

- Eh… bien.

- Recuerdo a tu padre, un auténtico héroe, estaba muy indeciso no quería que le tocara en Slytherin aunque creo que le habría ido igual de bien allí. ¿Tu no serás igual que él verdad?- con eso estaba todo dicho, lo iba a poner en Slytherin.

- No quiero estar en Slytherin.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No lo se, pero no quiero.

- Uhm, tu padre te lo dijo ¿verdad?

- Me dijo que te podría decir donde quiero ir, que él hizo eso.

- Exacto, lo puse en Gryffindor porque el quiso.

- ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo?

- No

- ¿No?

- No, tu interior es más noble aún que el de tu padre, tú eres muy parecido a él pero de otra manera, eres distinto Albus, tu interior alberga algo que está por salir, algo que sólo puedes conseguir en una casa. Me lo has demostrado con tu petición. Tu corazón es puro, has sido criado sin nada de maldad, nada de dolor, sin más castigos que los de tu hermano.

- Pero no soy valiente, no puedo estar en Gryffindor- Albus se desmoronó.

- Aceptar que uno no es valiente es una de las cosas más valientes que hay, de cobarde sería mentir y decir que eres algo que no eres, y eso es lo que creo que en esta casa te enseñaran, así que ya no tengo más que decir, estarás en- Albus se sintió como si estuviera flotando- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lo había conseguido, su interior era pura alegría. Antes de que Neville le quitara el sombrero dijo un leve "gracias" aunque no sabía si el sombrero le había dado tiempo a escucharlo.

Salió corriendo para su mesa, vio a Rose gritándole y Scorpius. Al no se lo pensó dos veces, se sentó justo al lado de Scorpius. La emoción lo desbordaba, buscó a su hermano con la mirada y este le guiñó un ojo. "Sabía que estarías aquí" pudo leer en los labios de su hermano, se sentía feliz, era lo que quería, justo como se lo había dicho su padre, además el sombrero no lo consideraba cobarde, al contrario, era uno de los momentos mejores que había vivido hasta entonces, estaba deseando escribirle a su padre para contárselo.

La selección finalizaó.

Minerva Mcgonagall se había puesto en pié. Miraba seria a los alumnos, se veía una mujer estricta.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo y su expresión cambió, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarst! Antes de dar lugar al banquete, quiero anunciaros algo, como sabéis el tren sufrió un grave accidente, siento lamentar las muertes de cinco de nuestros más leales trabajadores en el tren. Aún desconocemos que sucedió puesto que todos los posibles testigos de lo que ocurrió en la cabina murieron. Me alegra que ninguno de vosotros resultase herido- Albus no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que lo había mirado a él cuando había dicho eso- además hemos tenido unos problemas añadidos que dificultarán el comienzo del curso. Para empezar ninguno de vosotros tenéis vuestro equipaje aquí, ya que calló por el puente y siento comunicaros que la mayoría de vuestras pertenencias están perdidas, de modo que no tenéis libros, uniformes, calderos, tinta… de modo que hemos decidido posponer la entrada del curso una semana más y puesto que hoy es sábado el curso comenzaría el lunes día 10 de septiembre, para que a vuestros padres les de tiempo a conseguiros nuevo material y ropa. Durante esta semana no volveréis a casa, os quedaréis aquí, por lo que espero que os comportéis bien- la mirada si fijó en James y su pandilla- y que no ocurra nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos. A los alumnos de primero me gustaría pedirles perdón por esta accidentada entrada de curso, normalmente no suele ser así- algunos alumnos rieron- y espero que durante esta semana os acostumbréis al castillo y sus pasillos de modo que la semana que viene no me valen excusas para llegar tarde tales como "me perdí" ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora...-dio una palmada y los platos se llenaron de comida y todo tenía una pinta deliciosa- que les aproveche.

La cena asentó muy bien a todos. No tardaron en llegar los postres y justo al terminar, la profesora Mcgonagall hizo a todos los alumnos seguir a sus prefectos hasta sus salas comunes para irse a la cama.

El prefecto de Gryffindor era un chico nuevo de quinto. Era alto, se presentó como Stu. Todos lo siguieron.

Salieron del Gran comedor. Subieron por la escalera de mármol, era cierto lo que James había dicho, se movían, cambiaban de dirección, Albus pensó que nunca se acostumbraría, seguro que la profesora Mcgonagall lo castigaba por usar la excusa de "me perdí".

Scorpius estuvo con Albus durante toda la comida, no habló mucho, pero a Albus le daba la sensación de que no estaba nada incómodo con la decisión del sombrero seleccionador, si no al contrario. Los demás alumnos parecían no querer estar con él pero a Albus no le importaba, sería por lo de que su padre lucho en el bando contrario, ya que no entendía porque lo trataban así.

Al fin llegaron al retrato de una mujer gorda, esa sería la entrada para la sala común.

-Bien chicos, esta es la entrada a la sala común, tienes que usar una contraseña que nos la podéis preguntar a cualquiera de nosotros, las cambiamos con frecuencia así que nos os despistéis en perderos alguna ya que no os dejará pasar- dijo Stu.

- Exacto, si no la sabéis dormiréis en la escalera, ¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña?

- Es trenaplastus- algunos alumnos rieron al escuchar la contraseña- se nos ocurrió después de lo que pasó con el tren- afirmó Stu.

- Podéis pasar- la señora gorda abrió el retrato y los dejo entrar tras él.

La sala común era preciosa, muy acogedora y calentita, el fuego estaba encendido y ya había alumnos dentro.

- Los chicos y las chicas duermen separados, además no intentéis entrar en el dormitorio de ellas ya que tiene un conjuro y no podréis acceder.

- ¿Y el nuestro también tiene conjuro de esos?- dijo un alumno

- No, ellas pueden entrar en el vuestro.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por lo visto los más propensos a romper ese orden somos los chicos, no las chicas, ellas son de fiar, por eso ellas pueden- dijo Stu, con una cara clarísimamente de estar totalmente en desacuerdo.

Llegaron al dormitorio, aún estaba vacío. Scorpius entró con él.

- Me elijo esta- se situó en la más lejana- me gusta estar lejos de gente cuando duermo dijo Scorpius.

- Yo quiero esta, y se eligió la que pegaba a la ventana- por las mañanas me gusta mirar el paisaje nada más levantarme, en mi casa lo hacía todos los días- aún quedaban tres camas más.

En seguida entraron otros tres chicos.

-Hola, soy Albus Potter.

-¡Hola! Es un honor estar contigo en el curso, mi nombre es David- el chico era más o menos de la altura de Albus, moreno de piel, con el pelo corto y de punta. Albus pensó que debería saber lo de su padre, si no, no lo trataría así ya que a Scorpius no lo miró- Estos son dos amigos míos de toda la vida, desde que éramos pequeños, Albus te presento a Marc y a Turner- se parecían mucho, eran delgados y guapotes- tu fuiste el que se cayó del tren ¿verdad?, vimos como tu padre te salvó, fue una pasada.

- Si- dijo Al que vio como Scorpius se alejaba con cara triste- eh… este es mi amigo Scorpius.

Scorpius se quedó como petrificado.

- Hola- dijeron los tres a la vez sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hola, será un placer compartir la habitación con vosotros- dijo Scorpius

- ¡Estupendo!

- Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir a dormir ha sido un día muy duro- dijo Albus.

- Si, nosotros también- dijo Marc.

Se desearon buenas noches y todos fueron a dormir. Albus no tardó en quedarse dormido profundamente.

El día amaneció con un sol radiante. Albus estaba despierto pero no quería levantarse, era como despertar de su sueño, soñó que iba a Hogwarst, que el tren chocaba, que lo seleccionaban para Gryffindor… había sido perfecto.

- ¡Albus!- Al se levantó. Esa no era su habitación, no había sido un sueño, estaba en Hogwarst, y alguien le hablaba.- ¿Si?- contesto mientras buscaba sus zapatillas.

- Esta mañana llegó una lechuza- era Scorpius, traía una carta.

- ¿Pero que hora es?- Albus abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Son las 12:30.

- ¡Madre mía! Nunca había dormido tanto, ¿por qué no me despertaste cuando te fuiste tú?

- Es que no se, no me dijiste nada- en verdad tenía razón.

- Llegó una carta para ti, me la ha dado Rose en el desayuno, es de tu padre- Scorpius sacó un sobre del bolsillo.

- Oh… gracias- se sentó en la cama y la abrió.

Querido Albus:

Nos alegra mucho, tanto a mí como a tu madre, que hayas conseguido estar en Gryffindor, tu hermana esta muy emocionada, dice que le va a enviar una lechuza a James para burlarse de él por tener ella razón al decir que te elegirían.

Ayer te prometí que te iba a contar todo cuando llegaras, he hablado con Hagrid y me ha dicho que tendréis una semana sin clases, de modo que en vez que contártelo por carta de lo enseñaré esta tarde a las siete en el colegio.

De todos modos le he dado órdenes a James para que te cuente algunos detalles para que durante el día no te sorprenda lo que te puedan decir. James también vendrá esta tarde, ya que él sólo sabe un poco más que tu.

James te dirá donde quedaremos.

Un beso de parte de todos, enhorabuena.

Harry Potter.

Así que esta tarde lo sabría, pero...¿qué había querido decir su padre con enseñárselo?, se debería de haber confundido al escribirlo, seguramente lo había hecho tan rápido que no se habría dado cuenta, ¿tendría preparado algo diferente…?

Ahora su propósito era buscar a James y desayunar aunque a esas horas el almuerzo estaba casi preparado.

- Voy a ver si pillo algo para comer- dijo Albus.

- Te he traído algunos bollos, sabía que te levantarías tarde- Scorpius sacó una bolsa con unos deliciosos pasteles.

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- y se abalanzó sobre ellos- gracias.

- ¿Malas noticias?

- ¿Qué?

- La carta de tu padre, ¿ha pasado algo?

- No, no, es para decirme que me va a … a traer mi uniforme nuevo- no pudo decirle lo que su padre iba a hacer- ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

- Si, está abajo en la sala común.

- Vale, voy a hablar con él.

Y de un salto se bajo de la cama y bajó por las escaleras.

10


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro:

_**EL N**__**IÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ**_

Albus bajó a la sala común. Había varios alumnos, pero no veía a James.

- ¡¡Al!!- Rose apareció tras de un sofá.

- Rose, ¿has visto a James?- dijo Albus sin parar de mirar por toda la habitación.

- Si claro, acabo de entrar y él salía con sus amigos, pero… ¿Dónde vas?- y vio como su primo salía corriendo y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

El cuadro estaba entre abierto, salía gente por él, tenía que se su hermano con sus amigos.

-¡James! ¡James!- Albus se acercó rápidamente al grupo.

- James creo que tu hermano te está llamando- Uno de los chicos al que Albus identificó como Carl el chico del tren, era alto, muy blanco de piel y con el pelo marrón muy claro, pero no rubio.

El grupo de amigos se abrió y apareció James.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué quieres?- contestó James con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que quería.

- ¿Te llegó la carta de papá ayer?

- Si.

- Me tienes que contar lo que tú sepas.

James miró alrededor y se llevo a James a una esquina en la que no había nadie.

- Mira Albus, papá habló contigo ¿no?- dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- Si.

- Pues… ¿qué quieres saber más? Yo se prácticamente lo mismo que tú, ya te lo dijo papá también.

- Pero el me escribió que tu me dirias….

- Que yo te diría lo que se, pero Albus, estoy esperando esta charla tanto como tú. Cuando yo le dije que me contara su historia fue muy corta, sin entrar en detalles, sólo para que supiera lo elemental y dejarlo en paz.

- Pero…

- Albus, aquí en el colegio me han contado muchas cosas, pero quiero esperar a que papá nos lo cuente, me han contado muchas barbaridades y no quiero contártelas para que luego sean mentira.

- De acuerdo, pero me dirás donde es ¿no?

- En el despacho de la directora.

- ¿Y eso donde esta?

Rose y Scorpius, se acercaban. Se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba. James vio que cada vez estaban más cerca.

- Luego te lo digo, adiós Rose- y James salió por el retrato, Scorpius se quedó mirando al suelo, James ni lo había mirado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Albus?

Con el jaleo de la selección de las casas no le había contado nada a su prima. ¿Pero debía contárselo? Si, sería lo más justo, ella tampoco lo sabía y era por culpa de James y de él mismo, ya que sus tíos nunca le contaron nada para que ella no dijera nada. Pero y Scorpius… Él había sido el primero en contarle algo, debería de saber más, su padre se lo habría contado todo, no sería nada nuevo para él.

- Esperadme aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – dijeron al unísono los dos y Albus salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

- ¿Tu sabes algo?- dijo Rose a Scorpius.

- No, bueno creo que esta tarde viene tu tío para darle su uniforme nuevo, al menos eso me dijo al leer la carta que me distes.

- ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?

La hora de la comida llegó. Ablus, Scorpius y Rose bajaron como el resto de los alumnos al Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en un apartado de la mesa Gryffindor. James estaba sentado casi en la otra punta de la mesa, se ve que estaba tramando algo con sus amigos ya que todos estaban muy apiñados y cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado dejaban de hablar.

La comida era deliciosa, casi igual que la de la noche anterior.

- ¡Nada!- Shopie dejó el profeta encima de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – dijo Scorpius.

- En el profeta, no dicen nada sobre el accidente del tren.

- Si lo dicen, yo lo he visto, además aparece en la portada, mira- Scorpius señaló en la portada la imagen del tren a punto de caer.

- Si, pero no dicen que pasó.

- Bueno creo que está bastante claro ¿no?

- Pues no, pudieron pasar muchas cosas.

- La cabina explotó, eso es lo que dicen, lo leí esta mañana.

- Pero ¿Qué la hizo explotar?

- Pues un simple fallo, pudo ser eso. No le des mas vueltas.

- Espero que mi primo James y sus amigos no tuvieran anda que ver… si no los expulsarían a todos.

- No creo que fuese él.

- ¡Ja! Tú no lo conoces. Es capaz de eso y mucho más, una vez en casa de mis abuelos mezcló con la comida algo, aún no sabemos qué, ni mi madre pudo reconocerlo, y estuvimos rubios casi una semana.

Scorpius intentó no reírse. Se imaginó a Rose, en vez de con su melena ondulada marrón con el pelo rubio.

- ¿Te hace gracia?- Shopie notó algo.

- Eh… no, debió de ser horrible.

- Horrible es poco, y de estas nos ha hecho miles, cada vez que la familia se junta sucede algo.

- Me encantaría asistir a una de esas comidas- dijo mientras ocultaba su risa tras un muslo de pollo.

- Bueno Albus, ¿nos lo vas a contar?- dijo Shopie que miró a su primo como si acabara de aparecer.

- Si- dijo Albus mientras tragaba una patata.

- Scorpius me ha dicho que tu padre viene esta tarde.

- Si.

- Pero, ¿para traerte el uniforme?

- No – Al miró a Scorpius- Siento haberte mentido…

- No pasa nada. Bueno ¿y para que es?

- Pues ayer cuando me llevó a la estación, tras la explosión del tren, mi padre me dijo que me contaría toda la verdad, todo lo que no me había dicho sobre lo que comentaste con nosotros en el vagón. En la carta me decía que venía esta tarde.

- Osea que hoy lo sabrás todo ¿no?- Shopie parecía indignada.

- Si, bueno, eso espero, pero no te preocupes que te lo contaré – la expresión de Shopie cambió radicalmente.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo más?- dijo Scorpius.

- No, no, James debería de haberme contado algo más antes cuando lo busqué, pero me dijo que sería mejor que me esperara a que mi padre me lo cuente y creo que es mejor así.

- Como tú quieras, bueno esto se nos va a enfriar- y con un gran bocado se metió el resto de muslo de pollo en la boca.

- ¿A que hora viene? – le preguntó Shopie.

- A las siete.

- Bueno pues entonces podemos ir al lago esta tarde- dijo Scorpius.

- Me encantaría- y Albus comenzó a comer.

El tema de conversación aquel día era la explosión del tren. Pasases por donde pasases siempre había alguien que estaba comentando donde estaban ellos cuando explotó, sus viajes en los trasladores y más de uno miraba y señalaba a Albus, al pasar por su lado, comentando que él era el hijo de Potter que había caído del tren.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose habían decidido ir al lago. La verdad era un alivio estar allí tomando el sol y escuchando el ruido de los animales que había cerca de ellos.

- Me quedaría aquí todo el día, ¿vosotros no?- dijo Scorpius que estaba tumbado en el césped con las manos en los ojos para no deslumbrarse por el sol.

- La verdad es que si- dijo Rose que estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

- Pues yo no- dijo Albus.

Scorpius se quitó una de las manos de la cara para mirar a Albus y se incorporó un poco.

- Ah ¿no? – dijo Scorpius.

- No, a las siete tengo una cita con m padre- y empezó a reírse.

- Es cierto ya ni me acordaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- dijo Scorpius mientras se volvía a tumbar.

- Pues creo que casi dos horas- dijo Rose que miró hacia la colina arriba para ver el gran reloj del patio pero no llegaba a verlo.

- Si, deben de ser casi las seis. Me queda casi una hora de espera- y se tumbó como Scorpius.

- ¡Queréis ser mas silenciosos!

- ¿Qué?- Scorpius se levantó, alguien vino a gritarles.

- Estoy intentando estudiar- Era Shopie.

- Hola, chica de la mano- dijo Scorpius, Albus se empezó a reír.

- Muy gracioso. Llevo un rato estudiando y habéis tenido que venir vosotros a interrumpirme.

- ¿Ya tienes tus libros?- dijo Albus viendo una gran pila de libros justo de tras de la niña

- Si, mi madre me los trajo anoche, se preocupa por mi educación- de reojo miró a Rose.

- Yo ya me los he leído todos- dijo Rose con aire se superioridad.

- Yo esta es la tercera vez que me los leo- Dijo la niña mientras cerraba Historia de la Magia Moderna.

- Espera un momento… ¿que libro es ese?- dijo Rose al ver la portada.

- Se podría decir que es la biografía de Harry Potter porque sólo habla de él y de cómo destruyó al mago oscuro, ¿no decías que ya lo habías leído?

- Eh… ese estaba agotado cuando fui a comprarlos... ¿me lo dejas?- dijo Rose mientras extendía la mano.

- No, estaba leyéndolo, lo siento, espera a que te lo traigan tus papas el día antes de empezar el curso- y con un giró hondeó su melena negra y con un destello rojo de sus gafas desapareció con sus libros.

- Esta niña me saca de mis casillas- dijo Rose mientras apretaba los puños.

- Parece ser que a tu prima le ha salido una dura competidora…- dijo Scorpius mientras se tumbaba.

- No, eso nunca- dijo Al mientras se tumbaba. – Esta chica se ve claramente que es mil veces superior.

- ¡Imbécil! – y Rose le tiró a su primo un trozo de rama del árbol que había en el suelo.

- ¡Cuidado que lo vas a matar!

- ¡Hagrid!- Albus se levantó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte, tu padre acaba de llegar.

- ¡Pero si me dijo que venía a las siete!

- Ya pero se ve que en el ministerio terminó antes y ha venido.

- ¿Por qué no vino él a por mí?

- Esta en el despacho de la directora, te espera allí, ya he avisado a James, y he venido a buscarte, tú no sabes llegar al despacho ¿no?

- Pues no.

- Bueno pues vamos.

- Adiós Al- Rose se despidió- nos vemos luego.

- Si Albus, hasta la cena.

- ¡Os queréis callar!- Shopie apareció otra vez, pero no se lo esperaba- Eh… hola profesor Hagrid, estaba repasando y ellos…

- Si, si. Bueno venga Al, hasta luego Rose, Scorpius – y se fueron colina arriba.

- ¿No te ha salido bien ahora?- Scorpius miró a Shopie y Rose se empezó a reír.

Shopie se fue indignada.

- ¡Plumas de águila!- dijo Hagrid al llegar al final del pasillo en donde una enorme gárgola de piedra obstaculizaba el paso a unas escaleras. Al oír la frase, la gárgola en forma de águila gruño y se apartó, dejando ver unas escaleras de caracol que parecían automáticas, subían hacia arriba.

- ¿Subo?- dijo Albus.

- Si, si, yo me voy necesito ir al bosque prohibido a por madera, además tu padre está arriba.

- Si, voy- Albus se acercó a las escaleras y puso un pié en ellas, rápidamente comenzó a ascender.

Llegó ante una puerta, la abrió y rápidamente vió a su padre, apoyado en la mesa y a su hermano sentado en una silla.

- ¡Papa!- Albus no tardó en abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿A si que al final fuiste un Gryffindor?- Harry le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Comenzamos ya?- James rompió la bonita escena.

- Eh… si sí, claro, es lo que he venido a hacer. Bien, poneros aquí en frente- Harry se apartó. Tras él había una especie de recipiente de piedra. Desprendía un brillo azul que impregnaba toda la habitación, tenía escrituras extrañas a su alrededor.

- Papá ¿Qué es eso?- Albus se levantó para verlo.

- Lo utilizaré para explicaros mi historia. Es un pensadero, sirve para guardar recuerdos

- Osea que eso es lo que querías decir cuando en la carta ponías que nos lo ibas a enseñar ¿no?- dijo James que también estaba asombrado ante el recipiente.

- Bueno, todo a su tiempo, ahora quiero situaros, explicaros y que lo comprendáis todo.

- Si, bien, poneros aquí- Harry los colocó justo enfrente de él.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, la única luz era la que se desprendía el pensadero, un mágico azul.

- Bueno, eh…- Durante el camino Harry había repasado mil veces como iba a empezar, casi se sabía las palabras de memoria, pero al ponerse delante de sus hijos la mente se le quedó en blanco como un niño ante un examen, pensaba que estaba preparado para hacerlo pero puede ser que no fuese así.

Los ojos de James y Albus se clavaban en los de Harry. Tenía que contárselo, nunca había tenido mejor momento.

- Voldemort ha sido el mago más tenebroso que ha existido hasta ahora. Con su poder consiguió reclutar a un gran número de seguidores. Toda su maldad estuvo presente en él desde pequeño, ya que nunca conoció el amor. Nos remontaremos a antes de que él naciera. Su madre era una bruja, una sangre limpia descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Cometió un gran error, algo que la llevó a apartarse de su familia y que la llevaría a la muerte, se enamoró. Pero no se enamoró de cualquier persona, se enamoró de un muggle, un simple muggle. Pero este nunca se fijó en ella, de modo que con una poción consiguió cautivarlo y huyó de su casa con él. Vivió feliz y concibió un hijo, pero su gran error vino del amor, estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que creyó que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos bastaría para que él la amara y no la repudiase, de modo que dejó de darle la poción. Como era de esperar se pasó su efecto y el hombre la abandonó. Su corazón se rompió, fue tanto el dolor que sintió que murió dejando a su hijo sólo criado en un orfanato cualquiera, un orfanato donde no conocería nada del mundo mágico al que estaba destinado.

Sus hijos no se movían, parecían que lo iban entendiendo bien. De modo que continuó, aunque su boca parecía hablar sola.

-Este niño creció sólo en el orfanato, pero no tan ajeno a sus poderes como se cabía esperar. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era especial e incluso llegó a dominar algunos poderes para dañar y atemorizar a sus compañeros. Un día recibió la visita de uno de los profesores del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Que le dijo que era un mago y que lo acompañaría para comprar todo lo necesario para el colegio, pero como era de esperar no lo logró convencer tan rápidamente al chico hasta que no le demostró que verdaderamente tenía poderes.

Voldemort llegó al colegio, pasó su etapa escolar con excelentes notas pero durante su estancia en el mismo consiguió aprender cosas que ni algunos de los mejores magos de ahora son capaces de realizar, algo que lo llevaría en el camino de la inmortarlidad.

Voldemort creció y se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, atemorizando, engañando y sobornando consiguió hacerse con un gran número de seguidores y no tardó en estallar una guerra entre lo que podríamos decir el lado del mal y el lado del bien, liderado por la orden del fénix, una organización de magos cuya finalidad era luchar contra voldemort, dirigida por el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Voldemort escuchó rumores, algo que no le y directamente fue a terminar con ello. En la noche de Halloween hace 35 años, Voldemort se dirigió a casa de vuestros abuelos, para acabar con la gran amenaza, vino a matarme, pero no lo consiguió. Misteriosamente cuando lanzó el hechizo mortal contra mí no pudo matarme, si no que rebotó y dio contra él.

- ¿Pero por qué no pudo matarte?- Preguntó Albus.

- Mi madre, vuestra abuela, me defendió, dio su vida por mí y eso hizo que Voldemort no fuese capaz de atacarme, pero trágicamente esa noche murieron vuestros dos abuelos, mis padres. De modo que me quedaba sólo. Venid, vamos a ver el primer recuerdo. Hasta aquí hemos visto como Voldemort desapareció.

Este recuerdo me lo ha proporcionado la profesora McGonagall. Venid.- Todos se pusieron mirando la vasija. Parecía poco profunda. Harry sacó un frasquito y lo echó en la vasija. La sustancia era extraña, era de color plateado y no se sabía si era líquido o gas, pero daban ganas de tocarlo.

-Bien ahora nos inclinaremos y tocaremos con la punta de la nariz la sustancia, los tres a la vez, entonces entraremos en el cuerdo, ¿entendido? Una, dos y tres, ahora.

Todos se inclinaron, la nariz tocó la sustancia y poco a poco comenzaron a ser succionados por la vasija, caían, caían contra el suelo de lo que parecía una calle. Albus pensó que ahí acabaría la historia, pero no, no chocaron, se pararon justo de pié.

- ¿Dónde estamos papa?- James miraba alrededor.

- Es la calle donde viven mis tíos, donde yo viví con ellos.

- ¡Mira papá ahí gente allí!- dos figuras altas estaban en la puerta, esa no es…

- Si, es la profesora McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore, vamos a acercarnos, no os preocupéis que no pueden vernos, vamos a escuchar que dicen.

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».

Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la

exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el

único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes

que yo nunca tuve.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora

Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe

lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo

detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa

estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría

pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal

intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera

«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era

verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció

en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter

están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no

pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo

que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del

cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,

por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo

y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;

pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía

de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a

decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda

ahora.

—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la

profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no

puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta

de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por

la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán

explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.

—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.

Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás

comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de

hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre

Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus

gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y

andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho

mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,

Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía

tener escondido a Harry.

—Hagrid lo traerá.

—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a

regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene

la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte

mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta

ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó

del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía

parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco

veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y

además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi

toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y

sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos

musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con

cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he

traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_

comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas

se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro

azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un

relámpago.

Albus se acercó para verlo mejor. Era un bebé muy pequeño, su padre no tendría más de un año.

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la

rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí,

Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la

barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro

herido.

—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero

no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con

_muggles_...

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró

la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras

Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.

Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las

mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres

contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora

McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore

irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer

aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

- Vamos, ya es hora de salir- dijo Harry y tiró de sus hijos. Un segundo más tarde estaban en el despacho otra vez.

- Ese día… ¿te hizo la cicatriz?- dijo Albus.

- Si, fue donde rebotó la maldición. Ese día me marcó para el resto de mi vida…

- Buenos, desde ese momento viví con mis tíos, viendo como malcriaban a mi primo y como me maltrataban a ti, no tuve una dulce infancia. Hasta que un día recibí una carta, me la llevó el mismísimo Hagrid, diciéndome que era un mago, y que estaba destinado a ir a Hogwarts. Para mí todo aquello era desconocido puesto que me lo habían ocultado desde siempre- Harry vió como sus hijos se miraban, y antes de que se lo reprocharan continuó hablando- Llegué al colegio y todo el mundo sabía mi historia, menos yo, todos sabían la grandeza que supuestamente había hecho, menos yo, todos sabían mi vida, menos yo. Fui seleccionado para Gryffindor y conocí a vuestros tíos, Ron y Hermione. Fui elegido jugador de Quidditch, el más joven en mucho tiempo, era buscador, la verdad muy bueno, hasta que llegó tu madre… Ese año descubrimos que algo estaba oculto en el castillo, algo que intentaron robar de Gringonts pero que no consiguieron. Estaba a bien resguardo bajo un perro de tres cabezas.

No tardó mucho en llegar mi primer encuentro con Voldemort desde la noche que casi me mata. En un castigo tuve que ir al bosque prohibido y allí estaba, bebiendo sangre de unicornio, para mantenerse con vida, bueno vivo, ya que no se puede decir que eso era una persona. Los rumores de su desaparición fueron resueltos, no murió, estaba por ahí vagando, pero vivo.

- ¿Te atacó ese día?- dijo James.

- No, me defendieron y no me hizo nada pero fue algo muy revelardor. Investigando averiguamos que lo que ocultaba el perro era la piedra filosofal y que quien verdaderamente la estaba buscando era Voldemort, pero uno de los profesores estaba moviendo los hilos por él. Ese año descubrí un espejo, un espejo que te mostraba lo que mas deseabas y que me ayudó a conseguir la piedra. Vamos a revivirlo.

Los tres e volvieron a acercar al pensadero. Esta vez Harry sacó su varita, apuntó a su cabeza y se ella salió una especie de hilo plateado igual que el anterior que había en el botecito. Lo echó al pensadero y comenzó a brillar.

Poco tardaron en estar en una sala circular, iluminada por antorchas y donde un hombre alto con un gran turbante miraba a un pequeño Harry Potter.

Albus se sorprendió al ver a su padre a esa edad, era exactamente igual a él, pero su padre tenía gafas, él no.

- Vamos a acercarnos, ya sabéis que no podrán hacernos daño ni vernos.

—Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí

cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el

mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni

bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he

servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo

conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores.

Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó...

decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...

—No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?

«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra

antes de que lo haga Quirrell.¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero ¿cómo puedo

mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?

Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell

lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo

hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.

—¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!

Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del

mismo Quirrell.

—Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...

Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.

—Sí... Potter... ven aquí.

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.

—Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.

Harry se aproximó.

«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que

veo, eso es todo.»

Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del

turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.

Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde,

su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le

guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió

que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había

conseguido la Piedra.

—¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:

—Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos la mano —inventó—. Yo... he

ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor. Quirrell maldijo otra vez.

Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no

movía los labios.

—Él miente... él miente...

—¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—.

La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.

—Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...

—¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!

—Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.

Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía

mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su

turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía

extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Albus se quedó elado, no se esperaba lo que acababa de ver. James se echó a un lado.

Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde

tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que

Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y

ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.

—Harry Potter... —susurró.

Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y

quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre

ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La

sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal

Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré

capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que

tienes en el bolsillo?

Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se

tambalearan.

—No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a

mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...

—¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.

Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna

sonreía.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus

padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no

tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que

quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.

—¡NUNCA!

Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y,

al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De

inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a

partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo

soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...

Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose

los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.

—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió

contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La

cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell

chillando desesperado.

—Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y Quirrell, aunque

mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló,

aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas

rojas y brillantes.

—¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.

Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry,

instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.

—¡AAAAAAH!

Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta:

Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era

sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con

fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y

el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los

aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su

cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».

Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que

todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...

El despacho de Dumbledore apareció ante ellos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué paso después?- James estaba ansioso.

- Quirrell no pudo tocarme, por la protección de mi madre, de modo que se destruyó.

- ¿Voldemort escapo?- Albus miraba a su padre con cara de no querer escucar lo que iba a decir.

- Si, volvió a escapar, pero no consiguió la piedra. Bueno ¿continuamos?

Los dos chicos asintieron.

- No tardé en entrar en segundo. Había sido avisado de que no volviese, de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir, pero yo no podía quedarme en esa casa, la de mis tíos, tenía que irme a mi verdadera casa, lo que para mi era un hogar. Hogwarts.

- Los acontecimientos desastrosos no tardaron en comenzar. Aparecieron pintadas en el colegio, diciendo que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta.

- ¿Qué era esa cámara?- preguntó Albus.

- Fue una cámara creada por Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio, tras una disputa con los otros tres. Slytherin quería que sólo los limpios de sangre entraran al colegio mientras que los demás permitían a todos la oportunidad de ser magos. De modo que creó una cámara en cuyo interior albergaba un monstruo, que sería el encargado de "limpiar" el colegio. Esa cámara sólo sería abierta por el heredero de Slytherin, él único con poder para controlar al monstruo.

- Eso si lo se yo, era un basilisco ¿no?- dijo James.

- ¿Un que?

- Una serpiente muy grande. Bueno James no adelantes acontecimientos. Desde que apareció ese mensaje comenzó a aparecer gente petrificada, entre ellos vuestra tía Hermione, pero lo peor era que me acusaban a mí de ser el heredero de Slytherin.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Pues porque yo tenía poderes que sólo Slytherin y el mismísimo Voldemort habían alcanzado, como saber hablar cárcel. Bien, investigando, encontramos un diario, un diario en el que un chico llamado Tom Ryddle me enseño que la cámara había sido abierta y que habían acusado a Hagrid de abrirla.

- Pero no fue Hagrid ¿no?- preguntó Albus.

- No, fue…- James no continuó.

- No, no fue él. No tardó en aparecer otra pintada en la que decía que habían capturado a una chica, a una sangre limpia y que había sido llevada a la cámara, vuestra madre- Albus dio un pequeño grito. Con la ayuda de un fantasma conseguimos entrar en la cámara vuestro tío Ron y yo – Albus pensó en lo que le había dicho Rose, esa debería de ser una de las historias que le había contado su padre- Tuvimos que separarnos y al final entré yo solo a la cámara. Allí me encontré con Ginny, vuestra madre, y también con alguien inesperado, Tom Ryddle.

- ¿El del diario? Pero… debería ser muy viejo ¿no?- dijo Albus.

- No, lucia la misma imagen que yo había visto cincuenta años atrás. Era un recuerdo que vivía en el diario.

- ¿Cómo el pensadero pero en libro?- pregunto Albus.

- Mas o menos pero con la diferencia de que el pensadero no aparece para matarte.

- ¿Intentó matarte?- Albus dio un salto.

- ¿Qué tal si lo vemos?

Juntos se metieron en otro recuerdo.

Aparecieron en lo que según su padre era la cámara de los secretos, una gran cabeza de un mago estaba justo al fondo, había un pasillo amplio con muchas cabezas de serpientes como esculturas. Al final estaba, según vio Albus, su padre, algo más mayor que lo que estaba en él ultimo recuerdo, su madre, desmayada y un muchacho moreno, debía ser Tom.

- Acerquémonos, este recuerdo está dividido en fragmentos, de modo que daremos saltos, para que lo entendáis os iré explicando.

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—

. Quería verte. Y hablarte.

—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido:

estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el

bolsillo la varita de Harry.

Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una

larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le

abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.

—Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado

escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que

sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de

segunda mano, que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el

bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...

Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una

mirada casi ávida.

—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero

me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny,

simplemente, me adoraba: _Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan_

_contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar_

_en el bolsillo..._

Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron

los pelos de la nuca.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la

gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su

alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de

sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita

Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con

algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny

Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.

- ¡¿Mamá!?

- Si, vuestra madre embrujada por Tom abrió la camara igual que él mismo la abrió acusando a Hagrid, pero no consiguió sus propósitos. Sigamos viendo.

He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas

preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.

—¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.

—Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico

extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin

más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue

posterior a ti.

—Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi

futuro, Harry Potter...

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres

resplandecientes palabras:

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

—¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo

entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre

_muggle_? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de

madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar _muggle _que me abandonó antes de que

yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo

nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando

yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!

A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al

huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente... Al final

hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.

—¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.

—No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración

agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus

Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de

Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes

miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.

De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una

mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo

Ryddle, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la

intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese

verdad.

Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara

no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era

inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció

que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que

Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.

Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia

el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la

de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en

el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un

pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.

El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de

mirar fijamente a Ryddle.

—Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

—_¿Fawkes? _—musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.

—Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que _Fawkes _había dejado caer—, eso no

es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.

Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de

Harry.

Ryddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara,

como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero

viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?

Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de _Fawkes _ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya

no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír.

—A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos

ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en

que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables

—añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.

Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a

_Fawkes _y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo.

No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí,

menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que

llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más

claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.

—Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente

Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió

para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen _muggle _—añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella

evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina.

Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible,

inmundo!

Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

—O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo.

Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry

Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos

huérfanos, los dos criados por _muggles_. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de

_pársel _que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos

físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que

quería saber.

Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero

Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.

—Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord

Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de

su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.

Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a _Fawkes _y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y

luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le

extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas

y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle

abrió la boca y silbó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.

—_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. _Fawkes _se balanceaba sobre su hombro.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio,

horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.

Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior.

El recuerdo se detuvo.

- Esta parte no quiero que la veáis.

- Así que era Voldemort…- Abus estaba muy afligido- Engañó a mamá.

- Si, la utilizó.

- ¿Y la serpiente?- preguntó Albus.

- El basilisco salió invocado por Voldemort yo pelee con él y acabé matándolo con la espada que saqué del sombrero. Pero me hirió, me hirió mortalmente por su veneno, que me sirvió para algo más… Sigamos viendo.

Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el

brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un

estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.

Harry; apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía

lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre

que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de

colores apagados.

Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.

—_Fawkes _—dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, _Fawkes_... —Sintió que el pájaro

posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido.

Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante

de él.

—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto. Hasta el

pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.

Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de _Fawkes_. Por las

brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.

—Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo

que quieras. No tengo prisa.

Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas.

—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo

en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor

Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre

_sangre sucia_, Harry... Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al

final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.

Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se

iba...

Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía

más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba _Fawkes_, apoyándole todavía la

suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no

había herida.

—Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho

que te vayas!

Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a _Fawkes _con la varita de Harry Sonó

como un disparo y _Fawkes _emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.

—Lágrimas de fénix... —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de

Harry—. Naturalmente... Poderes curativos..., me había olvidado... —miró a Harry a la

cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo...

Levantó la varita.

Entonces, con un batir de alas, _Fawkes _pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y

dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.

Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita

levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado

para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno.

Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario,

vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando,

y entonces...

Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo

roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había

abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

- Salimos.

Todos llegaron al despacho.

- ¿Cómo llego el diario a manos de mamá?-Albus preguntó.

- El padre de un compañero mío de clase se lo metió entre sus cosas, el padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucios Malfoy, fueron seguidores de Voldemort.

- ¿El abuelo de Scorpius?- dijo Albus.

- Si, ¿ves por lo que no quería que te juntaras con él?

- Pero Scorpius no tuvo culpa…- Albus miró al suelo, de modo que Harry pensó en continuar.

- Vuestra madre se despertó y pudimos escapar de la cámara, destruyendo el recuerdo de voldemort y terminándo mi segundo año en el colegio.

27


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco:

_**Amo y vasallo**_

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Harry a sus hijos

- Si, vamos papá a por tu tercer año- dijo James.

- Si bueno, mi tercer año conseguí descubrir cosas importantes y también conseguí una unión letal…- Harry se paró.

- Vamos papá continúa.

- Si. Ese año había escapado de Azkaban uno de los magos más peligrosos de los que se habían unido a Voldemort. Sirius Black. La seguridad se extremó en el colegio, ya que según todos vendría a buscarme ya que supuestamente quería vengarse por la derrota de Voldemort, de modo que vinieron los guardianes de Azkaban, los dementotes.

Los dementores son unas criaturas horribles que se alimentan de los recuerdos más infelices que tenemos, dejando a su paso una atmósfera de desolación. A mi me afectaban más que a ninguno de mis compañeros, debido a mi pasado, lleno de muertes y dolor.

Ese año hubo dos incorporaciones nuevas en el profesorado del colegio. Hagrid se hizo cardo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Remus Lupin de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ese era el padre de Ted.

Yo le pedí que me enseñara, a Lupin, a defenderme de los dementotes y me ayudó. Me -enseño el encantamiento Patronus.

Bueno el curso fue pasando y sucedieron cosas. Sirius entró en el colegio, vuestro tío lo vio, la rata de Ron desapareció y un perro negro que yo había visto antes de entrar al colegio apareció en nuestras vidas.

Con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, un mapa que muestra la situación de la gente, que me dieron vuestros tíos Fred y George conseguí enterarme de un secreto. Sirius Black, el prisionero que se escapó de Azkaban, fue quien vendió a mis padres a Voldemort, el les dijo donde estaban escondidos. Pero Sirius supuestamente era un gran amigo de mi padre, de modo que era una traición, traición que me hizo querer matarlo, querer buscarlo, además de darme mucho asco ya que él era mi padrino. Pero ese día escuché que mató a otro amigo un tal Petter Pettigrew. Pero yo lo ví en el mapa a ese tal Petter. Pasó el tiempo y un Ron fue arrastrado por el perro negro hasta el sauce boxeador y de ahí a la casa de los gritos. Hermione y yo lo seguimos y descubrimos que el perro era en realidad Sirius.

Poco a poco se fue explicando todo, Sirius no vendió a mis padres, si no Petter Pettigrew que no estaba muerto si no que era un animago, al igual que Sirius y había vivido hasta ese día con la familia Weasley.

Sirius me contó que mi padre, Setter y él mismo se habían hecho animagos para poder ayudar a Lupin, que era un hombre lobo, para poder controlarlo cuando se transformaba y que verdaderamente fue Setter el que vendió a mis padres. Mientras salíamos del árbol Lupin se transformó en hombre lobo, Setter escapó y Sirius se transformó en perro para poder controlarlo. Yo los seguí con hermione y Lupin al final dejó de atacar a Sirius perro, pero Sirius estaba muy herido. En el lago una bandada de dementotes nos encontraron con Sirius y casi nos matan a todos a no ser que por un patronus que… según pensé en un momento lo había hecho vuestro abuelo.

- Pero si esta muerto.

- Ya, eso mismo pensé yo pero la ilusión de verlo me hizo no pensar en nada más. Bueno, Sirius fue capturado, aunque nuestras intenciones eran las de entregar a Pettery yo me iría con Sirius a vivier liberándome de mis tíos, pero al suceder todo aquello Hermione y yo con un giratiempos viajamos en el tiempo y conseguimos rescatar a Sirius. Pero tuvo que esconderse ya que seguía siendo un proscrito. Y ese patronus que yo pensaba que lo había hecho mi padre en verdad lo había hecho yo mismo desde el otro lado.

- Bueno ese año perdí a mi padrino.

- ¿A si terminó tu tercer año?- dijo James.

- Si. Vamos a por el cuarto.

- Papá yo quiero ver el recuerdo del patronus- dijo James alucinado.

- No hijo, eso nos retardaría mucho, es temprano son las siete y media, tenemos tiempo papa…

- No, no, llevamos hora y media y me quedan cuatro años por contaros, lo mas seguro es que no terminemos hoy.

- ¿Qué? No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Voldemort esté muerto.

- Yo tampoco papá.

- Entonces elegid, terminamos hoy o veis lo del patronus.

- Esta bien…

- Bueno sigo. Llegamos a cuarto año, ya tenía 14 años. Pasé gran parte del verano en casa de vuestros abuelos Weasley porque fuimos a los mundiales de Quidditch.

- ¡Que fuerte!-James se quedó con la boca abierta- Me encantaría haber ido.

- Si, el partido fue estupendo pero lo que ocurrió después, no. Un grupo de personas, de mortífagos.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Albus.

- Los seguidores de Voldemort- contestó James.

- Gracias James.

- Bueno pues eso que un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort se encargaron de aterrorizar a todas las personas que estábamos allí. Y llegaron a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. Esa señal la invocaban en el tiempo de Voldemort cuando habían matado a alguien, pero allí no mataron a nadie.

Ese año en Hogwarts había un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como todos los años, Alastor Moody o mejor dicho ojoloco Moody. Además ese año el colegio era la sede del Torneo de los Tres magos. Todo el mundo se volvió loco por participar, pero nada más los mayores de 17 años podían participar.

En el Torneo participaban varios colegios más, dos concretamente, de modo que se elegirían tres campeones uno de cada colegio.

Llegó el día de la elección de campeones y no sin saber como salí elegido cuarto campeón y segundo de Hogwarts, vuestra tía Fleur fue también elegida como campeona de su colegio. No pude librarme y tuve que competir.

Había tres pruebas, muy complicadas para un alumno de cuarto.

- ¿Nos las vas a enseñar? Dijo Albus.

- No, bueno las pruebas en si no, pero veremos uno de los peores recuerdos que tengo.

- ¿De que iban las pruebas?- pregunto Albus.

- Pues la primera fue conseguir robarle a un dragón un huevo de oro- sus hijos se quedaron con la boca abierta- Lo conseguí gracias al hechizo accio que me ayudó vuestra tía a conseguir dominarlo y de ese modo invoqué a mi escoba y conseguí hacerme con él.

La segunda prueba consistía aguantar bajo el lago mas de una hora para buscar algo que nos habían quitado y para nosotros era importante, concretamente una persona.

- ¿La tuya fue mama?-pregunto Albus.

- No… fue vuestro tío Ron

- ¿Y por qué no mama? – en esa época yo no tenía nada especial con vuestra madre.

- Vale, lo tenías con el tío Ron- dijo James, Albus estalló en carcajadas.

- Por favor, esto es serio, vamos a continuar.

--Bueno pase la segunda prueba y llegó la tercera. Durante todo el curso yo había soñado varias veces con Voldemort y lo veía con Petter.

- ¿Esa fue la unión que provocó el tercer año?

- Si, Petter al escapar fue a encontrarse con Voldemort y juntos planeaban algo, me querían a mí y todo lo sucedido en el torneo y los mundiales era muy extraño.

La tercera prueba fue un laberinto, teníamos que encontrar el trofeo, el primero que llegara a encontrarla ganaría. Pero lo que yo no sabía es que todo estaba preparado para que yo llegara hasta ella. Uno de los campeones fue embrujado y atacó a los otros para quitármelos de mi camino pero no pudo con el otro campeón de Hogwarts y juntos llegamos hasta la copa- Harry paró.

- ¿Esto es lo que nos quieres enseñar no?- James se levantó.

- Si- otro hilo plateado salió de la cabeza de Harry y fue a parar al pensadero. Vamos.

El suelo se despegó de sus pies. Chocaron contra hierba, estaban en una especie de campo, pero no podía se, se veían figuras a lo lejos. Estaban en un cementerio.

- La copa chicos en verdad era un traslador. Los dos campeones de Hogwarts decidimos llegar juntos como campeones y lo sujetamos de modo que los dos llegamos a donde el traslador quería, pero ese traslador sólo me quería a mí, ¡mirad, ahí llego!

Dos chavales jóvenes aparecieron, Albus reconoció a su padre y el otro debía de ser el otro campeón. No sabían lo que iban a ver.

—¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó.

—Nadie —respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo

inquietante—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?

—Ni idea —dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

—Sí —asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.

Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña

sensación de que los vigilaban.

—Alguien viene —dijo de pronto.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando

derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la

forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos.

Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con

capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso,

permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era

simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

Harry bajó un poco la varita y echó una ojeada a Cedric. Éste le devolvió una

mirada de desconcierto. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se

detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un

segundo, Harry, Cedric y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte

que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la

varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin

poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía:

—Mata al otro.

Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas

palabras:

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

A través de los párpados cerrados, Harry percibió el destello de un rayo de luz

verde, y oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. El dolor de la cicatriz alcanzó tal

intensidad que sintió arcadas, y luego empezó a disminuir. Aterrorizado por lo que

vería, abrió los ojos escocidos.

Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos.

Estaba muerto.

Durante un segundo que contuvo toda una eternidad, Harry miró la cara de Cedric,

sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, su boca

medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa. Y entonces, antes de que su mente hubiera

aceptado lo que veía, antes de que pudiera sentir otra cosa que aturdimiento e

incredulidad, alguien lo levantó.

El hombrecillo de la capa había posado su lío de ropa y, con la varita encendida,

arrastraba a Harry hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre

inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra ella:

TOM RYDDLE

El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas cuerdas que sujetaron

firmemente a Harry, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el

sonido de una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha.

Forcejeó, y el hombre lo golpeó: lo golpeó con una mano a la que le faltaba un dedo, y

entonces Harry comprendió quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha: Colagusano.

—¡Tú! —dijo jadeando.

Pero Colagusano, que había terminado de sujetarlo, no contestó: estaba demasiado

ocupado comprobando la firmeza de las cuerdas, y sus dedos temblaban

incontrolablemente hurgando en los nudos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry había

quedado tan firmemente atado a la lápida que no podía moverse ni un centímetro,

Colagusano sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca.

Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa. Harry no podía

decir nada, ni podía ver adónde había ido Colagusano. No podía volver la cabeza para

mirar al otro lado de la lápida: sólo podía ver lo que había justo delante de él.

El cuerpo de Cedric yacía a unos seis metros de distancia. Un poco más allá,

brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de los tres magos. La varita de Harry se

encontraba en el suelo, a sus pies. El lío de ropa que Harry había pensado que sería un

bebé se hallaba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura. Se agitaba de manera inquietante. Harry

lo miró, y la cicatriz le volvió a doler... y de pronto comprendió que no quería ver lo que

había dentro de aquella ropa... no quería que el lío se abriera...

Oyó un ruido a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se

deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a oír, cada vez

más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que soñaba como si

estuviera acarreando algo pesado. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Harry, que lo

vio empujando hasta la sepultura algo que parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente

lleno de agua. Oyó que salpicaba al suelo, y era más grande que ningún caldero que él

hubiera utilizado nunca: era una especie de pila de piedra capaz de contener a un

hombre adulto sentado.

La cosa que había dentro del lío de ropa, en el suelo, se agitaba con más

persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En aquel momento, Colagusano hacía algo en

el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas crepitantes.

La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad.

El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. La

superficie comenzó no sólo a borbotear, sino que también lanzaba chispas abrasadoras,

como si estuviera ardiendo. El vapor se espesaba emborronando la silueta de

Colagusano, que atendía el fuego. El lío de ropa empezó a agitarse más fuerte, y Harry

volvió a oírla voz fría y aguda:

—¡Date prisa!

La entera superficie del agua relucía por las chispas. Parecía incrustada de

brillantes.

—Ya está listo, amo.

—Ahora... —dijo la voz fría.

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había

dentro, y Harry soltó un grito que fue ahogado por lo que Colagusano le había metido

en la boca.

Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo

oculto, horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Lo que

Colagusano había llevado con él tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry no

había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto

escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran

muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a

aquélla: era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes.

Parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo: levantó los brazos delgados, se los echó al

cuello a Colagusano, y éste lo levantó. Al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha, y Harry

percibió, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano

mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el rostro

plano y malvado iluminado por las chispas que saltaban de la superficie de la poción, y

oyó el golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero.

«Que se ahogue —pensó Harry, mientras la cicatriz le dolía casi más de lo que

podía resistir—. Por favor... que se ahogue...»

Colagusano habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. Levantó la

varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche:

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!

La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Horrorizado, vio

que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La

superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas

direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

En aquel momento, Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica

una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos

de espanto.

—¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor!

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy

fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó.

Harry comprendió lo que iba a hacer tan sólo un segundo antes de que ocurriera.

Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo taparse los oídos para evitar oír el

grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó a Harry como si él también hubiera sido

acuchillado con la daga. Oyó un golpe contra el suelo, oyó los jadeos de angustia, y

luego el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del

caldero. Harry no se atrevía a mirar, pero la poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente, y

producía una luz que traspasaba los párpados de Harry.

Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Hasta que notó en la cara su agitada

respiración, Harry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante de él.

—Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias.

Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, tan firmemente estaba atado. Mirando

hacia abajo de soslayo, forcejeando inútilmente con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la

lápida, vio la brillante daga plateada, temblando en la mano que le quedaba a

Colagusano. Sintió la punta penetrar en el pliegue del codo del brazo derecho, y la

sangre escurriendo por la manga de la rasgada túnica. Colagusano, sin dejar de jadear de

dolor, se hurgó en el bolsillo en busca de una redoma de cristal y la colocó bajo el corte

que le había hecho a Harry de forma que entrara dentro un hilillo de sangre.

Tambaleándose, llevó la sangre de Harry hasta el caldero y la vertió en su interior.

Al instante el liquido adquirió un color blanco cegador. Habiendo concluido el trabajo,

Colagusano cayó de rodillas al lado del caldero; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó

tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, sollozando y dando gritos

ahogados...

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo

tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. Nada sucedió...

«Que se haya ahogado —pensó Harry—, que haya salido mal...»

Y entonces, de repente, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una

enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando nubes espesas y lo envolvió todo, de

forma que no pudo ver ni a Colagusano ni a Cedric ni ninguna otra cosa aparte del

vapor suspendido en el aire.

«Ha ido mal —pensó—. Se ha ahogado... Por favor... por favor, que esté muerto...»

Pero entonces, a través de la niebla, vio, aterrorizado, que del interior del caldero se

levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto.

—Vísteme —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda, y Colagusano, sollozando

y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica

negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una

sola mano.

El hombre delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente... y Harry

contempló el rostro que había nutrido sus pesadillas durante los últimos tres años. Más

blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la

de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Todo se detuvo.

- A si es como Voldemort regreso- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó después?- dijo James.

- Invoco a sus mortífagos más fieles que no estaban encarcelados, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

- Entonces explicó como había desaparecido, como no pudo matarme, lo que ya os he enseñado y… bueno mirar, continuaremos por ahí.

Voldemort avanzó lentamente, y volvió su rostro a Harry. Levantó su varita.

—_¡Crucio!_

Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Harry hubiera sufrido nunca: los

huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le

daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir...

Y luego cesó. Su cuerpo quedó colgado, sin fuerzas, de las cuerdas que lo ataban a

la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y miró aquellos brillantes ojos rojos a través de una

especie de niebla. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos resonaban en la noche.

—Creo que veis lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más

fuerte que yo —dijo Voldemort—. Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de

nadie.

Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demostraré mi poder

matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos vosotros, sin un Dumbledore que lo ayude ni

una madre que muera por él. Le daré una oportunidad. Tendrá que luchar, y no os

quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Sólo un poquito más,

_Nagini _—susurró, y la serpiente se retiró deslizándose por la hierba hacia los

mortífagos—. Ahora, Colagusano, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.

Harry notó como Albus se aferraba a su brazo.

No te preocupes hijo… no me mató, si no tu no estarías aquí.

Colagusano se acercó a Harry, que intentó sacudirse su aturdimiento y apoyar en los

pies el peso del cuerpo antes de que le desataran las cuerdas. Colagusano levantó su

nueva mano plateada, le sacó la bola de tela de la boca, y luego, de un solo golpe, cortó

todas las ataduras que sujetaban a Harry a la lápida.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry podría haber pensado en huir, pero la

pierna herida le temblaba, y los mortífagos cerraban filas, tapando los huecos de los que

faltaban y formando un cerco más apretado en torno a Voldemort y él. Colagusano se

dirigió hacia el lugar en que yacía el cuerpo de Cedric, y regresó con la varita de Harry,

que le puso con brusquedad en la mano, sin mirarlo, para volver luego a ocupar su sitio

en el círculo de mortífagos.

—¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? —preguntó Voldemort con voz

melosa. Sus rojos ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a Harry, como si se tratara de una vida

anterior, el club de duelo al que había asistido brevemente en Hogwarts dos años antes...

Todo cuanto había aprendido en él era el encantamiento de desarme, _Expelliarmus_. ¿Y

qué utilidad podría tener quitarle la varita a Voldemort, si es que conseguía hacerlo,

cuando estaba rodeado de mortífagos y serían por lo menos treinta contra uno? Nunca

había aprendido nada que fuera adecuado para aquel momento. Sabía que se iba a

enfrentar a aquello contra lo que siempre los había prevenido Moody: la maldición

_Avada Kedavra_, que no se podía interceptar. Y Voldemort tenía razón: aquella vez su

madre no se encontraba allí para morir por él. Estaba completamente desprotegido...

—Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry —dijo Voldemort, agachándose un

poco, pero sin dejar de presentar a Harry su cara de serpiente—. Vamos, hay que

comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus

buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry.

Los mortífagos volvieron a reírse. La boca sin labios de Voldemort se contorsionó

en una sonrisa. Harry no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se burlara de él

antes de matarlo... no iba a darle esa satisfacción...

—He dicho que te inclines —repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita.

Harry sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba como empujada firmemente por

una mano enorme e invisible, y los mortífagos rieron más que antes.

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort con voz suave, y, cuando levantó la varita, la

presión que empujaba a Harry hacia abajo desapareció—. Ahora da la cara como un

hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre...

»Señores, empieza el duelo.

Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más, y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada

para defenderse, recibió de nuevo el impacto de la maldición _cruciatus_. El dolor fue tan

intenso, tan devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le

horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó más

fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida.

Y luego todo cesó. Harry se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso en pie.

Temblaba tan incontrolablemente como Colagusano después de cortarse la mano. En su

tambaleo llegó hasta el muro de mortífagos, que lo empujaron hacia Voldemort.

—Un pequeño descanso —dijo Voldemort, dilatando de emoción las alargadas

rendijas de la nariz—, una breve pausa... Duele, ¿verdad, Harry? No querrás que lo

repita, ¿a que no?

Harry no respondió. Moriría como Cedric. Aquellos ojos rojos despiadados se lo

estaban diciendo: iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero a lo que no

estaba dispuesto era a doblegarse. No iba a obedecer a Voldemort... no iba a

implorarle...

—Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita —dijo Voldemort con voz suave—.

¡Respóndeme! _¡Imperio!_

Y, por tercera vez en su vida, Harry sintió la sensación de que su mente se vaciaba

de todo pensamiento... Era una bendición, no pensar; era como flotar, soñar... _Di_

_simplemente «no, por piedad»... Di «no, por piedad»... Simplemente dilo..._

«No lo haré —dijo otra voz más fuerte desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza—; no

responderé.. .»

_Di «no, por piedad»..._

«No lo haré, no lo diré...»

_Di «no, por piedad»..._

—¡NO LO HARÉ!

Y estas palabras brotaron de la boca de Harry. Retumbaron en el cementerio, y la

somnolencia desapareció tan de repente como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua

fría. Pero regresaron inmediatamente los dolores que la maldición _cruciatus _le había

dejado en todo el cuerpo, y la conciencia del lugar y la situación en que se encontraba.

—¿No lo harás? —dijo Voldemort en voz baja, y los mortífagos no se rieron

aquella vez—. ¿No dirás «no, por piedad»? Harry, la obediencia es una virtud que me

gustaría enseñarte antes de matarte... ¿tal vez con otra pequeña dosis de dolor?

Voldemort levantó la varita, pero aquella vez Harry estaba listo: con los reflejos

adquiridos en los entrenamientos de quidditch, se echó al suelo a un lado. Rodó hasta

quedar a cubierto detrás de la lápida de mármol del padre de Voldemort, y la oyó

resquebrajarse al recibir la maldición dirigida a él.

—No vamos a jugar al escondite, Harry —dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort,

acercándose más entre las risas de los mortífagos—. No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Es

que estás cansado del duelo? ¿Preferirías que terminara ya, Harry? Sal, Harry... sal y da

la cara. Será rápido... puede que m si quiera sea doloroso, no lo sé... ¡Como nunca me

he muerto...!

Harry permaneció agachado tras la lápida, comprendiendo que había llegado su fin.

No había esperanza... nadie iba a ayudarlo. Y, al oír a Voldemort acercarse aún más,

sólo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: que no iba a morir agachado

como un niño que jugara al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de

Voldemort. Moriría de pie como su padre, intentando defenderse aunque no hubiera

defensa posible.

Antes de que Voldemort asomara la cabeza de serpiente por el otro lado de la

lápida, Harry se había levantado; agarraba firmemente la varita con una mano, la

blandía ante él, y se abalanzaba al encuentro de Voldemort para enfrentarse con él cara

a cara.

Voldemort estaba listo. Al tiempo que Harry gritaba _«¡Expelliarmus!»_, Voldemort

lanzó su _«¡Avada Kedavra!»_.

De la varita de Voldemort brotó un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en

que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del

aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una

descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque

hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un

dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con

asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no

dejaba de vibrar.

Y entonces (nada podría haber preparado a Harry para aquello) sintió que sus pies

se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus

varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Se alejaron de la lápida del padre

de Voldemort, y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los mortífagos

gritaban pidiéndole instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente,

volvían a reunirse y a formar el círculo en torno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas.

El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas

seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de

ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en

forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los mortífagos

merodeaban como chacales, profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados.

—¡No hagáis nada! —les gritó Voldemort a los mortífagos.

Harry vio que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba

ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo

las varitas. Harry agarró la suya con más fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo

dorado permaneció intacto.

—¡No hagáis nada a menos que yo os lo mande! —volvió a gritar Voldemort.

Y, entonces, un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural llenó el aire... Procedía de cada uno

de los hilos de la red finamente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que

Harry pudo reconocer, aunque antes sólo lo había oído una vez: era el canto del fénix.

Para Harry era un sonido de esperanza... lo más hermoso y acogedor que había oído

en su vida. Sentía como si el canto estuviera dentro de él en vez de rodearlo. Era un

sonido que lo conectaba a Dumbledore, como si un amigo le hablara al oído...

_No rompas la conexión._

«Lo sé —le dijo Harry a la música—, ya sé que no debo.» Pero, en cuanto lo hubo

pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante más difícil de cumplir. Su varita empezó a vibrar

más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era

como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las

varitas. Harry notó que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los

guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección

del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con

enorme fuerza...

Cuando el más próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la

madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se

prendiera. Cuanto más se acercaba el guijarro, con más fuerza vibraba la varita de

Harry. Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, ésta se desharía. Parecía a

punto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos...

Concentró cada célula de su cerebro en obligar al guijarro a retroceder hacia

Voldemort, con el canto del fénix en los oídos y los ojos furiosos, fijos. Lentamente,

muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo, y luego, con la misma lentitud,

comenzaron a desplazarse en sentido opuesto... y entonces fue la varita de Voldemort la

que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza. Voldemort parecía anonadado y casi temeroso.

Uno de los guijarros de luz temblaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la varita de

Voldemort. Harry no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía qué podría sacar de aquello... pero

se concentró como nunca en su vida en obligar a aquel guijarro de luz a ir hacia la varita

de Voldemort, y despacio, muy despacio, el guijarro se movió a través del hilo dorado,

tembló por un momento, y luego hizo contacto.

De inmediato, la varita de Voldemort prorrumpió en estridentes alaridos de dolor.

A continuación (los rojos ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de terror) una mano de humo

denso surgió de la punta de la varita y se desvaneció: el espectro de la mano que le

había dado a Colagusano. Más gritos de dolor, y luego empezó a brotar de la punta de la

varita de Voldemort algo mucho más grande, algo gris que parecía hecho de un humo

casi sólido. Formó una cabeza... a la que siguieron el pecho y los brazos: era el torso de

Cedric Diggory.

Esto conmocionó a Harry de tal manera, que si en algún momento podría haber

soltado la varita habría sido aquél, pero el instinto se lo impidió, de manera que el rayo

de luz dorada siguió intacto, aunque el espeso espectro gris de Cedric Diggory (¿era un

espectro?, ¡parecía corpóreo!) salió en su totalidad de la punta de la varita de Voldemort

como de un túnel muy estrecho. Y aquella sombra de Cedric se puso de pie, miró a

ambos lados el rayo de luz dorada, y habló:

—¡Aguanta, Harry! —dijo.

La voz resonó distante. Harry miró a Voldemort, que contemplaba atónito la

escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello lo había cogido tan de sorpresa como

a Harry. Éste oyó los apagados gritos de terror de los mortífagos, que rondaban fuera de

la campana dorada.

Surgieron nuevos gritos de dolor de la varita, y luego algo más brotó de la punta: la

densa sombra de una segunda cabeza, rápidamente seguida de los brazos y el torso. Un

viejo al que Harry había visto en cierta ocasión en un sueño salía de la punta de la varita

exactamente igual que había hecho Cedric... Su espectro, o su sombra, o lo que fuera,

cayó junto al de Cedric y, apoyándose sobre su cayado, examinó con alguna sorpresa a

Harry, a Voldemort, la red dorada y las varitas conectadas.

—Entonces, ¿era un mago de verdad? —dijo el viejo, fijándose en Voldemort—.

Me mató, ése lo hizo... ¡Pelea bien, muchacho!

Pero ya estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza... y aquélla, gris como una estatua de

humo, era la de una mujer. Soportando las sacudidas con ambas manos para no soltar la

varita, Harry la vio caer al suelo y levantarse como los otros, observando.

La sombra de Bertha Jorkins contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la batalla que

tenía lugar ante ella.

—¡No sueltes! —le gritó, y su voz retumbó al igual que la de Cedric, como si

llegara de muy lejos—. ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!

Ella y los otros dos fantasmas comenzaron a deambular por la parte interior de la

campana dorada, mientras los mortífagos hacían algo parecido en la parte de fuera... Las

víctimas de Voldemort cuchicheaban rodeando a los duelistas, le susurraban a Harry

palabras de ánimo y le decían a Voldemort cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a oír.

Y entonces otra cabeza salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort... Harry supo

quién era en cuanto la vio, lo comprendió como si la hubiera estado esperando desde el

momento en que Cedric había surgido de la varita, lo comprendió porque la mujer que

salía era la persona en la que más había pensado aquella noche...

La sombra de humo de una mujer joven de pelo largo cayó al suelo tal como había

hecho Bertha, se levantó y lo miró... y Harry, con los brazos temblando furiosamente,

devolvió la mirada al rostro fantasmal de su madre.

—Tu padre está en camino... —dijo ella en voz baja—. Quiere verte... Todo irá

bien... ¡ánimo!...

Y entonces empezó a salir: primero la cabeza, luego el cuerpo, alto y de pelo

alborotado como Harry. La forma etérea de James Potter brotó del extremo de la varita

de Voldemort, cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como su mujer. Se acercó a Harry,

mirándolo, y le habló con la misma voz lejana y resonante que los otros, pero en voz

baja, para que Voldemort, cuya cara estaba ahora lívida de terror al verse rodeado por

sus víctimas, no pudiera oírlo:

—Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos...

pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a

Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry?

—Sí —contestó éste jadeando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sostener la varita,

que se le resbalaba entre los dedos.

—Harry —le cuchicheó la figura de Cedric—, lleva mi cuerpo, ¿lo harás? Llévales

el cuerpo a mis padres...

—Lo haré —contestó Harry con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo.

—Prepárate —susurró la voz de su padre—. Prepárate para correr... ahora...

—¡YA! —gritó Harry.

No hubiera podido aguantar ni un segundo más. Levantó la varita con todas sus

fuerzas, y el rayo dorado se partió. La jaula de luz se desvaneció y se apagó el canto del

fénix, pero las víctimas de Voldemort no desaparecieron: lo cercaron para servirle a

Harry de escudo.

Y Harry corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, golpeando a dos mortífagos

atónitos para abrirse paso. Corrió en zigzag por entre las tumbas, notando tras él las

maldiciones que le arrojaban, oyéndolas pegar en las lápidas: fue esquivando tumbas y

maldiciones, dirigiéndose como una bala hacia el cuerpo de Cedric, olvidado por

completo del dolor de la pierna, concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en lo que tenía que

hacer.

—¡Aturdidlo! —oyó gritar a Voldemort.

A tres metros de Cedric, Harry se parapetó tras un ángel de mármol para evitar los

chorros de luz roja. La punta de una de las alas del ángel cayó rota al ser alcanzada por

las maldiciones. Agarrando más fuerte la varita, salió corriendo.

—_¡Impedimenta! _—gritó, apuntando con la varita por encima del hombro a los

mortífagos que lo perseguían.

Por un grito amortiguado, pensó que había dado al menos a uno de ellos, pero no

tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar. Saltó sobre la Copa y se echó al suelo al oír más

maldiciones tras él. Nuevos chorros de luz le pasaron por encima de la cabeza mientras,

tumbado, alargaba la mano para coger el brazo de Cedric.

—¡Apartaos! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Es mío! —chilló Voldemort.

La mano de Harry había aferrado a Cedric por la muñeca. Entre él y Voldemort se

interponía una lápida, pero Cedric pesaba demasiado para arrastrarlo, y la Copa quedaba

fuera de su alcance.

Los rojos ojos de Voldemort destellaron en la oscuridad. Harry lo vio curvar la

boca en una sonrisa, y levantar la varita.

—_¡Accio! _—gritó Harry, apuntando a la Copa de los tres magos con la varita.

La Copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa.

A la vez que el Harry joven, ellos también salieron.

El despacho apareció.

- Bueno la historia aquí se complica bastante.

- ¿Por qué paso eso con vuestras varitas?- preguntó Albus.

- Mi varita y la de Voldemort eran hermanas, no pudieron atacarse y se conectaron.

- Me ha gustado ver a la abuela y al abuelo, se parecían mucho a mama y a ti. Si la verdad es que sí.

- Tras eso fui al despacho de Moody y descubrí que él fue quien lo había preparado todo pero que no era en realidad Moody si no un mortífago que todo el mndo creía muerto.

- Bueno entonces Voldemort ya estaba vivo y con cuerpo- Dijo James.

- Voldemort estaba más vivo que nunca, y su maldad superaba a la anterior etapa. Pero había conseguido burlarlo, había conseguido escapar, aunque no sabía hasta cuando.

21


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis:

_**El final de la historia**_

- Así terminó mi cuarto año- dijo Harry.

- La verdad es que no parabas ¿eh?- dijo James.

- No, mis cursos eran muy entretenidos como veis- contestó Harry.

- ¿Pero entonces Voldemort te buscó?- preguntó Albus.

- No, no le beneficiaba que la gente supiera que había vuelto, eso fue lo que más dificultó mi quinto año- dijo Harry.

- Osea que nadie se entero que había vuelto ¿no?- preguntó James.

- Exacto.

- Pero ¿cómo lo consiguió?- dijo Albus muy extrañado.

- Siendo invisible y silencioso- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Se volvía invisible?- dijo James con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No, bueno en verdad no se si tenía ese poder, pero lo que quiero decir es que no daba la cara, se quedó en la sombra. Si hubiese aparecido el ministerio entero se le habría echado encima y no estaba preparado para asumir una batalla.

- ¡Necesitaba reclutar gente!- dijo James levantándose.

- Si… Bueno ¿continuamos?- dijo Harry y James volvió a sentarse- Bueno puesto que no dio la cara el ministerio nos dio la espalda.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo James muy exaltado.

- Como lo oyes James, sólo yo lo había visto y Dumbledore me creyó, pero a él lo tachaban de viejo loco. Empezaron a desprestigiarlo para que nadie creyera lo que decía, y en verdad nadie lo creía.

- Pero… ¿por qué?- dijo Albus con cara de pena mirando a su padre.

- Pues porque las personas que habían vivido el horror de la última vez preferían creer que todo seguía así, preferían pensar que un viejo loco y un niño que quería popularidad decían mentiras y no una realidad evidente.

- Es lógico…- dijo James.

- Ese verano fui sacado de casa de mis tíos, por miembros de la Orden del

Fénix.

- Espera un segundo… la Orden de Fénix… ¿no era la que luchó contra Voldemort en la guerra que hubo?- preguntó James.

-Muy bien James, veo que me estas atendiendo… podías ser igual en transformaciones…- James miró al suelo.

- Te prometo que este curso…-dijo James con una voz muy baja.

- Bueno como has dicho, James, la Orden volvió a crearse ya que la causa de su creación había vuelto a aparecer. Seguían mas o menos los mismos que la última vez, los que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

- ¿Tenían un plan de ataque?- preguntó Albus.

- Bueno, en verdad su misión era doble, por un lado reclutar a gente, y lo teníamos muy difícil ya que nadie nos creía y proteger, entre los que yo incluía el puesto de honor – dijo Harry.

- Tiene sentido…-dijo James aunque Harry no supo muy bien lo que decía.

- Si… eh… bueno, en la Orden no me permitieron entrar, es más era el último que me enteraba de todo… pero me dijeron algo muy interesante, Voldemort esperaba conseguir algo que no tenía la ultima vez, un arma.

- ¿Un arma? ¿Qué clase de arma?- dijo James.

- No lo supe en su momento y no lo sabría hasta casi el final. El ministerio llegó a tal punto que quería controlar el colegio desde dentro, quería tenerme a mi y a Dumbledore controlados, pensaban que Dumbledore quería revelarse contra el ministerio reclutando un ejército de alumnos y por ello metieron a una nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una mujer despreciable que no nos enseñaba nada de magia, sólo teoría pero nada de práctica.

- ¿No practicabais magia?- preguntó Albus.

- ¿Es verdad lo del ejército?-preguntó seguidamente James.

- Con respecto a la pregunta de Albus, no, y con respecto a la de James, no. No en un principio.

- ¿Quieres decir que formasteis un ejército de alumnos?- dijo James muy ilusionado, no esperaba otra respuesta que no fuese que si.

- Si. A tu tía, Hermione, se le ocurrió que yo podría liderar un grupo de apoyo para los exámenes, los T.I.M.O.S y también para enfrentarnos a lo que se avecinaba. Y creamos el Ejército de Dumbledore.

James estaba pensativo.

- Claro James que ya no estamos en esos tiempos tan difíciles ¿verdad?, tus profesores te enseñan lo que debes saber.- dijo Harry imaginándose a su hijo liderando un ejército.

- Eh… si papa.

- Bueno, ahí les ayuden a aprender hechizos protectores y a saber reaccionar ante un ataque. – dijo Harry, James seguía pensativo- Pero durante todo el curso me había estado ocurriendo algo muy extraño. Tenía continuamente sueños muy extraños, me enfadaba continuamente y me dolía mucho la cicatriz, todo esto sumado a que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, la mala publicidad fue muy eficaz.

Albus se levantó y se acercó a su padre. Le puso la mano en el hombre lo miró a los ojos, que eran idéntico a los suyos, Harry le devolvió la mirada, era como mirarse en un espejo del pasado.

- Papa, debiste pasarlo fatal, lo siento- dijo Albus con una suave voz.

- Si, pero los Potrees somos fuertes, ¿verdad James?- Harry miró a su otro hijo.

- Si- Albus contemplaba la bella estampa desde el sillón.

- En uno de esos sueños ví a vuestro abuelo mientras lo atacaba, estaba haciendo guardia para defender "el arma" y una serpiente, la fiel de Voldemort, lo atacó, y gracias a que yo lo ví pudieron salvarlo, si no habría muerto allí. Pero vuestro abuelo pudo evitar que la… "el arma" fuese robada.

- Pero… ¿Por qué veías eso en un sueño?-dijo James.

- Mi mente estaba conectada con la de Voldemort, por eso veía esas cosas y estaba siempre con mal humor. Me enfadaba cuando Voldemort se enfadaba, me ardía la cicatriz… y debido a todos los pasos fallidos que daba era casi continuo. Pero lo mismo que yo me di cuenta de esa conexión, Voldemort también se dio cuenta y no tardó en utilizarlo a su favor. Me engañó.

- ¿Qué te engañó?- dijo Albus creyendo que sería imposible que alguien consiguiera algo así.

- Si, me hizo creer que Sirius estaba siendo atacado por él mismo. Fue ahí donde ví lo que Voldemort quería que vise y fui a donde él quería que fuese para hacer su trabajo por él, para conseguirle el arma.

- No puede ser…- dijo Albus.

- Si, hijo. Caí en su trampa, fui al ministerio en busca de Sirius, para ayudarlo, para salvarlo, pero cuando llegué, acompañado de vuestros tíos, no había nadie, en el pasillo de las profecías no había nada.

- ¿El pasillo de las profecías?- dijo James- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ese era el arma que quería.

- ¿Una… profecía?- dijo Albus.

-Si. Cuando yo nací se hizo una profecía que fue la que ocasionó que intentara matarme. Pero tuvo un error, no la escuchó entera, sólo una parte y quería tenerla completa, saber que decía.

- ¿Y qué decía?

- La profecía en su totalidad era la siguiente: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

- ¿Teníais que mataros?- dijo James.

- Si, bueno, eso era evidente, la guerra de Voldemort era contra mí, me quería muerto, ya que creía que yo era el niño que decía la profecía y él me marcó como tal.

- ¿Y la consiguió?- dijo James.

- No. Se acabó rompiendo en la batalla.

- ¿Hubo pelea?- dijo James que parecía que iba a caerse, estaba sentado en el filo de la silla.

- Si. Tras llegar nosotros llegaron un grupo de mortífagos para conseguir quitármela, pero gracias al ED, el Ejército de Dumbledore, fuimos capaces, un grupo de alumnos de quinto curso, de enfrentarnos a un grupo de expertos mortífagos. Pero antes de conseguir quitarme la profecía llegó la Orden y nos ayudó.

- Menos mal… -dijo Albus.

- Si, pero gracias a esa ayuda perdí a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo James.

- En la sala de los misterios fue donde los mortífagos nos acorralaron, y allí había un velo, un veló que separaba el mundo de los vivos de los muertos y Sirius cayó en él, impulsado por un hechizo. Lo mató su prima, y no pude contenerme, hice lo que Voldemort esperaba, me fui tras ella, estaba lleno de odio y Voldemort me encontró- Harry vio como sus hijos se aferraban a la silla- Volvíamos a encontrarnos desde que reapareció. Cometí un error, debí quedarme con los miembros de la Orden, pero Voldemort también cometió un fallo, fallo que lo descubriría ante el ministro. Dumbledore no tardó en aparecer y se enfrentó a Voldemort para ayudarme y tras él llegaron los miembros del ministerio.

- ¿Lo capturaron?- dijo James.

- No, pero al menos ya lo habían visto, no podían negar que estaba vivo, no podían negar que habíamos dicho la verdad, y no podían negar que la Segunda Guerra estaba ya a punto de estallar.

El despacho se quedó en silencio.

- Dumbledore me comentó la profecía, me dijo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a muerte Voldemort y yo, y que sólo uno saldría vivo de aquel encuentro. Pero así terminé quinto curso, perdiendo a uno de mis seres más queridos. Volví a casa de mis tíos a pasar el verano.

- ¿Pasó algo ese verano?- dijo James que esperaba que dijese que sí.

- La verdad es que no paraban de suceder horribles accidentes y catástrofes, todas tenían como origen a Voldemort. Pero nada más llegar, bueno antes de llegar, descubrí algo que no me gustó anda. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un mortífago, y no sólo eso, Voldemort le había encargado una misión, una importante misión, a un niño de 16 años.

- ¿El padre de Scorpius fue mortífago?- si hijo, pero fue por miedo, no por placer, su familia temía a Voldemort, y Draco seguía a su familia, pero como no, presumió de su marca como mortífago y se su misión ante sus amigos.

- Entonces… no era malo- dijo Albus.

- No, bueno... ¿Sigo? Este curso se centró básicamente- pero no pudo terminar.

- Te formaste para matar a Voldemort- dijo James entusiasmado.

- Si, pero de forma muy distinta a como estas imaginando. Comencé a dar unas clases particulares muy especiales con Dumbledore. En ellas hacíamos algo muy parecido a esto. Comenzamos a ver la infancia de Voldemort, como llegó a ser un mago tenebroso.

- Menuda estupidez… que pérdida de tiempo para que te serviría eso- dijo James

- Con esa estupidez descubrí como derrotarlo.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los dos.

- Pero a la vez que yo veía como el joven Voldemort crecía, iban sucediendo sucesos extraños. Dos alumnos fueron atacados, uno de ellos tu tío Ron, y yo estaba seguro de que era Malfoy que estaba intentando hacer lo que Voldemort le había pedido y es más luego se descubrió que tenía razón.

- ¿Intentaba atacar a un alumno?- dijo Albus.

- No, aspiraba a más. Bueno he dicho que en mis clases averigüé como conseguir destruir a Voldemort ¿no queréis saber como?- los niños asintieron- Pues en esos recuerdos observamos como desde pequeño Voldemort aspiraba a más que los demás y fue así como vimos su debilidad. Quería tener lo que los otros magos no tenían, quería vivir para siempre, la inmortalidad y descubrió como conseguirla. Creó horrocruxes , objetos que pueden guardar un fragmento del alma. Para crear uno, se debe asesinar a alguien, logrando así que el alma del autor del delito se desgarre y luego realizar un conjuro para guardar el fragmento de ésta dentro de un objeto.

De este modo Voldemort conseguiría no ser destruido siempre, si su alma estaba en un objeto a no ser que se destruyese el objeto el nunca llegaría a morir del todo.

- No sabía que se podía hacer eso- dijo James.

- Ni tu ni mucha gente, pero Voldemort consiguió enterarse. Él no quería conseguir un horrocrux, si no que se interesó por crear más de uno, dividir su alma en más de una lo que sí lo haría prácticamente indestructible ya que habría que encontrar todos para matarlo. Pero para cuando me enteré ya había dos destruídos y Dumbledore y yo iríamos a por el siguiente.

- ¿Dos? Eso no nos lo has contado- dijo James con cara de enfado.

- A ¿no?, decidme que salió del diario.

- Salio Voldemort- dijo James.

- ¿Y que hice yo?

- Lo destruiste con el colmillo que te hirió- dijo Albus.

- Uno menos.

- ¿El diario era uno?- dijo James.

- Si, lo destruí sin saberlo y el otro que os comento lo destruyó Voldemort con la espada que yo maté al basilisco, era un anillo con una piedra.

- ¿Y cuantos llegó a hacer?- dijo James.

- Llegó a hacer siete, gracias a los recuerdos conseguimos descifrar que objetos podrían ser, pero nos fuimos a por el que Dumbledore sabía donde estaba. Era un medallón. Dumbledore y yo conseguimos robarlo pero antes de poder destruirlo llegamos al colegio y habían entrado los mortífagos en él.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Albus.

- Draco tenía un propósito y fueron a ayudarlo.

- ¿Lo consiguió?- dijo Albus.

- No directamente, pero sí, logró matar a Dumbledore.

- ¿Al director?- dijo Albus.

- Si, tras llegar de la búsqueda del medallón, Dumbledore estaba muy debilitado y Draco lo encontró, lo apuntó con su varita, consiguió desarmarlo pero no lo mató, lo mató un mortífago, pero el propósito estaba hecho.

- Que horror- dijo Albus.

- Si, otra vez me quitaban a un ser querido y aún peor, en el momento que tenía una posibilidad de matar a Voldemort, se me iba, debería de enfrentarme sólo.

- ¿Solo?- dijo James.

- Tras finalizar sexto mi propósito fue la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron, nada más, no se lo dijimos a nadie.

- ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a la Orden?- preguntó James.

- Dumbledore no quería, quería que fuese yo ayudado por mis amigos. En este curso ya tenía algo con vuestra madre, pero tuve que dejarlo, no quería exponerla al peligro, la quería tanto que no podía hacerle eso.

- ¿Ya habías cortado con el tío Ron?- dijo James riendo.

- James no tiene gracia- dijo Albus.

- Lo siento- contestó James.

- Pero en verdad no estaba sólo. Los recuerdos que había visto con Dumbledore cosa que James creía inútil me dio la pista sobre que objetos debería buscar, pero no sabía por donde estaban.

- ¿Cuáles eran?- dijo James.

- Teníamos varias teorías sobre los Horrocurxes, pero creíamos que podrían ser: Nagini (la serpiente de Voldemort); el guardapelo de la madre de Voldemort; una copa de Helga Hufflepuff; y un objeto desconocido que se sospecha sea de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor; luego el mismo Voldemort. No me libraba de luchar con él, pero me aseguraba que al destruirlo, como el último, lo mataría.

- Osea que no te librabas de pelear con él- dijo James.

- James, ¿no has escuchado la profecía?- dijo Albus.

- Si, si es verdad, lo siento- James se echó en la silla.

- Pero la verdad es que empezamos mal. El medallón que Dumbledore y yo encontramos era falso, lo había robado un tal RAB, de modo que deberíamos de encontrar el verdadero que lo había robado alguien. Y fue en la boda de Fleur y Bill cuando Hermione, Ron y yo partimos en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, en ese momento el propio ministro había venido para darnos unos objetos que Dumbledore nos había dejado en su testamento, la primera snitch que atrapé, un libro de cuentos muy antigüo para Hermione y un desiluminador para Ron.

No nos fue fácil pero descubrimos donde estaba el guardapelo original, había sido robado a su poseedor RAB que resulto ser el hermano de Sirius, un mortífago arrepentido, pero no llegó a destruirlo, murió antes. Estaba en posesión de dolores la profesora de quinto.

Queríamos destruir el medallón con la espada, que Dumbledore había destruido el otro, pero no la teníamos, teníamos que encontrarla y la verdadera estaba en paradero desconocido.

Tras una pelea con tu tío Ron conseguí encontrarla. Apareció un patronus, una cierva, y me guió hasta donde estaba, pero casi muero al intentar cogerla, casi me ahogo, pero tu tío me salvó. Le dije que debería de destruirlo él, y así lo hizo, ya nos quedaba uno menos.

Continuamos con la búsqueda. Pero una noche Hermione vió una insignia extraña escrita en el libro, una insignia que nos ayudó a descubrir las Reliquias de la Muerte, tres objetos legendarios que conquistaban la muerte: La Varita de Saúco, La Piedra de Resurreción, y la Capa de Invisibilidad, la cual me pertenecía.

- Pero… eso ¿para que os servía?- dijo James.

- Eso me daba una oportunidad frente al último horrocrux que debía destruir, Voldemort. Pero descubrí que el también iba tras la poderosa varita, sólo a por ella, pensaba que con ella y no con la suya podría matarme, ya que nuestras varitas como os acordaréis eran hermanas. De modo que la búsqueda de estas se añadió a la nuestra.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió. Tanto tiempo escondiéndonos y al final fuimos capturados y llevados a la mansión malfoy, para sacarnos información y entregarnos a Voldemort. Conseguimos escapar pero antes de ello me enfrenté a Draco, lo desarmé y le robe su varita porque la mía se había roto.

A estas alturas ya teníamos destruidos tres horrocruxes y teníamos en nuestra posesión otro de ellos, la copa Hufflepuff. El siguiente era la diadema de Ravenclaw, pero no sabíamos donde estaba, deberíamos de ir al colegio a investigar, y a eso nos ayudó el hermano de Dumbledore. Nos metimos en el colegio y conseguí investigar sobre el tema, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Voldemort descubrió que en el colegio y me dió un ultimatun, o me entregaba o atacaa al colegio. Por suerte encontré la diadema y la drestruí pero antes enfrentarme a Draco y sus amigos pero lo salvé de una muerte segura.

Ahora Albus entendía por qué Scorpius decía que su padre le estaba agradecido al suyo.

No tardaron en entrar al colegio, en atacar a los alumnos, pero Voldemort me dijo donde me esperaba. Consiguió hacerse con la varita de Sauco, se la robó a Dumbledore de su tumba.

- Dumbledore… ¿él tenia la varita mas poderosa?- dijo James.

. Si, y Voldemort quería dársela al dueño que según él tenía ahora la varita, pero se equivocó. Mató al mortífago que mató a Dumbledore, pensando que así la varita sería de este al acabar con Albus, pero la varita antes de morir Dumbledore ya tenía un dueño.

- ¡Draco lo desarmó!-dijo James.

- Exacto- dijo Harry- Pero Draco no sabía que era suya, y fue enterrada con albus.

- ¡Y tu desarmastes a Draco!- dijo Albus.

- Muy bien hijo, exacto. Voldemort se apoderó de una varita, mi varita, la que me pertenecía, la que yo era el legítimo dueño, ya que Voldemort estaba desesperado porque se había enterado de la destrucción de algunos de sus horrocrux y protegió a uno de ellos como un tesoro, su serpiente. Pero tras la muerte del mortífago descubrí algo, algo inesperado. Yo no había muerto cuando me atacó la primera vez, por que mi madre se sacrificó por mí, magia antigua, pero Voldemort me atacó, me lanzó una maldición y le rebotó, en ese momento se creó otro horrocrux, un octavo, algo que no esperaba.

- ¿En qué objeto la introdujo?- dijo Albus. Harry se cayó.

- En ti… fue en ti… tu fuiste su horrocrux…- dijo James, Albus sintió un escalofrío al sentirlo.

- ¿Tuviste un pedazo del alma de Voldemort viviendo en ti?- dijo Albus.

- Si, y eso no lo esperaba. Ya sólo nos quedaban la serpiente y el propio Voldemort, ya que Hermione rompió la copa. Pero ahora se añadía uno más, uno que debería de ser destruido antes del cuerpo de Voldemort, yo debería morir antes que Voldemort.

- ¿Pero eso no decía la profecía?- Albus estaba a punto de llorar.

- Si lo decía, "no podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida". Voldemort no podría ser derrotado si yo no moría. Pero eso dejaba la tarea de matar a Voldemort otra persona, pensé en que Ron o Hermione serían capaces de conseguirlo y encargué la muerte de la serpiente a Neville, ya que para mí sería inaccesible ya que tenía que enfrentarme a Voldemort, y me estaba esperando.

Y eso hice, me fui para el bosque, con la posesión de las tres reliquias bajo mi poder, entendí que el verdadero dueño de la muerte es aquel que sabe que debe morir.

- Pero… ¿Te faltaba la pierdra?... la piedra… la piedra… ¡El anillo!

- Vaya Albus lo pensaste más rápido que yo. Si en efecto, estaba dentro de la snitch dorada, la abrí y lo saqué

- Pero no lo hiceste… no te mató evidentemente ¿qué alternativa encontraste?- dijo James.

- Ven, lo vais a ver.

Todos se acercaron al pensadero.

- Ya os aviso que la muerte de Voldemorte no la veréis.

- Pero papa…- dijo James pero al ver la mirada de su padre cambió de opinión- Esta bien.

Tocaron el suelo.

- Acordaros de que nadie os puede dañar, veréis a Voldemort, no os asustéis.

Un enjambre de Dementores volaba entre los árboles; podía sentir el frío que emanaban, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera pasar con seguridad entre ellos. No le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para lanzar un Patronus. Ya no podía controlar más sus temblores. Después de todo, no era tan fácil morir. Cada segundo que respiraba, el olor de la hierba, el aire fresco en su cara, eran tan deliciosos... Saber que la gente tenía años y años, tanto tiempo que desperdiciar, tanto tiempo para vivir lentamente, y él se aferraba a cada segundo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no iba ser capaz de continuar, sabía que debía hacerlo. El interminable juego llegaba a su fin, la snitch dorada había sido atrapada, ya era hora de dejar el aire...

La snitch. Sus nerviosos dedos juguetearon durante un momento con la bolsita de piel de topo, que colgaba de su cuello y la sacó.

Me abro al llegar el final.

Respirando fuerte y rápido, se quedó observándola. Ahora que deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más lentamente posible, se sentía acelerado, y la comprensión le llegaba tan rápido que parecía atravesarle. Éste era el final.

Éste era el momento.

Presionó el metal dorado contra sus labios y susurró: "Estoy a punto de morir". El caparazón de metal se rompió y se abrió. Bajó su temblorosa mano, alzó la varita de Draco por debajo de la capa y murmuró: "Lumos".

La piedra negra con la grieta irregular que le atravesaba por el centro contemplaba las dos mitades de la snitch. La Piedra de la Resurrección se había agrietado más, siguiendo la línea vertical que representaba a la Antigua Varita. Todavía podían verse el triángulo y el círculo que representaban a la Capa y a la Piedra.

Y de nuevo Harry lo comprendió sin siquiera pensarlo. No se trataba de hacerles volver, pues estaba a punto de unirse a ellos. No tenia que atraerlos, eran ellos los que le estaban llamando.

Harry agarró a sus hijos por las manos, uno a cada lado.

Cerró los ojos y giró la piedra en su mano tres veces.

Supo lo que había sucedido porque oyó suaves movimientos a su alrededor,

que sugerían la presencia de frágiles cuerpos pisando el terreno arenoso, lleno de ramas, que marcaba el borde exterior del bosque. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

No eran ni fantasmas ni cuerpos vivientes, eso podía verlo. A lo que más se parecían era al Riddle que había escapado del diario hacía ya tanto tiempo, y había sido una memoria casi sólida. Con menos sustancia que cuerpos vivientes, pero mucho más que simples fantasmas, se movieron hacia él. Y en cada cara, la misma cariñosa sonrisa.

James era exactamente de la misma estatura que Harry. Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando murió, con el pelo despeinado y revuelto, y las gafas un poco ladeadas, como las del señor Weasley.

Sirius parecía alto y guapo, y muchísimo más joven de lo que Harry le había visto en su vida. Caminaba a zancadas con estilo, las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Lupin también tenía un aspecto más joven y mucho menos desgastado, su pelo estaba más espeso y oscuro. Parecía feliz de haber regresado a ese lugar tan familiar, escenario de tantos vagabundeos adolescentes.

La sonrisa de Lily era la más amplia de todas. Se echó atrás la melena mientras se acercaba a él, y sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de él, exploraron su cara con ansia, como si jamás fuera a ser capaz de haberle mirado lo suficiente.

–Has sido tan valiente...

Él no podía hablar. Sus ojos se recrearon en ella, y pensó que le gustaría quedarse allí y mirarla eternamente, y que no querría nada más.

–Ya casi has llegado –dijo James. –Estás muy cerca. Estamos... tan orgullosos de ti.

–¿Duele?

Albus sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar decir a su padre esto.

La pregunta infantil había salido de los labios de Harry sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Morir? Nada en absoluto –dijo Sirius. –Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.

–Y él querrá que sea rápido. Quiere que esto acabe ya –dijo Lupin.

–No quería que murieras –dijo Harry. Estas palabras le salieron sin querer- –Ni ninguno de vosotros. Lo siento... –se dirigió especialmente a Lupin, suplicándole –...justo después de nacer tu hijo... Remus, lo siento...

–Yo también lo siento -dijo Lupin. –Siento no poder conocerle... Pero él sabrá porqué morí y espero que lo entienda. Intentaba que el mundo fuera uno en el que pudiera vivir una vida mejor.

Una fría brisa que parecía emanar del corazón del bosque llevó el aire hasta la frente de Harry. Supo que no le dirían que continuara, que tendría que ser su decisión.

–¿Os quedaréis conmigo?

–-Hasta el final -dijo James.

–¿No podrán veros? -preguntó Harry.

–Somos parte de ti -dijo Sirius, –invisibles a cualquier otro.

Harry miró a su madre.

–Quédate cerca de mí –dijo suavemente.

Y empezó a moverse. El frío de los dementores no le atemorizó; pasó a través de ellos junto con sus compañeros, que actuaron como Patronus para él, y juntos marcharon entre los viejos árboles que crecían apretadamente, sus ramas se enredaban, sus raíces se retorcían y enroscaban bajo sus pies. Harry sujetó fuertemente la Capa a su alrededor mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad, viajando a lo más profundo del bosque, sin saber en realidad dónde estaba exactamente Voldemort, pero seguro de que le encontraría. A su lado,

sin hacer apenas ruido, caminaban James, Sirius, Lupin y Lily, y su presencia le daba coraje, y era lo que le permitía seguir poniendo un pie enfrente del otro.

Notaba su cuerpo y su mente extrañamente desconectados, con las costillas trabajando sin instrucciones conscientes, como si fuera un pasajero y no el conductor del cuerpo que estaba a punto de abandonar. Los muertos que caminaban a su lado, atravesando el bosque, eran mucho más reales para él, en ese momento, que los vivos que había dejado atrás en el castillo; Ron,

Hermione, Ginny y todos los demás eran fantasmas, mientras caminaba como atontado hacia el final de su vida, hacia Voldemort...

Un golpe y un susurro: alguna otra criatura viviente se había agitado muy cerca. Harry se detuvo bajo la Capa, atisbando a su alrededor, escuchando, sus padres, Lupin y Sirius se detuvieron también.

–Hay alguien ahí –sonó un áspero susurro muy, muy cerca. –Tiene una Capa de

Invisibilidad. ¿No será...?

Dos figuras aparecieron desde detrás de un árbol cercano: sus varitas resplandecieron, y Harry vio a Yaxley y Dolohov escudriñando la oscuridad, directamente hacia el lugar en que estaban Harry, sus padres, Sirius y Lupin.

Daba la impresión de que no podían ver nada.

–He oído algo, seguro –dijo Yaxley. –¿Crees que habrá sido un animal?

–Ese grandullón de Hagrid guardaba un enorme montón de cosas raras en su casa –dijo Dolohov, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro. Yaxley bajó la mirada hasta su reloj.

–Ya casi es el momento. Se ha cumplido la hora de Potter. Y no viene.

–Será mejor que volvamos –dijo Yaxley. –Nos enteraremos de cuál es ahora el plan.

Dolohov y él se volvieron y se adentraron más en el bosque. Harry les siguió, sabiendo que le guiarían exactamente a donde quería ir. Miró de un lado a otro, su madre le sonrió y su padre asintió, dándole ánimos.

Habían avanzado durante sólo unos minutos cuando Harry vio luz frente a él, Yaxley y Dolohov llegaron a un claro, que Harry reconoció como el lugar donde el monstruoso Aragog había vivido en otra época. Aún quedaban restos de su gigantesca red, pero su enjambre de descendientes había sido expulsado de allí por los Mortífagos, para que luchara por su causa.

Había un fuego ardiendo en el medio del claro, y su luz parpadeante iluminaba una multitud de mortífagos completamente silenciosos y vigilantes.ç Algunos de ellos aún llevaban máscara y capucha; otros mostraban sus caras. Dos gigantes estaban sentados en el extremo del grupo, arrojando enormes sombras en la escena, de caras crueles y rugosas, como talladas bastamente en roca. Harry vio a Fenrir, merodeando, mordiéndose las largas uñas; el enorme y rubio Rowle estaba tocándose delicadamente su labio, que sangraba. Vio a Lucius Malfoy, que parecía derrotado y aterrado, y a Narcissa cuyos ojos estaban hundidos y llenos de aprehensión.

Cada ojo estaba fijo sobre Voldemort, que estaba parado, con su cabeza inclinada, y sus manos blancas dobladas sobre la Varita Mayor delante de sí. Tal vez estaba rezando o contando silenciosamente en su mente, y Harry, parado en la orilla de la escena, pensó absurdamente en un niño contando, jugando al escondite. Detrás de su cabeza, todavía enrollándose y girando, la gran serpiente Nagini flotaba en su brillante jaula encantada, como un halo monstruoso. Cuando Dolohov y Yaxley se reunieron en el círculo, Voldemort miraba hacia arriba.

–Ninguna señal de él, mi Señor –dijo Dolohov. La expresión de Voldemort no cambió. Los ojos rojos parecían brillar junto a la luz del fuego. Lentamente, extrajo la Vieja Varita entre sus dedos largos.

–Mi señor –Bellatrix había hablado. Se sentó lo más cerca posible de Voldemort, despeinada, con la cara un poco ensangrentada pero ilesa. Voldemort levantó la mano para silenciarla, y ella no soltó una palabra más, lo miró con

fascinación, adorándole.

–Pensé que vendría –dijo Voldemort con voz fuerte y clara, sus ojos aún en las llamas saltarinas. –Esperaba que viniera.

Nadie habló. Parecían estar tan asustados como Harry, cuyo corazón estaba palpitando contra sus costillas, tratando de escapar de aquel cuerpo que estaba a punto de caer a un lado. Sus manos sudaban mientras se quitaba la capa de Invisibilidad y la guardaba junto a su túnica, con su varita. No quería verse tentado a pelear.

–Parece que he sido… engañado –dijo Voldemort.

–¡No lo has sido! –dijo Harry con la voz más alta que pudo, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. No deseaba sonar asustado. La Piedra de la Resurrección se deslizó por entre sus dedos entumecidos, y por el rabillo de sus ojos vio que sus padres, Sirius y Lupin desaparecieron cuando caminó hacia delante de la luz del fuego. En ese momento sentía que nadie importaba excepto Voldemort.

Eran simplemente los dos.

Harry estaba con sus hijos a un lado justo entre Voldemort y el joven Harry, seguían unidos de las manos.

La ilusión se fue tan pronto como llegó. Los gigantes rugieron como los Mortífagos y se levantaron juntos, había muchos gritos, lamentos, incluso risas. Voldemort estaba congelado donde estaban parados, sus ojos rojos se habían encontrado con los de Harry, y miró fijamente en cuanto se movió hacia él, con nada más que el fuego entre ellos. Entonces una voz gritó:

–¡HARRY! ¡NO! –

Se dio vuelta y vio a Hagrid, estaba atrapado y atado a un árbol cercano. Su cuerpo macizo agitó las ramas sobre la cabeza cuando luchó por zafarse, desesperado.

–¡NO! ¡NO! HARRY, ¿QUÉ HACES…?

–¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Rowle, y con un golpecito de su varita, Hagrid fue silenciado. Bellatrix, que había saltado sobre sus pies, miraba con impaciencia de Voldemort a Harry, su pecho se agitaba.

Las únicas cosas que se movieron eran las llamas y la serpiente, enrollándose y desenrollándose en la jaula que brillaba detrás de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Harry podía sentir la varita contra su pecho, más no hizo ningún intento de cogerla. Él sabía que la serpiente estaba demasiado protegida, sabía que si conseguía apuntar a Nagini, cincuenta maldiciones lo golpearían primero. Entretanto, Voldemort y Harry se miraban el uno al otro, y ahora Voldemort inclinaba su cabeza un poco para un lado, considerando lo que tenía en frente, y una sonrisa particularmente decepcionada surgió de sus labios.

Albus soltó la mano de su padre

–Harry Potter –dijo muy suavemente. Su voz podría ser parte del fuego que saltaba. –El muchacho que vivió….

Ninguno de los Mortífagos se moviero. Esperaban, todos esperaban. Hagrid se debatía, y Bellatrix jadeaba, y Harry pensó inexplicablemente en Ginny, y su mirada ardiente, y la sensación de sus labios en los suyos.

Voldemort había levantado su varita. Su cabeza todavía estaba inclinada de lado, como un niño curioso, preguntándose qué sucedería si procedía. Harry devolvió la mirada a los ojos rojos, y deseó que sucediera de una vez, rápido, mientras aún podía permanecer de pie, antes de que perdiera el control, antes de que le traicionara el miedo...

Albus miraba a uno y a otro, su mirada pasaba de los ojos rojos de Voldermot a los verdes de su padre.

Vio cómo se movía la boca y un rayo de luz verde.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Albus se puso delante de su padre de 17 años, pero no sirvió de nada, el rayo de luz lo atravesó y dio de lleno a su padre. Albus se giró, vió como su padre caía muerto y todo desapareció.

El despacho estaba otra vez allí. Albus llegó llorando, tapándose la cara Harry intentó calmarlo.

- Albus, escúchame no me mató- dijo Harry arrodillándose.

- Si te mató, lo he visto

- No, sin saberlo Voldemort se mató a el mismo, bueno se mató un poco más, ya que destruyó el horrocrux que vivía en mí.

- Pero… ¿eso es imposible?- dijo James desde el otro lado.

- Desde que me pasó su alma, yo he vivido con el alma de Voldemort, frágil, y la mía, entera y pura, eso era lo que me conectaba con él, por eso podía ver lo que veía. Pero su ataque no atacó a mi alma, si no a la suya, a la más débil. Yo me desperté, sano y salvo, sin daño alguno pero mi hice el muerto.´

- ¿Por qué?- dijo James- Deberías haber matado a Voldemort.

- No me interesaba, había demasiados y me arriesgaba a que me mataran. Pero Voldemort orgulloso de mi muerte me llevo al colegio, como un premio. Nada más llegar, Neville destruyó a la serpiente y yo me escondí hasta que pude vérmelas con Voldemort cara a cara.

Se sorprendió mucho de verme pero lo tenía decidido, iba a matarme. Pero tras mi "regreso de la muerte", yo había descubierto más cosas.

Todo lo que Voldemort no sabía, lo tenía yo bien sabido. Voldemort utilizó mi sangre para volver, me utilizó, la sangre de mi madre que vive en mí, de modo que pasó su protección a el mismo, es decir, si la protección me protegía de él y la protección estaba en él…

- Nunca podría matarte…

- Exacto, además… ¿Qué varita iba a utilizar contra mí?

- Tu varita, la varita de las reliquias- dijo James.

- Perfecto, es decir Voldemort por si sólo no podría haberme matado nunca, ya que todo lo tenía en su contra, cualquier otro me podía haber matado y mira que hubo oportunidades, pero él era tan arrogante que me quería matar él, quería ver como desaparecía el brillo de mis ojos.

Todo cambió, era todo lo contrario a cuando entré en el bosque, allí estaba decidido a morir, estaba destinado a morir, pero ahora no podía morir, al contrario, Voldemort no me podía matar.

- ¿Y lo intentó?- dijo Albus.

- ¿Lo dudas?- dijo Harry- Me atacó, me lanzó un hechizo, con mi varita, con la varita que me pertenecía y el hechizo rebotó, matándolo a él en vez de a mí.

Así terminó todo, así desapareció el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

- Ha sido genial, papa enséñanos eso- dijo James.

- No hijo, eso no.

- Pero… nos mostraste como morías, como te mataba, cómo te dejabas matar- dijo James.

- ¿Y crees que lo he hecho para que te diviertas? Lo he hecho para enseñaros una gran lección, una lección de humanidad, de responsabilidad y respeto, una lección que espero que os ayude algún día.

- Deacuerdo…- se resignó James.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti Albus?- miró a su otro hijo.

- Eres un héroe papa, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, de ser un Potter- dijo Albus mientras abrazaba a su padre.

- Gracias hijo, pero aún hay algo que no sabéis, en toda la historia he ocultado algo, no he mencionado a alguien que fue fundamental para que esta historia tuviese este final. Albus ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

- Severus.

- Severus Snape, fue profesor del colegio hasta que huyó, huyó siendo director del colegio, fue a él al que Voldemort mató para quitarle la varita de sauco.

- ¿El mató a Dumbledore?¿Me has puesto el nombre de un asesino?

- Si, el lo mató, pero todo tenía un por qué. Snape fue mortífago, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Se culpó por la muerte de mi madre, de Lily, ya que él fue quien le dijo esa pequeña parte a Voldemort. Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre, desde pequeños, pero no soportaba a mi padre, además él no paraba de molestarlo. Por eso muy arrepentido acudió a Dumbledore y le contó todo lo que había hecho como mortífago y declaró que se creía culpable, que trabajaría para Dumbledore y le sería fiel. Albus Dumbledore lo aceptó, pero también le dejo creyendo a Voldemort, y a mucha mas gente, entre los que me incluía, que seguía siendo mortífago y que era en realidad un espía que filtraría información a Dumbledore.

Hizo muy bien su trabajo, a mí me despreciaba por mi parecido con mi padre, pero mis ojos lo hacían recordar a Lily, a su gran amor, a por lo que estaba luchando. Así regresó con Voldemort cuando vino y incluso tuvo que darle datos de la Orden, pero siempre bajo supervisón de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, no se si recordáis, destruyó el anillo, pero antes de eso sucumbió bajo su poder, se puso el anillo y este lo condenó, poco a poco Dumbledore moriría y Snape sabía del trabajo de Draco, aunque enrealidad a Draco luego, Voldemort, tendría intención de matarlo para quitarle la varita igual que hizo con Snape. Cuando Snape le dijo a Dumbledore las intenciones de Voldemort, éste le dijo que si no podía hacerlo Draco que lo hiciera él, de todas formas acabaría muriendo tarde o temprano, por ello prefería que fuese de la mano de su fiel profesor. De modo que así lo hizo, lo máto y luego él murió, pero no consiguió Voldemort lo que quería, no mató al dueño de las reliquias. Cuando yo llegué al lugar, Snape estaba con vida y justo antes de morir, me dio un recuerdo que me lo explicó todo.

- Así que fue otro gran mago de la historia- dijo Albus.

- Si, pero su nombre no figura nada más que como el que mató a Dumbledore.

- Gracias papa por mis dos nombres- dijo Albus Severus.

- De nada. Ahora creo que es hora de que os vayáis a dormir, es muy tarde.

- Si.

- Gracias papa, por contárnoslo todo.

- Gracias papa.

Harry abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos y los vio salir del despacho, ya no los vería hasta navidad.

17


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete:

_**LA VERG**__**ÜENZA DE SLYTHERIN**_

El pasillo estaba desierto. Iluminados por la tenue luz de las antorchas, James y Albus, del despacho de la directora. La gárgola volvió a colocarse en su sitio. El silencio lo inundaba todo.

Albus notó que en el pasillo hacía más frío que en el despacho de Mcgonagall. Encogió los brazos y notó su varita en el bolsillo. La sacó, la miró y la toco suavemente, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Algo había cambiado dentrote Albus, ya no sentía inseguridades, se sentía bien, estaba preparado para afrontar el nuevo mundo que se le venía encima, sin más sorpresas y sin más dudas. Se sentía feliz.

- ¡Vamos!- James le gritaba desde la otra punta del pasillo. Albus salió de su ensimismamiento, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano se había adelantado.

- Si- y con unos ligeros pasos llegó hasta donde estaba su hermano- ¿Tu sabías todo lo que nos ha contado papá?

- No.

- Pero en los libros debe de venir algo ¿no?- dijo Albus extrañado.

- Si, pero sólo vienen cosas muy puntuales, por ejemplo cuentan que derrotó a Voldemort y lo del torneo de los tres magos… cosas así, pero no contaban nada de los horrocruxes ni nada de las reliquias.

- Ahm… eso sólo debería saberlo papá y los tíos.

- Si, como ves Dumbledore le dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, que era una situación a la que se tenía que enfrentar sin que nadie mas que los tíos lo supieran.- Oye… ¿No tienes hambre?- dijo James con la mano puesta en la barriga.

- Eh...- la verdad era que Albus no se había acordado de la comida, pero fue escuchar las palabras de su hermano y fue como si su estómago recobrase vida, como si despertase de un sueño profundo- La verdad es que sí. Mañana me levantaré muy temprano para desayunar.

- ¿Y si comemos algo?- dijo James mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo trasero.

- No pienso comerme lo que la abuela te dio, no volverás a engañarme con eso- dijo Albus mientras giraban para entrar en un pasillo menos iluminado.

- No tonto, eso lo tiré antes de entrar, Filch no me hubiese dejado pasar con eso. Digo que si quieres que vayamos a comer algo ahora a la cocina- James logró sacar lo que fuese de su bolsillo.

Albus se paró.

- Pero… eso no se puede hacer- dijo mirando a James que también se había parado.

- Claro que sí, yo en estos dos años he ido casi todos los días, estaba muy ocupado a la hora de la cena como para ir a comer.

- Si, ocupado, seguramente era estudiando ¿no?- Albus miró a su hermano.

- Mira Albus no empieces tu también ¿vale?- dijo James que sacó su varita, en la otra tenía lo que parecía ser un trozo viejo de pergamino, era lo que había sacado antes- Espera apártate.

Albus se quitó del lado de su hermano, iba a hacer algo.

- ¡Lumos!- dijo James y de la punta de su varita salió una luz que iluminó todo el oscuro pasillo.

Era la primera vez que Albus veía a su hermano hacer magia.

- ¡Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura! – gritó James mientras apuntaba con la varita encendida el pergamino antiguo.

Albus se acercó, no podía ser, estaban apareciendo cosas en el pergamino, una especie de mapa.

Dos puntitos aparecieron, ponían dos nombres, James Potter y Albus Potter.

- ¡Ese es el mapa que decía papa, ¿verdad?!- dijo Albus mientras se ponía justo encima del pergamino.

- Si, se lo quite en las vacaciones de navidad de primero… por lo visto lo utilizaba para ver por donde me movía por el colegio- dijo James mientras iba abriendo el pergamino buscando un camino.

- ¿Y dónde lo encontraste?- dijo Albus mientras seguía mirando el camino que su hermano iba marcando con el dedo.

- Se lo dejó en la mesa antes de ir a buscarme a la estación. Simplemente lo vi y espié unos pocos días a papá hasta que descubrí como funcionaba, para aprenderme las palabras que había que decir… ¡perfecto! El camino esta despejado.

- Pero James, Filch nos va a pillar- Albus miraba el pasillo, estaba despejado.

- Mira- James señalaba en el mapa un punto.

El punto ponía el nombre del conserje, Filch estaba en el patio exterior, con su gata.

- ¿Qué podemos conseguir en la cocina?- Preguntó Albus que ya tenía la boca que se le hacía agua.

- Lo que quieras, ¡venga vamos!

Los dos salieron corriendo por los pasillos. La luz de la varita de James era demasiado llamativa, pero como indicaba el mapa, todo estaba desierto, los alumnos estaban durmiendo.

- ¡Es allí!- James señaló un cuadro con una especie de frutero con diversas piezas de fruta- Tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera y te dejarán pasar.

- ¿A si de fácil?- Albus se desilusionó un poco, pensaba que sería algo más complicado.

- Si, ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué tuviéramos que matar un dragón?

- No pero… ¡ah!- Albus gritó, algo había atravesado la pared, era un ser horrible. James le tapó la boca.

- ¡Peeves!- dijo James.

- ¡Os he pillado, os he pillado! ¡He cogido a los dos Potter, a los Potter! ¡No, no debéis estas por aquí a estas horas!- gritaba el poltergeist con una voz muy estridente.

- Cállate por favor, si ya nos íbamos a la cama- James sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- ¡No! Peeves ha pillado a los Potter, y Peeves va a ser recompensado. ¡Chicos! ¡He cazado a los Potter, he cazado a los Potter, querían entrar en la cocina!- Peeves desapareció tras una pared.

- ¡Vamos Al! Si no vendrán ellos… ¡Travesura realizada! ¡Nox!- tanto la luz de su varita como las inscripciones del mapa desaparecieron.

Pero no pudieron avanzar mucho. Justo a la entrada del pasillo se encontraron con un grupo de chicos. Eran cuatro, todos eran grandes y fuertes, deberían de ser por lo menos de cuarto o quinto curso, menos uno que era más delgado y estaba detrás de todos. Todos llevaban el uniforme de Slytherin. Albus empezó a temerse lo peor.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el baby Potter…- El más alto y grande, que sería el cabecilla del grupo, empezó a hablar.

- Hola Oswald- dijo James con una voz muy seria.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos por aquí a estas horas?- Oswald preguntó.

- Hemos salido a comer algo, ¿tienes algún problema?- James desafió al grandullón.

- Así que te pones valiente ¿verdad Potter? ¿No me vas a obligar a darte una paliza verdad?- Oswald cerró los puños y cerró el entrecejo. Miró a sus compañeros y todos comenzaron a reír, Albus se temía lo peor.

- Mira idiota, dejadnos en paz- Dijo James que intentó abrirse paso, pero pronto se lo cerraron.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Pero si no me has presentado a tu novia?- Oswald miraba a Albus, todos lo miraron también y empezaron a reír.

- No soy su novia- Albus movió sus labios y las palabras salieron de su boca, sin pensarlas.

- Otro valiente, Oswald, ¿qué podemos hacer con él?- Otro de ellos se acercó a Oswald y le agarró del brazo, tenía cara de loco.

- Uhmm no sé, no sé, Spencer, ¿tu que me aconsejas?- Oswald miró al chico que lo agarraba.

- Puedes… hacerle cosquillas- dijo otro de los chicos.

- Muy bien Benjamín, eso le voy a hacer- Oswald miró a Albus con una sonrisa en su rostro, que a la tenue luz era terrorífico.

- ¡No! Dejadlo- James se puso delante de su hermano.

- ¿No quieres que hagamos cosquillas a tu nueva novia, Potter?- dijo Oswald mientras se asomaba para mirar a Albus.

- Es mi hermano- dijo James.

El silencio inundo el pasillo.

- ¡Oh! Eso lo cambia todo, si es tu hermano no le voy a hacer cosquillas…

- Dibújale la cicatriz- El chico más bajito habló por primera vez.

- ¡Claro! ¡Qué buena idea Demien! Le dibujaré la cicatriz de su famoso papi- dijo Oswald mientras apuntaba con su varita a Albus.

- ¡No!- James intentó impedirlo pero alguien lo agarró.- ¡Spencer suéltame!-

- Te va a quedad una bonita y brillante cicatriz pequeño…- Oswald se acercaba a Albus con la varita levantada.

Albus intentó retroceder con tan mala suerte que cayó de espalda al suelo. La imagen era horrible, Albus estaba esperando sentir un dolor horrible causado por Oswald.

- ¡Trázate lumi…!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Oswald salió disparada de su mano.

- ¡Os quiero a todos en vuestras habitaciones ya!- la voz resonó por todo el pasillo.

Alguien se había puesto delante de Albus- ¡Suelta a James!- Spencer dejó de apretar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de James.

- Gracias Ted- dijo James mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Albus a levantarse.

- De nada, y bien ¿no me habéis oído?- dijo mirando a los cuatro- ¡Fuera!

- ¿Y quién eres tú?- dijo Oswald mientras recogía su varita.

- ¡Soy el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras! Y ahora mismo ¡diez puntos menos para Slytherin!- Ted mintió como un cosaco.

- Pero… ¿que mierda es esta?- dijo Spencer mirando a sus tres amigos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Para vuestras habitaciones! ¡Ya!- Ted los apuntó con la varita.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto…- dijo Oswald mientras todos salían corriendo, todos menos el mas pequeño.

- ¿Tú no me has escuchado?- dijo Ted acercándose a Demien.

- Si, profesor, ahora mismo me voy.

- Así me gusta, se nota que eres más inteligente que los otros tres, ahora vete.

Demien salió corriendo.

- Gracias Ted, no se lo que habría pasado si no llegas a venir…- Dijo Albus mientras se levantaba.

- No es nada. ¿Qué intentaba hacerte?- dijo Ted.

- Dibujarle la cicatriz de papá- dijo James.

- Eso… ¡Es horrible!- Ted estaba espantado.

- Si… la verdad, Oswald no es muy bueno dibujando, no sé lo que le habría quedado- dijo James.

- Mira que eres… bueno y a todo esto ¿por qué estáis fuera de la sala común?

- Acabamos de salir del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, nuestro padre ha venido a contarnos todo lo que pasó con Voldemort y que nadie me había contado- dijo Albus.

- Osea que ya lo sabes todo ¿no?- dijo Ted.

- Si.

- Perfecto, pero deberíais iros a la cama, si Filch os encuentra os castigarán. Yo os puedo acompañar para que no os regañen.

- Ha sido muy bueno lo que le has dicho a la pandilla de Oswald, hasta le has intentado quitar puntos… como si tu pudieras- dijo James antes de explotar a reír.

- ¡Si puedo!

- Claro primo ve a engañar a los niños de primero con eso- contesto James.

- Yo no soy tu primo.

- Pero si estas saliendo con mi prima… eso te convierte en mi primo- James continuaba riéndose.

- No estoy saliendo con ella- Ted se ruborizó, tanto que hasta en aquella luz se le notaba.

- ¿No? ¿Y por qué te estabas besando con ella?- dijo Albus que miró a su hermano.

- Se estaba despidiendo de mi, solo eso.

- De nosotros no se despide así… vamos Ted dame un besito que me voy a la cama, vamos Teddy, bésame- James empezó a dar besos al aire, Albus no pudo contener la risa.

- Ya esta bien, a vuestros cuartos.

- Oye... ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- dijo James.

- Me encontré con Peeves, iba cantándolo, y aunque no le hice mucho caso, preferí asegurarme y al llegar os vi.

- Pero… ¿qué estabas haciendo tú a estas horas en los pasillos?- dijo Albus.

- Pues iba a recibir al nuevo…- Ted se detuvo, su pelo se puso azul.

- ¿Si?- dijo James que inclinó una ceja.

- A… a asegurarme de que todo el mundo estaba en sus habitaciones- dijo Ted y su pelo se puso verde.

- ¿A quién ibas a recibir?- dijo Albus.

- A nadie.

- Vamos Ted, cuéntanoslo, se te ha escapado- James lo cogió de la camisa.

- No voy a recibir a nadie. Ahora a vuestras camas.

- Y si no nos vamos… ¿Nos quitarás puntos a nosotros también?- dijo James mientras se alejaba para que Ted no pudiera llegar a él.

- ¡Trenaplastus!

- Correcto, podéis pasar, pero otra vez… ¡No me despertéis a estas horas! ¿Entendido?- La señora gorda se apartó y los dejó entrar.

- Bueno Albus yo me voy a mi cuarto- dijo James mientas soltaba un enorme bostezo – Estoy hecho polvo y tengo hambre…

- ¿A quién estaría esperando Ted?

- No tengo ni idea, seguramente se lo inventó, como lo de que quitar puntos… se le ocurre cada cosa. Bueno Albus hasta mañana.

- ¡¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?!- Gritó Rose que apareció detrás de un sofá- He tenido que dormir aquí.

- Pues creo que tu cuarto esta justo arriba de esas escaleras, tampoco supone un gran esfuerzo- dijo James.

- ¡Quiero que me lo contéis todo!

- ¿Podías gritar un poco más? Creo que las sirenas del lago negro no te han escuchado… Bueno me voy a la cama, hasta luego James, hasta luego Rose, por cierto… tan encantadora como siempre, no se a quien te pareces… Hasta mañana.

- Lo siento- dijo Rose, y dos pecas rojas aparecieron en su cara- ¿Os lo ha contado todo?

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué habéis tardado tanto?

- Pues resulta que al terminar nos encontramos con cuatro idiotas que nos entretuvieron un poco.

- ¿Qué os hicieron?- Rose exploró con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de Albus para ver si tenía heridas.

- Nada, pero… me querían dibujar la cicatriz de mi padre- Albus revivió ese momento tan incómodo- Pero al final llegó Ted y los asustó.

- ¿Ted? ¿Qué hacía allí?

- No lo sé, pero dijo algo de que iba a recoger a alguien, o algo… no lo se.

- Mañana nos lo contará, no te preocupes, Ted no es nada discreto… Ya has visto lo que trae con que es "profesor"… y ahora… ¿me lo vas a contar?

- Si claro, vamos sentémonos- Albus no sabía como le iba a resumir todo lo que su padre le acababa de contar pero pensó en hacer un leve resumen de todo.

Los primeros rayos de sol cruzaron el cristal de la ventana. La habitación poco a poco pasó de una oscuridad total a un rojo escarlata.

Albus abrió los ojos. Durante la noche había estado soñando con Voldemort y luces verdes que iban y venían.

No hacía mucho que se había acostado, ya que la charla con Rose se alargó hasta largas horas de la madrugada, pero decidió levantarse, no quería ser el último como la otra vez.

Todos los demás estaban durmiendo. Intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno mientras se vestía.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala común, la chimenea estaba casi apagada. No había nadie.

Salió por el retrato y bajó hasta el gran comedor.

Había muy pocos alumnos, pero había más de los que se esperaba. Tampoco se fijó mucho, estaba muerto de hambre y sin más pensárselo se puso a comer.

No tardaron en aparecer Scorpius y Rose. Se sentaron justo enfrente de Albus.

- Buenos días Al- dijo Scorpius mientras cogía un bollo.

- Hola- contestó Albus que casi se ahoga por contestar.

- Ya me ha contado Rose que ayer tu padre por fin te lo contó todo.

- Si, ya lo se todo- Al miró a su prima, estaba buscando en el profeta.

- Nada, otro día que no sale nada de lo del tren- dijo Rose mientras se sentaba a tomar unos cereales.

- Es normal Rose, ya esta pasado. Se ha investigado y no han encontrado nada malo. Fue un accidente- Scorpius miró al techo, las lechuzas estaban llegando con el correo.

Una lechuza parda le dejó caer un sobre a Scorpius, que se puso blanco.

No cogió la carta la dejó encima de la mesa.

- ¿No la vas a leer?- dijo Rose.

- Es que…- Scorpius no sabía que decir – Es de mi padre.

- Pues entonces… léela.- Los dos primos se miraron.

- Si no la lees te la leeré yo ¿vale?- y Rose cogió la carta. La abrió y sacó un papel.

Querido Scorpius:

No tiene nada de malo que estés en una casa distinta a la mayoría de los miembros de tu familia. Confío en el sombrero seleccionador y si él te puso ahí es porque verdaderamente debes estar ahí. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Esperamos que el inicio de las clases sea de tu agrado, disfruta de esta semana de vacaciones, pronto te enviaremos los libros y la túnica nueva. Un abrazo

Tu padre Draco Malfoy.

- Bien, se alegra de que seas un Gryffindor- dijo Rose mientras la soltaba.

- Estaba muy asustado, no sabía como contárselo- dijo Scorpius que recobró otra vez el color.

- Pero… ¿Por qué estabas asustado?- dijo Albus que ya estaba cansado de comer.

- Pues verás, mi familia es una familia de Slytherin, soy el único en generaciones que no pertenece a ella. No quería defraudarles.

- Pues ya has visto que no los has defraudado, así que ahora disfrutemos del desayuno, todo tiene una pinta estupenda- Rose cogió una tostada.

De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban desayunando.

Rápidamente entró Neville. Llevaba el taburete de tres patas y el sombrero seleccionador.

- Ese… no es… ¿No es el sombrero seleccionador?- dijo Rose, pero el murmullo era general.

- Si, ¿y qué hacen con él?- Dijo Scorpius.

- No nos irán a seleccionar otra vez ¿no?-dijo Albus.

- No lo creo, la selección se hace la primera noche, a no ser que quedase alguien por seleccionar- dijo Rose con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No, todos pasamos por…- pero Albus se acordó. Eso debería de ser lo que ocultaba Ted- creo que tengo una corazonada- Albus miró como Neville colocaba el sombrero en el taburete y miró a la puerta otra vez.

Ted apareció en ella, pero no iba sólo. El Comedor se quedó en silencio.

Ted iba acompañado de un niño, un niño de pelo castaño y rizado, muy blanco de piel y no más alto que Albus. Llevaba puesta una vieja túnica de viaje que debería de tener años.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Scorpius.

- Llegó anoche- dijo Albus- Creo que es un nuevo alumno.

- Pero… eso nunca ha pasado en Hogwarts- dijo Rose casi enfadada.

- Normalmente eligen a los alumnos el primer día ¿no? ¿Por qué habrá llegado tarde?- Preguntó Scorpius.

- No lo sé, pero debe de tener una gran excusa- dijo Rose.

- Shhh calla que ya se acercan al sombrero.

El chico de pelo rizado estaba pálido. Su mirada era muy rara, era como si no se fijara en nadie, como si nadie estuviera allí.

- Siéntate por favor- Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall desde su asiento en la mesa de los profesores y se levantó de su asiento y se fue directa hacia donde estaba el chico- Ahora te colocaré el sombrero, gracias profesor Neville lo haré yo, y él te elegirá para una de las cuatro casa del colegio ¿lo has entendido?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Tu nombre es Marc Liam Landon ¿es así?

Volvió a inclinar su cabeza en un signo de afirmación. Y la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

- ¡Slytherin!- gritó la ranura del sombrero al instante de colocarlo.

- Bien, por favor colócate en aquella mesa- señaló la mesa Slytherin- Ahora todos podéis seguir desayunando, perdón por la interrupción- dijo la directora que volvió a su asiento.

Marc se acercó a la mesa de sus compañeros. Nadie había aplaudido tras su elección, fue un momento muy incómodo. Se sentó justo en la esquina, nadie se acercó a él para felicitarlo.

- Pobre… me da pena, míralo lo han dejado sólo, yo me habría ido si me hubiesen hecho eso- dijo Rose que volvió a comer.

- Es muy raro, ¿te has fijado Al que no ha hablado?

- No se. Pero no creo que se merezca eso- dijo Albus.

- Bueno vamos a terminar, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Scorpius.

- Pues…- La verdad es que Al no tenía ningún plan.

- ¿Y si vamos al lago?- dijo Rose.

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo Scorpius- No me apetece, además seguro que está allí la repelente de Shopie y no nos deja hacer nada.

- Pues entonces no se…- dijo Rose.

- ¿Y si vamos al campo de Quidditch?- dijo Albus- Creo que hoy entrenan.

- No, yo no quiero ir al campo, no me gusta ver los entrenamientos- dijo Rose.

- Esta bien- Scorpius apretó fuertemente los labios.

- Pues nos hemos quedado sin sitios- Scorpius cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Y si vamos a ver a Hagrid?- dijo Albus.

- ¿Al guardabosques?- dijo Scorpius.

- Si, había quedado con él, pero no creo que le importe, así pasamos la mañana con él, hasta la hora de la comida- dijo Albus.

- Perfecto- dijo Rose- Hagrid se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.

- Vale… yo voy a cualquier sitio a dónde no podamos ver a la niña de las gafas rojas…- dijo Scorpius que intentó buscarla en su mesa.

- La tienes tomada con ella ¿verdad?- dijo Albus.

Salieron para la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los alumnos estaban esparcidos por todos los pasillos. No había rincón por donde no encontraran a nadie.

Llegaron al círculo de piedra. Si seguían el camino por la ladera llegarían a la cabaña de Hagrid. Salía humo de la chimenea, debería de estar en casa.

- Espera Al, mira- Scorpius paró a Al. Le señalaba a algo con el dedo justo tras uno de los monolitos del círculo de piedra, pero no señalaba a algo, era a alguien.

- Ese es el nuevo ¿no?- dijo Rose.

- Si, sigue sólo, pero mira se ha puesto la túnica de Slytherin- Al sentía mucha lástima por él.

- Bueno, ¿bajamos?- dijo Scorpius.

- ¿Y si nos acercamos a él?- dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué?, nadie lo quiere cerca, nos apartarán a nosotros también, Al, es muy raro, vamos, prefiero ir con Hagrid- Scorpius empezó a bajar.

- ¡Espera Scorpius! ¡Escóndete!- dijo Al que agarró a Scorpius y a Rose y los empujó detrás de otro de los monolitos.

- Oswald mira quien está aquí- Spencer señaló a Marc, que no se inmutó.

- Oh, si es el nuevo, vaya, vaya- Se acercó a Marc, esta vez no estaban todo, faltaba el más pequeño- Por favor inclínate ante tus superiores.

Marc no movió un pelo.

- Nos ha salido listo el niño…Benjamín, ¿puedes decirle lo que le hacemos a los que no nos obedecen?

- Oh, sí. Pues la verdad es que no se lo que dirán ellos, porque el último no volvió a parecer por aquí- dijo Benjamín que deslumbraba al sol de la mañana con su pelo amarillo pollo.

- Muy bien dicho Benjamín.- Spencer volvió a poner la cara de loco que había puesto cuando atacaron a Albus y James.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose, estaban escondidos tras la piedra observando la escena.

- ¿Esos son los que os atacaron?- dijo Rose susurrando.

- Si, pero había otro más.

- ¿Te atacaron? Dijo Scorpius.

- Si, pero no llegaron a hacernos nada- dijo Al sin quitar ojo a los matones.

- Pues lo siento por este chico…- dijo Scorpius que volvió a mirar la escena.

- ¡Vergüenza de Slytherin! Eso es lo que eres, un repugnante sangre sucia. Cada vez eligen peor, ese sombrero deberían de quemarlo- dijo Oswald- Aunque yo sé lo que tengo que hacer… si el sombrero no elige bien yo se quien se merece a entrar o no a mi casa- Oswald sacó la varita.

- ¡Queréis callaros! ¡Estoy estudiando!

Albus sintió una punzada en el estómago. Shopie apareció tras uno de los monolitos. Llevaba un montón de libros y el pelo algo alborotado.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo Oswald.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en la chica morena. Marc no se movió.

- Menuda defensora le ha salido a la vergüenza, una asquerosa rata de biblioteca- dijo Benjamín.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- Shopie no sabía quienes eran ellos- Mira imbécil, estoy estudiando y no quiero que me molestes ¿vale?- Shopie se acercaba a un terreno muy peligroso.

- Tenemos que ayudarla- Dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Scorpius- ¿Estas loco? Nos aplastarían a todos.

- Si Al, no podemos hacer eso- dijo Rose.

- Mira niñata, te voy a sacar del colegio antes de lo que pensabas, te tirarás mas de un mes en San Mungo- Oswald sacó la varita mientras sus amigos se reían.

- ¡Déjala en paz! –Marc se había levantado, corrió hasta donde estaba Shopie y se puso delante de ella.

- Oh, pero si habla… vaya… ¡Menuda sorpresa!- dijo Oswald- Más fácil me lo ponéis con una maldición acabaré con los dos, volvió a alzar su varita.

- ¿Y tu quién eres? – dijo Shopie, no necesito que nadie me defienda, me basto yo sola.

- Que valiente que es la rata de biblioteca, mira sois dos mocosos, no duraríais con nosotros ni dos segundos.

- ¿Y si estamos los cinco?- Albus seguido de Scorpius y una temerosa Rose, aparecieron tras la piedra. Llevaban sus varitas en la mano.

- Pero… ¿Cuántos más estáis? No lo digo porque me asuste si no porque si van a empezar a salir a ratos prefiero que sean todos a la vez. Espera un momento… tu eres un baby Potter ¿no? Ayer no pude dibujarte tu cicatriz, lastima… pero ahora puedo…- Oswald movió su varita, iba a lanzar un hechizo, cuando sin pensarlo:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

No salió de una varita, si no de dos a la vez. Marc y Albus habían lanzado un hechizo conjunto contra Oswald, pero no habían acertado, su hechizo fue a parar al hombro del grandullón que sólo hizo que este se moviera levemente.

- Vaya, vaya, el baby y el asqueroso quieren luchar, pues bien ¡ahí va!- Oswald lanzó el hechizo, pero con más rapidez.

- ¡Protego!- un escudo invisible apareció entre Oswald y los chicos. El hechizo de Oswald rebotó y dio en una de las piedras.

- ¡Hagrid!

El enorme guardabosque había aparecido por la ladera, debería de haber presenciado toda la escena desde su cabaña.

- ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! Ahora quiero que los dejéis en paz y ya hablaré yo con el jefe de vuestra casa, el profesor Slughorn.

- Vosotros cinco, venid conmigo- Hagrid parecía muy enfadado.

Todos lo siguieron, iban hacia su cabaña.

13


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho:

_**COMIENZA EL CURSO**_

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró tras Hagrid.

- ¡Me parece increíble! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan irresponsables?- Hagrid miró furioso a los cinco niños.

- Ellos nos provocaron- dijo Albus que estaba sentado al lado de Fang, el perro de Hagrid.

- ¡Claro que os provocaron! ¡Es a lo que se dedican, no hacen otra cosa! – dijo Hagrid mientras ponía cinco enormes vasos en la mesa y se giraba para controlar algo que tenía puesto en el fuego.

- Querían atacar a Shopie – dijo Rose mirando a Shopie que no dejaba fija la mirada, estaba mirando todo lo que les rodeaba en la cabaña con cara de asco.

- Sí, y a Marc- Albus miró a Marc que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Pero siempre querrán molestaros, esa es su forma de divertirse, tened cuidado, quema un poco- dijo el semigigante mientras servía en los enormes vasos lo que había retirado del fuego, parecía ser una especie de te marrón.

Shopie se tapó la boca con las manos, no estaba dispuesta a beberse lo que fuese eso. Rose le dio un codazo y miró al vaso.

- ¿Vas a decírselo a los jefes de nuestras casas?- dijo Shopie mientras cogía su taza he intentaba beber un trago. Albus notó que lo hacía por intentar agradar a Hagrid.

- Debería hacerlo… habéis atacado a un alumno de quinto curso con magia- dijo Hagrid mirando por la ventana de la cabaña.

- Pero yo no hice magia, ¡fueron estos dos!- Shopie no tardó en señalar a Albus y a Marc.

- ¿Y a quién estaban defendiendo?- dijo Scorpius.

- ¡Yo no se lo pedí!- y Shopie se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Pero tu saliste provocando a la pandilla de Oswald!- dijo Rose con tanta rabia que no se dio cuenta y bebió un largo trago del vaso, le dio una especie de arcada.

- Mira envidiosa, yo estaba estudiando y ellos me molestaron, por eso salí.

Rose estaba roja de rabia.

- ¿Y porqué siempre da la casualidad de que estás estudiando cerca de nosotros?

- Pues…

- ¡Vasta ya! – Hagrid se sentó en un sillón – No se lo voy a comentar a vuestros profesores, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, si no los informaré, incluso les enviaré una lechuza a vuestros padres.

Marc dijo algo, pero Albus no llegó a entenderlo, y eso que estaba a su lado, lo disolvió en una tos forzada Marc. Todos lo miraron.

- ¿Decías algo chico?- Hagrid lo miró.

- No

- Bueno pues ya podéis iros, eh… Albus puedo hablar contigo un segundo - Hagrid señaló a Albus.

- Si, claro – se apartó para dejar salir a los demás – Ahora os veo ¿vais a la sala común?

- Si – Te esperamos allí – dijo Rose.

- Venga tío, no tardes – Scorpius salió también por la puerta.

Albus los vio como subían por el camino hasta el castillo.

- No me esperaba esto de ti Albus – Hagrid miraba al suelo.

- Lo siento, verás Hagrid, ellos llevan dos días persiguiéndonos, sobre todo a James y a mí, ya es la segunda vez que nos enfrentan.

- Pero tu no los conoces, ¿no has visto lo que hace James? Intenta evitarlos, no se enfrenta a ellos.

- Si, bueno… - Albus acarició a Fang.

- Has atacado a un alumno Albus, con magia, fuera de clase. Podrían haberte expulsado varias semanas.

- Hagrid iban a atacar a Marc y a Shopie, sin motivo.

- Lo que tenéis que hacer es salir corriendo. Esa pandilla de chicos es lo peor del colegio. Su comportamiento es muy extraño y ya han conseguido que expulsen a chicos por lo mismo.

- Esta bien Hagrid, te prometo que intentaré evitarlos.

- Eso espero, si no informaré a tu padre, personalmente- La mirada de Hagrid cambió, una sonrisa se marcó en la espesa barba – Bienvenido a Hogwarts.

- Gracias.

- Bueno Albus, sigo esperando tu visita el viernes primero de las clases, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, si. Estaré aquí no te preocupes.

- Si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos también.

- Bueno en verdad… amigos… son sólo Scorpius y Rose, Shopie y Marc no los conozco mucho. Marc ha sido seleccionado hoy.

- Si, algo escuché.

- ¿Por qué ha venido con retraso?

- No tengo ni idea Albus. Oye ese Scorpius…

- Si, es el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

- Vaya, vaya… quien me lo iba a decir, el hijo de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy amigos.

- Si, es uno de mis mejores amigos aquí, por ahora.

- Espero que te vaya bien, y aprovecha estos últimos días de descanso. Que el comienzo de curso será muy intenso.

- Adiós Hagrid- Albus lo abrazó, pero apenas llegaba a ser poco más alto que una pierna de Hagrid.

- Cuídate Albus y no te olvides de nuestra cita.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Ese es el raro ¿no?

- Si, vamos.

- Dicen que lo abandonaron y por eso esta aquí.

- Yo he oído que es un muggle.

- A mi me han dicho que si lo miras mucho tiempo te vuelves loco.

Marc fue el tema de conversación en los días restantes al comienzo del curso.

Los alumnos le daban de lado, la mayoría de las veces Albus lo veía sólo, sentado con la mirada fija. Había intentado acercarse a él muchas veces pero siempre aparecía la pandilla de Oswald e intentaban alejarse lo máximo posible.

- ¿Os habéis fijado?- Rose llegó con un trozo de pergamino y se lo tiró a la cara a Scorpius que estaba tumbado en un sofá en la sala común.

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me tires cosas a la cara?- dijo Scorpius mientras se lo quitaba arrugándolo.

- ¿Qué es?- Albus lo cogió.

- ¿Qué que es?- Rose tenía pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche, tenía ojeras y el pelo muy despeinado - ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

- Si, hoy es domingo, ¿pasa algo?- dijo Scorpius que no se había movido del sofá.

- ¡Mañana comienzan las clases!- dijo Rose gritando.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba… ¿tan pronto?- Scorpius se incorporó e inclinó la cabeza mirando a Albus- ¿Tu lo sabias?

Albus comenzó a reír.

- ¡Eso que tiene Albus es nuestro horario!- dijo Rose quitándoselo de las manos a Al.

- Ahm así que eso era todo. Rose me habías asustado, pensaba que había explotado otro tren- dijo Scorpius en tono sarcástico y volvió a tumbarse.

- ¡Es horrible!- Rose sujetó el pergamino ante sus ojos, los cuales estaban mas abiertos que nunca – ¡Nos lo han ampliado!

- ¿Qué?- Albus se acercó a mirarlo.

- Si, mira- Rose señaló las columnas- Cada día tenemos una hora más, ¡siete! Y mira esto- señaló el viernes.

- Rose, el viernes tiene siete horas también- Albus no veía nada raro.

- ¡Tenemos Runas Antiguas! ¡Es una asignatura de tercero!

- El ministerio decidió aumentar el horario y se admitió meter runas desde primero, venía en el profeta hace un mes- dijo Scorpius con toda la naturalidad tirado en el sofá.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Rose agarró con tanta fuerza el pergamino que si hubiese sito un animal no habría sobrevivido.

- Rose cálmate, sólo es una asignatura nueva- dijo Albus- A ver que tenemos mañana… empezamos con pociones dos horas, luego transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego por la tarde tenemos Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Va a ser un lunes muy largo…- dijo Scorpius mientras bostezaba.

- La verdad no está tan mal, ¿estas bien?- Al miró a su prima, estaba pálida.

- Voy a estudiar- y salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Al perdóname que te lo diga pero tu prima está loca- Scorpius miró a los demás alumnos que los rodeaban.

- Si… es un poco… especial con los estudios.

- Bueno si no, siempre podemos pedirle a nuestra seguidora los deberes.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Albus.

- A la tal Shopie esa, seguro que runas es lo que ha estado estudiando todo este tiempo, que chica más pesada, ¿por qué nos seguirá siempre?

- No lo se… oye ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta fuera?- dijo Albus.

- Paso, prefiero quedarme aquí, además sin las seis ya mismo sirven la cena.

- Bueno pues ahora te veo.

Albus salió por el retrato. Los demás alumnos se ve que habían preferido hacer lo que Scorpius ya que casi nadie estaba fuera de su sala común.

Albus bajó por las escaleras de mármol. Llegó hasta el tercer piso. Pasó junto a la enfermería, todo estaba igual de tranquilo, hasta Oswald, Benjamín y los demás debían haberse dado un descanso.

Legó a la torre del reloj bajó por las escaleras de madera. Esquivó el gran péndulo del reloj y llegó al patio. No había nadie. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente.

La verdad es que los últimos días habían sido muy relajados. No habían hecho nada más que pasear y estar tumbados en el césped. Había tenido algún que otro encuentro con Shopie pero nada con importancia, pero ya llegó un punto que la monotonía aburría demasiado. Al estaba deseando comenzar las clases, auque según estaba viendo, eso le costaría una pelea con su prima.

- Hola.

Albus se giró para ver quien le hablaba.

- Hola – Era Marc el que le había hablado.

- Bueno, me voy dentro, que pases una buena tarde – Marc continuó andando.

- ¡Espera!- Albus se bajó de la fuente - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- llevaba casi una semana esperando poder hablar con él.

- Si, ¿pasa algo?- Marc avanzó hacia Albus.

- No, no es que quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- No, no es nada en especial pero desde que estuvimos con Hagrid no he podido hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te de la gracias por ayudarme a defender a la otra chica?- Marc parecía muy escéptico.

- No, no quería decir eso- Albus se ruborizó, no quería que Marc pensara eso- Quería saber cómo estas.

- Bien, no me ves, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

La expresión de Marc no cambiaba.

- La gente comenta cosas de ti.

- Ahm osea que quieres que te diga si es verdad o mentira lo que cuentan ¿no?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no soy así. Que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- No te necesito para nada.

- Bueno, yo sólo decirte eso.

Albus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el puente que conectaba con el círculo dejando a Marc en el patio. No podía entender que no necesitara a nadie, pero Albus lo había intentado, aunque se sentía mal, por no haberlo conseguido.

Se paró en la mitad del puente. Estaba enfadado. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el paisaje. Se sentía idiota, había hecho el ridículo. Al pensaba que Marc no era el monstruo que todos decían, y lo peor es que Marc pensaría que le había dicho todo eso para seguir con la burla.

- Perdona.

Albus se giró. Era Marc, estaba mirando al suelo.

- No pasa nada- Albus contestó sin mirarlo, seguía furioso- sólo quería ser tu amigo, pero veo que te bastas sólo, de modo que si lo prefieres así yo no me volveré a meter- Albus siguió su camino por el puente dejando atrás a Marc.

- ¡No! Espera, pensaba que serías como los demás- su voz era no daba a notar la dureza de otras situaciones.

- Pues no.

- Esta semana ha sido muy dura- Marc se metió las manos en los bolsillos, seguía mirando al suelo.

- Me lo imagino.

- Nadie quiere acercarse a mí, se han creado rumores, piensan que soy un bicho raro.

- Si, los he escuchado- Albus se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, no sabía hasta donde podía preguntar y hasta donde Marc estaba dispuesto a contar,

- Ha sido un asco- Marc miró a los ojos a Albus.

- ¿Qué ha sido un asco?- Albus sabia que Marc le iba a contestar, iba a ser sincero.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué llegué más tarde al curso?

Ese era el gran rumor que rodaba por los pasillos y Albus iba a conocer al fin la verdad.

- Si, siempre que tú quiera contármelo- Albus clavó su mirada en los ojos de Marc.

- Mi padrastro no quería que viniera al colegio

- ¿No? Pero… ¿Por qué?- Albus no podía entender que alguien no quisiera que su hijo no fuese al Hogwarts.

- Verás, mis padres desaparecieron, al poco de yo nacer, en verdad los doy por muertos

- Lo siento – Albus se sentía algo incómodo.

- No, no te preocupes, no los conocí por lo que no los hecho de menos. Pero me adoptó otra familia, una familia muggles. Una familia muy normal, hasta que… bueno ocurrió algo horrible, pero yo te prometo que no tuve la culpa- Marc tenía los ojos muy vidriosos, miraba al lago pero la tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada, tanto como las nubes pardas que cruzaban el cielo- Un día llegó la carta, diciendo que era mago, que tenía que irme a un colegio, que tenía que emplear magia… algo incomprensible para mi padrastro, de modo que se encargó de hacerme desaparecer.

- ¿Qué?- Albus se acercó un poco más a Marc.

- Si, lo escuché hablando por teléfono, no se con quién hablaba, pero lo escuché diciendo que ya me habían envidado la carta, que iba para Hogwarts y que según no se que plan tenían, mi destino no era el de ir al colegio. Por eso me escapé.

- ¿Te escapaste?

- Si, me fui. Pero tuve mucha suerte, me encontré con un chico, un chico delgado moreno que entraba en quinto curso este año.

- ¿De quinto?- Albus recordó a los pocos que había visto, pero no podían ser.

- Se me acercó y me dijo que sabía lo que era, que sabía que era un mago y que me ayudaría a conseguir todo lo necesario. Y me ayudó. Pero cuando llegué a la estación, mi padrastro estaba allí. Pero no estaba sólo. Lo acompañaban un hombre y un chico con equipaje, un alumno de Hogwarts, el mismo alumno que me había ayudado. Salí corriendo.

- Y perdiste el tren.

- Si, no sabía lo que ocurría, no sabía que estaba pasando y aún no lo sé, pero sé que mi destino no era este colegio.

- Pero… ahora estas aquí ¿cómo conseguiste llegar?

- Al ver a mi padrastro con esa gente en la estación no lo pude soportar, sentí que no entendía algo, que me había perdido un capítulo de mi propia vida y que nadie se dignaba a contármelo.

- Entiendo esa sensación – Albus sabía perfectamente lo que es que tú no sepas tu propia vida, en su caso la de su padre.

- Salí corriendo de allí, me fui, llorando- Marc se paró.

Hubo una gran pausa. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los árboles a lo lejos al pasar el aire y mover sus ramas con lentitud.

- Lo estarás pasando fatal- Albus tocó el hombro de su compañero. Le parecía mentira ver a Marc tan hundido, estaba destrozado. El contrastes era asombroso, su apariencia dura, y el dolor que aguardaba en su interior - De verdad no necesito saber nada más.

- Llevo desde que llegué intentando encontrar al chico, pero no lo he visto. No paro de pensar en… por qué, pero por más vueltas que le doy no lo entiendo.

- Como te he dicho antes, aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, te ayudaré en lo que me pidas.

- Gracias- Marc lo miró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Oye… ¿has visto ya el horario?- Albus sacó el suyo de su bolsillo- Creo que tenemos clases compartidas con tu casa.

- Si, tenemos juntos pociones, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y defensa contra las artes oscuras… ¡ah! Y también runas antiguas.

- Pues vaya, tenemos el próximo día cuatro clases juntos- A Albus le agradaba la idea de estar en clase con Marc.

- Pues sí, tienes razón.

- Oye ya va siendo hora de irnos a cenar ¿qué te parece?- Albus sonrió.

- Si, tengo hambre, además mañana va a ser un día muy duro.

- Si, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada.

- Si, la verdad es que estos días nos han venido muy bien.

Albus y Marc tomaron el camino directo al comedor. Ya estaba atardeciendo, la tenue luz hacía brillar las colinas y el castillo resplandecía majestuoso antes la caída del sol.

- ¿El chico este que te ayudó a comprar las cosas te dijo cómo se llamaba?- Estaban cruzando el pasillo de la dama nublada.

- Si, se llamaba Demien.

- ¿Demien?- Albus se paró en seco.

La clase de pociones era la primera que tendrían. La compartían con Slytherin.

Albus bajó a las mazmorras con Scorpius y Rose. Apenas habían desayunado nada, se habían levantado muy tarde. Hacía mucho frío.

Los alumnos, tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor, se iban acumulando en la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir el profesor?- dijo Scorpius con la piel mucho más pálida de lo habitual en el.

- Estará a punto de llegar- dijo Albus que intentaba buscar a Marc entre los alumnos de Slytherin.

- La clase ya debería de haber empezado- Rose estaba muy impaciente - ¿Qué pensáis que haremos hoy?

- Yo lo único que quiero es encender el fuego y ponerme al lado- Scorpius estaba apunto de comenzar a tiritar.

- ¡Marc!- Albus apartó a un grupo de alumnos y pasó entre ellos.

- Hola Albus, menos mal, pensaba que llegaba tarde ¿Dónde está el profesor?

- Estoy aquí, perdonad el retraso.

Todos se giraron al escuchar su voz. El profesor Slughorn acababa de llegar. Era un hombre muy viejo, era un tanto obeso y sus corrillos estaban sonrojados. Llevaba puesta una túnica fucsia con grandes círculos dorados.

- ¿Ese viejo es el profesor?- Scorpius lo señalaba.

- Si…- Rose también estaba algo decepcionada.

- Bueno muchachos todos a la clase que ya llegáis tarde- Dijo el profesor con una larga sonrisa en sus labios- Por favor colocaros cada dos en un caldero.

- ¿Te pones conmigo?- Albus miró a Marc.

- Claro.

Ambos entraron en la clase.

Era una estancia muy oscura. Todos verdes la iluminaban tenuemente. Miles de frascos con diminutos elementos en su interior adornaban las estanterías. Se mezclaban una multitud de olores, tanto que Albus pensó que si pasaban allí las dos horas de clase todos acabarían desmayados.

- Bien- Orace se acercó despacio a la pizarra, todos comprendieron por qué había tardado tanto- Hoy vamos a comenzar con el apasionante mundo de las pociones. Comenzaremos con una muy fácil, aún no os voy a decir como se llama, prefiero que alguien me lo diga- Los ojos del profesor estaban expectantes.

- ¿Qué alguien se lo diga? Este tío esta loco- Scorpius se lo susurró a Rose, se habían sentado juntos para la clase.

- Cállate te va a oir… quieres dejar de mirarlos- Albus miró a Scorpius.

- Es que no se por qué se ha sentado con él. Yo pensaba que se sentaría conmigo- Estaba algo enfadado.

- ¿Estás celoso?- Rose estaba a punto de reir.

- No… pero me hubiese gustado sentarme con él- Las mejillas de Scorpius ya no eran de un tono tan pálido.

- ¿Ningún voluntario?- El profesor seguía con su juego de la poción.- Bien pues tú- señaló a una chica moreda de Gryffindor- Sal guapa, vamos no tenemos todo el día. Tomate esto – Slughorn sacó un diminuto frasco y lo puso sobre la mesa.

La chica lo cogió con la mano temblorosa y se lo bebió. Todos la miraron, la clase se quedó en silencio. Pero no paso nada.

- Seguro que era agua- Scorpius volvió a mirar a Marc y a Albus.

- Bueno preciosa, ahora te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes, pero sólo a lo que yo te pregunte. Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Me llamo Marta, soy del este de escocia, de un pueblecito que tiene la luz todo el día, que mira a los animales y puede contar con todo lo que tu quiera tener porque mi casa es azul, con tejado verde, todos queremos tener un perro, yo quería una lechuza pero no he podido porque mi padre dijo que sería muy poco para una persona como yo que quiere que me convierta en un ser fantástico y magnético como es un gato que tiene hambre al atardecer…- El profesor le puso la mano en la boca.

- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa?- Dijo el profesor y clavó la mirada en los alumnos.

Marta seguía hablando pero la mano del profesor hacía que sus palabras no fuesen más que susurros incomprensibles.

- Se ha vuelto loca, está diciendo cosas sin sentido- Scorpius había sido el primero en contestar.

- ¡Muy bien! Por ahí va la cosa, pero no esta loca. ¿Alguien más?

Rose levantó la mano.

- Si querida.

- Lo que se ha tomado es una poción o mejor dicho un brebaje parlanchín, hace la que la persona que la toma empiece a decir todo lo que se le pasa por su cabeza pero sin saber muy bien lo que dice. Pero no siempre dice cosas sin sentido, el objetivo de esta poción es hacer que la persona diga algo que queremos saber, pero hay que saber interpretarlo muy bien para entender algo con sentido.

- ¡Exacto, exacto! Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. No me esperaba otra cosa de la hija de Hermione Granger, muy bien, tu nombre era Rose ¿no?

- Si, profesor.

Albus miró a su prima y le echó una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, como ha dicho Rose, esto es un brebaje parlanchín, se pasa a los pocos minutos de tomarla por ello hay que elegir muy bien la pregunta que realizamos a la víctima. Marta puedes sentarte. Los ingredientes son muy sencillos, pero necesitan una pequeña preparación así que - agitó su varita y en la pizarra apareció una pequeña lista y al lado el modo de preparación de cada uno - En estas dos horas prepararemos los ingredientes, los dejaremos reposar y el miércoles por la tarde continuaremos con la poción. Todos ellos están allí al fondo.

- Tengo los dedos hechos polvo, espero que merezca la pena tanto cortar raíces de sauce- Dijo Scorpius mirándose los dedos sentado en el pupitre de la clase de Mcgonagall, esta vez si se había sentado al lado de Albus.

La profesora llegó muy puntual.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una hoja de árbol, de un brezo exactamente.

- Hoy transformaremos estas hojas de brezo en hojas de papel. Es muy práctico. Bien, la maniobra es la siguiente, tenéis que dibujar con la punta de la varita un cuadrado que englobe la hoja que tenéis en la mesa y decir justo en el último movimiento las siguientes palabras ¡Kengerdium!, ahora todos a practicar.

Nadie en esa hora consiguió hacerlo. Albus pensó que la suya se iba a transformar cuando empezó a moverse pero se decepcionó al ver que había sido Scorpius que estaba soplándole a la suya. Rose fue la única que consiguió algo, la cambió de color a un blanco impoluto pero nada.

Como deberes mandó practicar en nuestros ratos libres ya que en poco tiempo nos pediría que lo hiciéramos ante ella y nos evaluaría.

- Esto es más difícil de lo que creía- Rose estaba sentada justo en la puesta de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- No te preocupes, es nuestro primer día- Marc se sentó junto a ella.

- Ahora veremos a vuestra Ted en acción, estoy deseando- dijo Scorpius mirando su manual de primer año.

- No creo que tarden en llegar.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras era la última antes de la hora de la comida.

- Hola chicos- Ted llegó con una gran llave – Podéis ir pasando al interior, el profesor llegará enseguida.

El profesor Sting no tardó en llegar, mientras tanto Rose y Albus no pararon de mirar a Ted que estaba preparando todo lo necesario para la clase.

Era un señor alto, delgado, de cabello y barba castaños.

- Hola a todos.

Se situó detrás de su escritorio. Iba vestido con una túnica muy elegante. Su voz era suave, pero imponente, inspiraba respeto y poder.

- Es un placer para mí teneros a todos vosotros aquí, ver como una nueva generación de magos y brujas comienza su aprendizaje. Supongo que muchos de vosotros procedéis de familias mágicas, en cambio otros no habréis visto un hechizo en vuestra vida. En esta aula nos adentraremos dentro de lo maligno, lo malvado nos pondremos en situaciones de peligro y aprenderemos a afrontarlas. Conoceremos a criaturas oscuras y aprenderemos a respetar la magia.

- Esto va a ser alucinante Albus- Scorpius miró a su amigo.

- Si, espero- Albus miró al profesor Rodolfus.

- Me he enterado de que hace unos días hubo un incidente entre dos de vosotros.

El profesor salió de su escritorio y se dirigía a los pupitres.

- Dos de mis alumnos lanzaron un Expelliarmus sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo, un acto de digno de un descerebrado…

Algunos alumnos rieron. Albus se volvió de un rojo sangre, en cambio Marc no cambió su expresión.

El profesor se acercó hasta donde estaban Marc y Abus.

- Dos descerebrados…- El profesor miraba directamente a Al y Marc- y dos claros ejemplos a seguir por todos vosotros.

Un murmullo general se extendió por la clase. Albus sintió que la cara le iba a estallar de tanto rubor.

Estos dos chicos hicieron magia, una magia que no conocían pero que salió de sus varitas por valentía, para ayudar a su amiga. ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor y otros cinco para Slytherin! Y ahora un consejo que os será muy útil en el futuro, nunca estamos seguros… el mundo mágico es un mundo en donde el peligro está tras cada esquina y ni el mas valiente está a salvo. Llevad vuestra varita siempre con vosotros, dispuesta para actuar ante cualquiera que se lo merezca… Y bien comencemos con la clase. En estas dos horas trataremos dos temas, la primera hora veremos una criatura conocida como las arpías, brujas que raptaban a bebes y niños para la compleja elaboración de pociones para no envejecer y retomar su juventud, unas claras criaturas que desprestigiaban a los magos de esa época, pero tardaron poco en ser descubiertas y empezar su quema, aunque también murieron mujeres inocentes… Y la segunda hora veremos cómo de obediente es vuestra varita con vuestros cuerpos.

La primera hora pasó muy lentamente, las arpías no eran seres de gran interés para la mayoría de los alumnos, excepto para Rose que copiaba cada palabra que el profesor Sting pronunciaba.

- Bueno así termina la era de las arpías, una era muy trágica… Y ahora toca ver lo leales que son vuestras varitas. Es una prueba muy simple, necesito dos voluntarios… Por favor señor Malfoy venga y usted también señor Landon.

Marc y Scorpius salieron de sus pupitres y se pusieron delante de la clase.

- Sacad vuestras varitas y poneros uno junto a otro, mirando al pasillo entre los pupitres.

Ted ayudó a separar los pupitres.

- Muy atentos es muy importante que estéis atentos para que ahora cada uno pueda hacerlo. Bien es tan simple como apuntar con la varita al infinito y pensar en nuestra energía interior. Cerraremos los ojos y pensaremos en esa energía desde nuestra cabeza, como baja por el cuello, pasa por el hombro, sigue por el codo y continúa hasta nuestro brazo… si nuestra varita nos respeta esa energía saldrá de ella.

La clase miraba al profesor.

- Quiero que todos penséis en esa energía, imaginarla como baja, es muy simple, mirad.

El profesor cerró sus ojos, levantó su varita. Se podía casi percibir por donde iba esa energía, su cabeza se movía ligeramente, al pasar por su cuello este osciló, bajó al brazo y ¡pun! Un destello dorado salió de la varita. Revotó en la pared del final de la clase y continuó rebotando hasta que Ted movió su varita y desapareció.

- Muy bien, ahora Scorpius y Marc es vuestro turno, imaginad como fluye, lo haréis de uno en uno, venga Scorpius tu primero.

Scorpius estaba algo rígido. Albus vió como se ponía en la misma postura que Sting y levantó la varita. En él no se veía nada de movimiento, tardó mucho en salir, pero al final una pequeña bolita dorada salió de la punta.

- Bien, bien, no esta nada mal, pero creo que debería de relajarse algo más o cambiar de varita. Ahora su turno señor Landon.

Marc se puso donde estaba Scorpius. Hizo el mismo ritual.

Pasaron como treinta segundos… no pasaba nada. Pasó un minuto… no pasaba nada. La clase comenzó a murmurar.

- Señor Landon, déjelo, estará nervioso, bien probaremos todos, ahora hacer lo mismo que han hecho vuestros compañeros- Sting se dirigió por el pasillo entre los pupitres.

- ¡No! Se que puedo hacerlo…- Marc cerró los ojos, elevó su varita y apuntó al pasillo, pero ahora no estaba sólo el pasillo.

La cabeza de Marc comenzaba a moverse, algo como si fuera una serpiente engullendo a un conejo, se vio descender por su cuello, llegar a su brazo y ¡zas!

Una bola enorme de color dorado parecido al sol mañanero dio de lleno al profesor en la espalda. Este calló al suelo y Ted salió corriendo en su ayuda.

La bola gigante estaba descontrolada por la clase, los alumnos se levantaron de sus pupitres, estaba destrozando la clase, hasta que el profesor Sting, desde el suelo miró a la bola elevó su mano y esta desapareció.

- Muy bien chaval, nunca había visto tanto potencial, perfecto.

Marc continuaba con la mano elevada mirando al profesor.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención, no lo vi, no sabía que estaba en el pasillo.

No te preocupes y ahora…- El reloj marcaba las una del medio día- Ya es hora de iros a comer, si no llegaréis tarde, tendremos que practicarlo en otra clase, y además se me esta ocurriendo algo, algo interesante de ver… ya os lo diré en su momento. Bueno alumnos y alumnas que paséis una buena tarde.

La hora de la comida pasó con el murmullo generalizado del alumno raro que había tirado al profesor en clase.

Después de comer fueron a clase de Estudios Muggles, donde descubrieron como la mayoría de los edificios y demás elementos mágicos que habitaban en su mundo eran disfrazados para que ellos no pudieran verlos y cómo algunos con media sangre mágica, sin saberlo lo descubrían y el ministerio actuaba sobre ellos.

- Estoy cansadísimo- Dijo Scorpius mientras bajaban a la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Bueno Scorpius ya sólo queda esta clase por hoy- dijo Rose que se paró un momento para ponerse bien uno de los zapatos.

- Oye Marc… ¿quieres focalizar tu fuerza interior y dejarnos sin clase – Scorpius empezó a reir.

- Muy gracioso Scorpius, ya sabes que Marc no lo hizo a drede- Albus se acercó a Marc y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Además, si él no lo hace puedes hacerlo tú… ¡ah! No se me olvidaba que tu fuerza interior es un asco- dijo Rose a carcajadas desde un poco atrás de ellos.

Hagrid los estaba esperando delante de unas grandes cajas.

- ¿Estamos todos?- dijo Hagrid mientras contaba las cabezas con sus enormes dedos- Si, no falta ninguno. Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Este año vamos a tener la gran suerte de estudiar a un magnífico ejemplar, un animal fiel y selectivo con sus amos, pero no sólo vamos a estudiarlo si no que cada uno podrá tener el suyo para cuidarlo durante todo el año, lo que significa que nos ocuparemos de todo lo que respecta a tu alimentación, crecimiento y cuidado.

- ¿Qué animal es, Hagrid?- Dijo Rose mirando a su alrededor.

- Es extraño que no lo conozcas Rose, pero no os lo voy a decir, en esta caja tengo uno para cada uno, ahora son pequeños pero junto con vuestra ayuda crecerán.

- Pero ¿Dónde vamos a guardarlos?- Dijo Scorpius.

- Hoy cada una de vosotros será elegido por uno y luego construiremos un pequeño corral donde no podrán escapar. Ahora hacer un círculo delante de mí y meted la mano en esta caja.

Todos lo hicieron, aunque meter la mano en una caja con un montón de criaturas no inspiraba mucha confianza.

- ¿Ya tenéis cada uno el vuestro? ¿Nadie sabe decirme que son?

- Son salamandras- dijo Rose mirando a los ojos la suya.

- Exacto son crías de salamandra, pero no de salamandras normales son de las colinas del Freso un lugar donde aparecen criaturas que se creían extinguidas y no se conoce la causa. Ahora comenzaremos con la construcción…

Estaban todos agotados cuando terminaron las clase, la mitad de los chicos se fueron directamente a comer.

El martes fue muy parecido.

En Encantamientos comenzaron con el estudio del encantamiento Carpe Retractum, un hechizo muy interesante ya que su objetivo es lanzar una especie de cuerda que se agarra a cualquier superficie y ayuda a alcanzar alturas elevadas. Lo no tan especial es que estarían practicándolo durante una semana y luego tendrían un examen.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras fue continuar con la conexión de las varitas y la de Transformaciones continuar con las hojas…

Así llegó el viernes. A última hora tenían la primera clase de runas antiguas.

La clase de runas se impartía en la quinta planta en un aula circular donde los pupitres estaban situados como a diferentes pisos dentro del cilintro, con unas escaleras de caracol muy empinadas y con escalones que no parecían poder mantener el peso de una persona, justo en medio que subían hasta la parte de arriba conde daba la luz del sol.

La clase era impartida por la profesora Bathsheba Babbling una señora muy pequeña y frágil, entrada en edad pero no mucho más que el profesor Slughorn.

- Hola a mis pequeños ansiosos por las runas. Este año os habréis llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que en primero teníais una asignatura de tercero, pero todo ha sido un propósito mío y gracias a dios la directora McGonagall lo ha considerado y a partir de ahora con 11 años podréis disfrutar de un mundo nuevo por descubrir. Ahora quiero que subáis por las escaleras y os situéis de tres en tres.

Los alumnos comenzaron a subir. Rose se adelantó a Scorpius y se sentó junto con su primo y con Marc.

La mirada de Scorpius era de odio. Se había sentado con un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor pero estaba claro que no quería estar con ellos.

- Las runas nos enseñan lo que nos quieren enseñar, es lo que lo destaca de la adivinación. En el arte de la adivinación aprenderéis a ver con vuestro ojo interior, pero a ver vuestro futuro y podréis guiaros por donde queréis indagar, tanto amor, suerte… pero las runas no. Las runas son inteligentes por si solas. Es una ciencia muy antigua, tanto casi como el ser humano, pero nos ayudará.

- ¿Cómo pueden ayudarnos unas piedras?- Dijo Scorpius desde las alturas.

- No son piedras seños Malfoy, al cogerlas en nuestras manos nos relacionan con nuestro futuro, y nos mostrarán lo que ellas creen que debemos ver, no lo que nosotros preguntamos.

- ¿Y ocurre?- dijo Rose.

- Si cariño, es lo que tiene las runas, no nos avisan cuando ocurre, pero siempre acaba ocurriendo. Para que lo entendáis mejor haremos un intento con vosotros- Miró a Albus y a Marc- no voy a hacer que la lancéis de uno en uno si no que los dos las cogeréis y las lanzaréis, aquí tenéis.

Se metió la mano en su saco de terciopelo y sacó un puñado de pequeñas piedras redondas, como las de las orillas de los ríos, y se las puso en las manos a Albus y a Marc.

- Ahora juntadlas todas con vuestras manos, los dos juntos y las soltáis a la vez.

Albus notó la suavidad de las manos de la profesora, era casi como tocar la bolsa donde había sacado las piedras.

Al soltar sus manos unas diez piedras cayeron sobre el suelo.

La profesora comenzó a girar su cabeza mirándolas todas a la vez.

- Encontraréis algo. Si, algo especial. Algo que uno de los dos conoce, pero que el otro nunca ha sabido de él, algo por lo que el futuro de uno cambiará para siempre. Algo que os unirá a ambos y os llevará en un largo camino, una lucha interna, con alguien.

- ¿Una lucha?- dijo Albus mirando a Marc.

- Si, bueno lucha o puede ser guía, no se interpreta bien, tendríais que haber lanzado más. De aquí a un tiempo me diréis lo que habéis encontrado y mejor aún, decírselo a vuestro compañero. Ahora abrid vuestros libros por el tema uno.

- ¿Qué crees que encontraréis?- dijo Rose al salir del aula.

- No me digas que te lo has creído… Rose por favor, la profesora solo intentaba lucirse delante de todos – dijo Albus que iban de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid como habían quedado.

- Lo peor no es eso Rose, lo peor es que los unirá y a uno le cambiará la vida… No os casaréis ¿Verdad?- dijo Scorpius sin mirar a Albus.

- Claro y lo que les cambia la vida es… un hijo- Rose comenzó a reírse, Scorpius seguía serio.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Dijo Albus poniéndose delante de su amigo.

- ¡Que es lo que te pasa a ti!- dijo Scorpius apartando a Albus.

- No entiendo nada, ¿Rose tu sabes algo?

- Veras, tu amigo Scorpius esta- no pudo terminar.

- ¡Callate!- dijo Scorpius- No me pasa nada.

- Claro que sí, por favor Rose dímelo

Albus estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

- Esta celoso- dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿de qué?- dijo Albus.

- De tu estúpido amigo, ¿Cómo se llama? A sí, Marc- Scorpius siguió cuesta abajo.

- Pero… ¿por qué?- Albus estaba muy confundido.

- Claramente se ve que te has decantado por él, pero no te preocupes que yo ya me buscaré nuevos amigos.

- No digas tonterías, no lo he elegido a él, tu eres tan amigo mío como él.

- Si, claro, por eso te sientas tanto conmigo.

- ¿Es por eso? No seas tonto, Marc no tiene a nadie, sólo me tiene a mi- Dijo Albus.

- Perdona Al, pero ese chico no me inspira confianza- dijo Scorpius.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor intenta conocerlo, es una gran persona.

- Lo intentaré- dijo Scorpius

- Es mono el chico- dijo Rose.

- ¿Te gusta?

Albus y Scorpius la miraron con una risita en los labios.

- Puede ser, me gustan los solitarios- Rose continuó.

- Albus ahí esta tu hermano y "el profesor Ted"- dijo Scorpius señalando la orilla del lago.

- Voy a ver que hacen, ahora voy a la cabaña.

James y Ted estaban sumergidos un una profunda conversación. Estaban muy serios mirándose el uno al otro. Al parecer sólo James era el que hablaba, Ted sólo asentía con la cabeza.

… de modo que había reliquias… nunca lo había escuchado-

Si, exactamente tres, una varita, un anillo y una capa.

¿Y fueron destruídas?- preguntó Ted.

No, bueno no lo sé, pero espero que no, sería alucinante.

Albus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado.

¡James!

Albus, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tanto Ted como James se incorporaron.

¿Profesor Ted me dejas hablar con mi hermano a solas?

Si, claro, bueno James voy a recoger la clase, los de segundo la han dejado hecha un asco- Rápidamente subió por la ladera.

¿Por qué se lo has contado?

Porque me ha dado la gana, ¿tu n0 se lo has contado a tus amiguitos? Pues yo a mi amigo también se lo puedo contar.

A ellos no les he contado lo de las reliquias.

Bueno pues yo si ¿vale?

Espero que Ted no se lo cuente a nadie.

Yo se en quien confiar.

Espero que sea verdad.

Mira enano yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ahora voy a ver a Carl, hasta luego.

Albus se dirigió sólo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Estaba enfadado con su hermano, James no sabía guardar un secreto y lo peor era que Ted tampoco.

Entró en la cabaña pero no había nadie.

¿Hola?- grito Albus.

¡Estamos aquí Albus, viendo a las Salamandras!

Albus corrió junto a sus amigos.

Las salamandras en tan sólo una semana había crecido muy rápido. Ya no eran el pequeño gusanito que el lunes había cogido en sus manos, ahora tenían la forma de una pequeña lagartija negra con largas rayas amarillas horizontales a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Hagrid… ¿hacen algo en especial?- dijo Scorpius cogiendo a una por la cola.

Eso es lo que pretendo conocer, es una especie desconocida hasta ahora, por eso quiero que la estudiemos durante el curso para ver sus propiedades mágias.

¿Y si no tienen?- dijo Rose que temía que simplemente eran unas simples lagartijas normales y corrientes.

Claro que lo tendrán… Hola Albus, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Hagrid soltando a otra en el corralito.

Pues he estado hablando con mí hermano.

¿Pasa algo Albus?- dijo Scorpius. Albus se sorprendía de lo rápido que era Scorpius al notar las evidencias.

¿Qué tal la semana de clases Albus?- dijo Hagrid

Ha sido dura pero creo que nos acabaremos acostumbrando, oye Hagrid, tenemos que irnos ya, estamos muy cansado…- dijo Albus, aunque su intención era ir corriendo a hablar con Ted.

Si, tiene razón Albus, es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos.

¿Tan pronto?- dijo Hagrid claramente herido.

Verás Hagrid, las salamandras… huelen mal… tenemos que irnos.

Adiós Hagrid.

Los tres subieron para el castillo.

Fin del capítulo ocho.

21


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve:

_**LA LEYENDA DE LAS MOIRAS**_

El cielo estaba oscureciendo. La noche caía sobre el castillo reflejando los últimos rayos de sol en el lago.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose subían por la ladera.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos hemos ido de la cabaña de Hagrid tan rápido?- preguntó Rose a su primo que iba unos metros por delante de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Albus?- Dijo Scorpius parándose en seco.

Albus se giró, estaba muy enfadado. Su hermano le había contado a Ted todo lo relacionado con las reliquias, con la muerte de Voldemort, había desvelado el secreto que tanto tiempo le había costado saber.

- Necesito encontrar a Ted, y os pido por favor que no me hagáis preguntas- Se giró y volvió a subir por el camino de tierra.

- Vamos Albus, te ha tenido que pasar algo con Ted. Estaba en el lago con tu hermano, antes de que llegaras tú- dijo Scorpius mientras intentaba subir por una roca que conducía al círculo de piedra, iban tan rápido que casi no pudo terminar de pronunciarlo por falta de aire.

- No es con él, es con mi hermano- dijo Albus intentando no dar a conocer que también estaba cansado por la subida tan rápida.

- Espera un momento Albus, osea que te enfadas con James y buscamos a Ted, yo no lo entiendo…- Dijo Rose que para provocar a su primo para que dijera algo.

- Yo tampoco entiendo nada Rose- dijo Scorpius intentando disimular que no lo había hecho a propósito para que lo escuchara Albus.

- James le ha dicho algo que no debía a Ted, eso es lo que pasa- Dijo Albus que intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Ahmm bueno si es eso no te preocupes Scorpius, Ted no sabe guardar un secreto, si Albus no nos lo cuenta, antes de que amanezca nos lo ha contado Ted- dijo Rose relajándose.

- ¡Pero es que es eso! ¡No puede decir nada y se que lo va a hacer! – Albus estaba rojo.

- Pero Albus no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Scorpius – Además mañana tenemos clase de defensa, lo veremos allí puedes hablar con él tranquilamente.

- No, Scorpius, necesito hablar con el ahora mismo, antes de que tenga la tentación de contarlo.

- Bueno chicos, a mi la verdad me da igual pero ¿que tal si en vez de estar aquí hablando entramos al castillo? – Rose estaba frotándose los brazos y estaba empezando a tiritar.

- Si, la verdad es que esta empezando a refrescar, pero Rose podías ponerte algo más que esa camiseta… - dijo Scorpius mientras se cerraba la capa de la túnica.

- Al menos yo no voy siempre con el uniforme ¿es qué te lo han pegado? –dijo Rose adelantándose para entrar en el patio.

- Me siento orgulloso de mi uniforme ¿pasa algo?- Scorpius agarró el escudo de Gryffindor y lo miró. A la tenue luz del atardecer el león dorado parecía brillar por si sólo.

- Mira chicos necesito encontrar a Ted, ¿podemos dejarnos de tonterías?, además yo también tengo frío- Albus llevaba puesto sólo la camisa blanca del uniforme con la corbata.

El patio estaba muy vacío. La gente habría notado que ya el tiempo no influía para pasar más tiempo en el exterior y preferirían acomodarse en el cálido y acogedor castillo. Pero un grupo permanecía intacto por el frío, un grupo que hizo que el corazón de Harry se helara aún más.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el baby Potter!- Oswald saltó de la fuente y se dirigió hacia los tres alumnos, seguido de su séquito formado por Benjamín, que con la poca luz que había lo hacían parecer aún mas pálido, Spencer y el más pequeño y delgado de todos, Demien.

- Mira Oswald, no queremos nada contigo, ¿nos dejas pasar por favor?- Scorpius se puso entre la descomunal figura de Oswald y el pequeño Albus.

- Si, será un honor, ¿os hago una reverencia?- Todo el grupo comenzó a reírse, todos menos Demien.

- Por favor, Oswald, no queremos tener problemas por tu culpa- Dijo Albus que sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse.

- ¿Sabéis que nos hicieron por vuestra culpa? Nos han castigado a ayudar a Hagrid con los excrementos de las salamandras, y nos han quitado 5 puntos a cada uno- dijo Benjamín.

- Veo que en vuestra casa el profesor Slughorn hace justicia- dijo Rose que estaba al borde de la hipotermia.

- Serás niñata…- Spencer se puso a tan sólo un centímetro de la cara de Rose y la agarró por la delgada camiseta- Si no fuera porque tenéis al grandullón ese siempre detrás vuestra ya estaríais ingresados en San Mungo.

- Déjala imbécil – Marc apareció por la puerta del castillo, iba acompañado de una chica rubia de Slytherin.

- Vaya pero si es la vergüenza de Slytherin, ya que estamos todos juntos ¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta?- Oswald se acercó a Marc. Spencer soltó a Rose y todos los ojos se centraron en Marc.

- Pero si trae a una amiguita… ¿Cómo es posible que los raros siempre consigáis a las chicas primero?- dijo Oswald que miraba a la niña atentamente, mientras ella se escondía aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda de Marc.

- No lo se, pero según eso tu debes de ser todo un crack con las chicas- dijo Marc en tono tajante. Albus lo miraba asombrado, envidiaba esa fuerza y firmeza que tenía Marc.

- Vaya dos, gente como vosotros sois los que estáis haciendo que el nombre de Slytherin esté perdiendo fuerza- dijo Oswald mirando a sus amigos. Demien permanecía quieto y apartado detrás de todos, Oswald lo tapaba.

- Pero gracias a ti la cosa se ve compensada ¿no? – Ahora todos miraron a Scorpius.

- Mira niñatos ya me habéis cansado ahora si que…- Oswald no terminó de hablar.

Albus vio como la mirada de Oswald ascendía por las cabezas de los tres y continuaba hasta un punto en el que sólo podía ser, también por la sombra que proyecto, que detrás de ellos estaba Hagrid.

- Otra vez con tus tonterías Oswald, esta vez el profesor Slughorn creo que no os va a quitar 5 puntos, ¡os quiero dentro del castillo ya!- La voz de Hagrid retumbó en el oscuro patio. La discusión había terminado con los últimos destellos solares del día.

- Hagrid muchisimas… ¡Ted!- Al girarse Albus vió que Hagrid no estaba solo.

- Hola Al, me encontré a Hagrid mientras subía al castillo, me dijo que iba a haber follón- dijo Ted que tenía el pelo tan oscuro como el cielo que anunciaba el anochecer.

- Albus no me esperaba esto de ti, os advertí de lo que os ocurriría con estos si no los dejabais tranquilos – El dedo acusador de Hagrid los hizo sentir fatal. Llevaba razón, pero ellos no los habían provocado, habían sido ellos, como la última vez.- Ahora todos a vuestras camas, si vuelvo a encontrarme con algo así seré yo quien os castigue personalmente.

- Venga Al, Rose, Scorpius, Anais y… ¿Dónde esta Marc?- Ted intentó buscarlo pero no estaba.

- Si, se fue tras los chicos- dijo la chica rubia de Slytherin, que por lo que había dicho Ted, se llamaba Anais.

- Bueno todos al castillo.

- Si, será lo mejor, vamos Al- Scopius intentó tirar de Albus pero no lo consiguió. Albus estaba firme como una piedra.

- Ted necesito hablar contigo

- Claro, vamos y hablamos dentro- Ted empezó a caminar tras Rose y los demás.

- No, necesito hablar a solas aquí.

- Oh… bueno pues dime que quieres.

Albus se sentó con Ted en uno de los bancos del patio. Estaban completamente solos.

- Bueno, que me querías decir.

- ¿Qué te ha contado hoy mi hermano?

- Pues hemos estado hablando de Voldemort y de tu padre.

- Te contó lo de las Reliquias ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿pasa algo por eso? Siempre James y yo hemos hablado sobre tu padre y su "historia", cuando James se enteró fui yo el que le argumenté lo que había pasado.

- Pues si que pasa algo, nadie sabe lo de las reliquias- Albus sentía algo de vergüenza al pensar en lo que iba a decir- mi padre ha tardado en contármelo 11 años y no quiero que tu lo vayas divulgando por ahí, se que te parecerá una tontería pero lo considero mi secreto, un secreto con mi padre y mi hermano.

- ¿Crees que se lo voy a contar a cualquiera?- Por la mirada de Albus la respuesta estaba mas que clara – Bueno puede ser que me guste contar cosas, pero esto es mucho mas que un secreto, cambiaria la historia, eso no aparece en los libros.

- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, mi padre no debe saber que te lo hemos contado.

- No te preocupes no se lo contaré, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- dijo Ted

- Si, claro, pero rápido que ya es hora de cenar- Albus miró al reloj oscilante del patio.

- ¿Tu padre tiene alguna de las reliquias en tu casa?

- Pero… ¿en qué estas pensando? ¿Te gustó verdad? – Albus no daba crédito a lo que Ted pretendía.

- No pienses mal, me encantaría verlas, pero si no las tiene no te preocupes y tranquilízate por favor. ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Ted miró a una esquina del patio.

- ¿Qué? - Albus pensaba que era una maniobra para distraerlo de la conversación.

- Me ha parecido ver a alguien, y he escuchado algo.

- Yo no he escuchado nada. Me voy a cenar, por favor Ted no digas nada a nadie.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! – Marc corría por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Tras la llegada de Hagrid, Oswald y sus secuaces había salido corriendo y Marc tras ellos.

Por fin lo había encontrado, estaba allí, Demien estaba cerca y no tardaría en encontrarlo para hablar con él.

- ¡Demien, por favor, para!

Unas fuertes risotadas se escucharon justo cuando Marc giró a la izquierda. La luz no era muy abundante en esos pasillos, dada la escasez de antorchas, que le daban a todo un aire más siniestro y verdoso.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más?- Spencer estaba en medio del pasillo, los demás estaban detrás.

- No he venido a hablar contigo, quiero hablar con Demien.

- Yo autorizo si puedes hacerlo o no y para ti no tengo ninguno disponible.

- Apártate – una voz diferente retumbó en el pasillo. Demien se hizo paso y se puso delante de Spencer y Benjamin. Era mucho más pequeño y delgado pero aún así, era una cabeza más alto que Marc –voy a hablar con él, no tardaré mucho, mientras intentad encontrar a Oswald.

Marc se dio cuenta de que el líder del grupo no estaba.

Sin saber cómo, Benjamín y Spencer se fueron sin rechistar.

- Tengo sólo un minuto ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Demien muy tranquilo.

- Llevo desde que comenzó el curso buscándote – Marc debía de ser rápido, sabía que Demien no tardaría en desaparecer.

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – Demien miró por donde se habían marchado sus amigos y empujó a Marc hasta girar en el pasillo – Mira Marc, se que quieres una explicación por lo que pasó en la estación, lo sé, pero ahora mismo no puedo hablar- Su voz era casi un susurro y hablaba muy deprisa- Te prometo que buscaré un momento para hablar contigo, pero no me busques más, Oswald esta… lo siento tengo que irme, prométeme que no me buscaras.

Marc no pudo hacer más nada que ver como Demien salía corriendo. Seguía sin saber nada, pero ya había conseguido encontrarlo y estaba seguro que le daría una explicación.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido y a la vez muy despacio. Albus, Rose, Marc y Scorpius se pasaban las horas muertas en la biblioteca hasta las tantas buscando información y haciendo tareas para la mayoría de las asignaturas. Albus no entendía lo que les había pasado a todos los profesores, pero parecía que la única asignatura que existía en primero era la de cada uno de ellos y el exceso de tareas, exámenes y horas de estudio eran interminables.

La profesora Mcgonagall todos los días intentaba repasar los hechizos que hasta ahora habían visto, pero era imposible avanzar, nadie conseguía hacer una transformación completa. Ahora estaban intentando transformar cerillas en agujas finas y afiladas, pero lo más parecido que le salió a Albus fue al prenderla sin querer y consumirse, Scorpius se pasó toda una tarde burlándose de él.

Astronomía no hacía nada más que complicar las cosas aún más. Las clases eran nocturnas. Llevaban todo el mes intentando descifrar las constelaciones ocultas bajo los soles lunares, pero a esas horas de la noche Albus no llegaba a ver más allá de unos puntitos blancos en el cielo.

En encantamientos era examen tras examen. El profesor Flitwick parecía que se había vuelto loco. Cada día les enseñaba un hechizo distinto y los examinaba a los pocos días, pero las horas de ensayo eran en los ratos libres y dado el poco tiempo que tenían entre las clases, sumado el tiempo de hacer deberes y estudiar, las prácticas eran pasadas por alto.

Por otro lado el profesor Slughorn no paraba de enseñarle como modificar las pociones que habían aprendido. Según decía él era darles "un toque personal" pero el toque no muchas veces salía bien y más de un caldero explotó. Scorpius se pasó dos días enteros con el pelo de color rosa, Albus lo aprovechó para vengarse por lo de la cerilla y cada vez que estaban en defensa contra las artes oscuras Ted ponía, cuando no miraba el profesor Sting, su pelo del mismo color. En verdad defensa contra las artes oscuras era una de las clases más interesantes que tenía, por lo menos eso le parecía a Albus aunque en verdad era una de las materias de las que más tenían deberes.

La peor sin duda era cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Hagrid estaba empeñado en continuar con las Salamandras, que ya habían alcanzado la madurez y estaban a punto de comenzar la época de crías y eso aumentaba el trabajo de los chicos que estaban deseando que cambiaran de animal. Albus se encontraba más aliviado en esta clase porque Marc había matado "sin querer" su ejemplar y Hagrid le había dicho que ayudara a Albus con la suya, de modo que el trabajo era mucho menor, pero en verdad Marc no lo ayudaba mucho, estaba más raro que nunca. Albus había intentado convencerlo para que le contara que le pasaba pero no había resultado. Estaba más ausente, se perdía continuamente y no les hacía tanto caso como antes. Albus tenía la sensación de que esperaba algo.

Por otro lado Rose tenía una nueva amiga. Una chica Slytherin, la tal Anais que había acompañado a Marc, era alumna de primero pero al igual que Marc en su sala común era discriminada por ser hija de muggles. En cuanto Rose se enteró de tal injusticia se hizo su amiga mas fiel. En verdad a Albus le había caído muy bien Anaís. Era una chica muy guapa, rubia, y muy simpática, pero en verdad lo que más apreciaba Albus de ella era que acompañara a Marc en la sala común de Slytherin. Mas de una vez, cuando Albus estaba calentito en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Scorpius y Rose, se acordaba de su amigo y pensaba en qué estaría haciendo y mas de una vez temió que Oswald y los suyos se acercaran a él para hacerle daño.

En una de esas veces Scorpius le prenguntó que en qué pensaba que estaba como ido y le contó lo de Marc. Mejor hubiese sido no contárselo. Se pasó toda la tarde lanzando indirectas como "¿estará calentito Marc en su camita? ¿Se acordará de mi?", Albus simplemente se dedicaba a hacer como que no lo escuchaba. Pero los celos de Scorpius cada vez eran mayores. El día en que la salamandra de Marc murió y lo pusieron con Albus, apretó tanto a suya que casi pierde un ojo, Hagrid lo castigó a limpiar el huerto.

Así poco a poco fueron trascurriendo los días y sin darse apenas cuenta el día de Halloween había llegado.

Como cualquier día normal, todos los alumnos tenían clase hasta la tarde, la única diferencia era el alboroto general por la cena que se celebraría esa noche.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayor importancia. En transformaciones continuaban con la cerilla y encantamientos habían repetido el examen de Carpe Retractum ya que según había dicho el profesor, hacía eras que no veía una clase tan mala, y la verdad es que tenía razón.

Tras la comida Albus, Scorpius, Marc, Rose y Anais habían decidido irse a descansar antes de las clases de la tarde a la orilla del lago.

Ese día lucía un sol espléndido, ya se habían acostumbrado a las lluvias que habían caído días anteriores.

- Ni para Halloween vamos a tener suerte – dijo Scorpius lanzando enérgicamente una piedra al lago.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Scorpius? Hoy hace un día estupendo- Dijo Anaís Mirando el cielo azul sin rastro de nube alguna.

- Pues eso, hoy hace sol, no es justo que la noche de las brujas se vean las estrellas, estaría mejor una tormenta con rayos, relámpagos… esto no da miedo, el cielo esta noche en el comedor será un muermo- Dijo Scorpius dejándose caer en el césped.

- No te preocupes Scorpius – dijo Albus que tenía la cara tapada con su capa - seguramente esta noche pongan rayos en el cielo, será un adorno mas del salón.

- Estoy muy cansada – Dijo Rose que estaba apoyada en el tronco del gran roble.

- Todos lo estamos – dijo Albus quitándose la capa para mirar a su prima - ¿Verdad Marc? – Albus miró a su izquierda donde estaba sentado Marc.

- Eh… perdona ¿qué me has dicho? – Marc salió de su burbuja en la que últimamente se metía más que nunca.

- Marc ¿qué te pasa?- Anaís se acercó a su lado – Llevas días muy raro.

- ¡He dicho que no me pasa nada! – Y se levantó rápidamente.

- Mira tío no es para ponerse así – Scorpius se levantó y se dirigió hacia Marc.

Albus se puso en pié también, se temía lo peor, en verdad estaba tardando en llegar un día en el que Scorpius y Marc se enfrentaran.

- Por favor chicos no discutáis – dijo Rose con un tono cortante – Ahora vamos a descansar el rato que nos queda tranquilamente ¿vale?

Un libro cayó del cielo. Rose se acercó y lo cogió.

- Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos nivel 1. ¿Pero qué es esto?

Todos miraron a Rose y casi simultáneamente todos miraron hacia arriba.

No podía ser posible. Shopie estaba allí.

La chica de las gafas de las pastas rojas como ya la había bautizado Rose o mejor aún, la loca que nos sigue a todas partes, como la llamaba Scorpius, estaba allí otra vez, espiándolos. Estaba subida en una de las ramas más altas del roble. Tenía un montón de libros y algunos volaban a su alrededor y otros estaban suspendidos en el aire.

- ¿Me podéis dar mi libro por favor?- dijo con una voz muy suave.

- ¿Por qué no bajas tu a por él?- dijo Rose sosteniendo el libro en sus manos.

- Es que me ha costado mucho trabajo subirme aquí, y si bajo…

- Baja por favor- dijo Rose.

Con gran esfuerzo consiguió llegar al césped. Los libros seguían girando alrededor de ella.

- ¡No se puede hacer magia en los terrenos del colegio! – Anaís se le acercó señalando los libros flotantes.

- Para tu información, no lo he hecho en los terrenos del colegio, lo hice en clase y ellos me siguieron hasta aquí, además tu eres la nueva, tu cállate.

Albus se imaginó a Shopie por los pasillos con todos esos libros flotando a su alrededor, debían de haberse reído mucho de ella. Shopie no miró a Anaís, pero la chica rubia se puso roja y se fue hacia donde estaban Albus y Marc.

- Mira, estamos cansados de que nos sigas siempre a dónde vamos, ¿te enteras?- dijo Scorpius que seguía cabreado.

- Yo no os sigo - dijo Shopie quitándose algunas ramitas de la cabeza.

- ¿No? Entonces ¿comó es que siempre que estamos en algún lugar apareces tú? – dijo Albus acercándose y dejando sólo a Marc con Anais.

- Yo siempre llego antes que vosotros – dijo Shopie.

- En eso tiene razón – dijo Rose y le devolvió el libro.

- Estoy cansado de que nos espíes- dijo Scorpius.

- Yo no os espío.

- Mira idiota déjanos tranquilos- dijo Scorpius a punto de gritarle.

- Scorpius por favor, para – Albus se acercó a Scorpius y lo agarró.

- No, Albus, estoy cansado de esta ella, siempre está detrás de nosotros escuchando lo que decimos, siempre aparece, ¡siempre!

- ¡Ya os he dicho que yo no os espío! – Shopie comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡No somos tontos, claro que lo haces! – Dijo Scorpius mirando a Shopie a los ojos.

- ¡Pues hay otro que os espía y no os habéis dado ni cuenta! – Shopie se tapó la boca como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién nos espía?- dijo Albus. Marc giró la cabeza por primera vez y parecía haber tomado interés por la conversación.

- Un chico, de esos que nos atacaron, el más grande- dijo la chica mirando por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿Oswald?- dijo Albus.

- No se cómo se llama, pero lo he visto varias veces, la primera fue cuando estabas hablando con Ted, justo después de que os intentaran atacar en el patio.

- ¿También estabas tú allí? Mira este ya es el colmo niñata, como te vuelva a ver otra vez siguiéndonos…- Pero Scorpius no pudo terminar su amenaza, Shopie había salido corriendo con su séquito de libros voladores corriendo.

- Eres idiota Scorpius, no se merece que la trates así, voy a intentar tranquilizarla, vamos Anais, habrá ido al baño- Rose y Anaís salieron corriendo tras Shopie.

- Y encima es culpa mía… será… odio a esa niña – Scorpius se sentó - ¿Te pasa algo Albus?

Albus estaba mirando a donde había ocurrido todo, pero su mirada estaba como perdida.

- Nos están siguiendo – dijo Albus.

- Si, la loca esa – dijo Scorpius tapándose la cara.

- No, ella no, Oswald, y lo sabe, tuvo que enterarse y Shopie seguro que nos escuchó también – dijo Albus.

- ¿De que se enteró? – Marc por primera vez en ese rato tomaba parte en la conversación.

- Lo que hablé con Ted. Había alguien, Ted se dio cuenta pero estaba muy alejado de nosotros y no hablamos gran cosa. Por eso debe de seguir espiándonos, para ver si consigue algo más de información.

- ¿Nos lo vas a contar algún día Albus? – dijo Scorpius.

- Creo que es hora de ir a clase, ahora tenemos Historia de la Magia y si tardamos mucho nos quitarán los asientos de atrás- dijo Marc poniéndose en pié.

Los asientos del fondo eran los mejores ya que podían pasar completamente de la clase y hablar de sus cosas.

- Si vamos.

Llegaron al pasillo que conducía a la clase del profesor Bins. Había un gran revuelo, muchos alumnos de primer año estaban en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Albus se acercó a uno de sus compañeros.

- La clase de historia de la magia la vamos a dar hoy en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras –dijo el alumno.

- Bueno pues vamos.

Cambiaron de dirección y se trasladaron a la clase del profesor Sting.

Nada más llegar vieron a Rose y Anaís ya sentadas en sus pupitres. Albus se sentó con Scorpius en una de las primeras filas.

El profesor Bins apareció atravesando la puerta del despacho de Sting.

- Hola a todos, quizás os ha sorprendido ver que la clase de hoy no la damos en nuestra aula, la razón es que del tema del que vamos a hablar hoy, el profesor Sting es un gran experto y me gustaría dar una clase conjunta con él. No tardará en salir, esta preparando algo para su clase siguiente.

Después tenían clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y apareció el profesor Sting.

- Bueno ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar con la clase- el profesor Bins tomó la iniciativa - Hoy chicos hablaremos sobre una historia apasionante. Una historia que muchos de hoy en día siguen creyendo y que ha provocado muchas polémicas a lo largo de la historia. Hoy hablaremos de Las Moiras. ¿Alguien saben que, bueno mejor dicho, ¿quienes son? – El profesor Bins dejó de hablar y miró a sus alumnos. La única mano que se levantó fue la de Rose.

- Son diosas de la mitología – dijo Rose.

- Muy bien señorita Weasley, cinco puntos por su contestación, pero ¿sabría decirme cual es su función? – dijo Bins acercándose.

- Son las encargadas del destino de los humanos.

- ¡Perfecto! Cinco puntos más, ahora me gustaría si el profesor Sting es tan amable que continuara él con la explicación.

El profesor Sting dio un paso hacia delante y comenzó a hablar:

- En verdad no son diosas. En la antigua Grecia estaban consideradas como tal, los griegos prácticamente todo lo que conocían eran dioses. Pero en verdad son seres mágicos.

Las **Moiras** son tres, Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, "la que hila", "la que asigna el destino" y "la inflexible". Son la personificación del destino, y su misión en el horizonte es la de asignar el destino a los seres que nacen, deparándoles suertes y desgracias.

Velan porque el destino de cada cual se cumpla, incluyendo el de los propios seres mágicos. Asisten al nacimiento de cada ser, hilan su destino y predicen su futuro. Se las representaba como tres mujeres de aspecto severo: Cloto, con una rueca; Laquesis, con una pluma o un mundo y Átropos, con una balanza. Pero en verdad nadie las ha visto nunca.

Son hermanas y desde tiempos infinitos su función es la misma, de ahí nacieron artes tan maravillosos como la adivinación, las runas, las predicciones, profecías… Si nuestro destino ya esta escrito desde que nacemos también podemos leerlo, si sabemos cómo.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse pero la sorpresa fue descomunal. Oswald, Spencer, Benjamín, Demien y más chicos de quinto curso bajaron por la escalera y se colocaron detrás de los dos profesores.

- Si queréis podéis quedaros a la clase o bien venís luego a la siguiente – dijo el profesor Sting. Muchos se salieron pero Oswald y Demien no - Como he dicho nuestro futuro puede leerse según se piensa porque ya esta escrito – volvió a dirigirse a los alumnos.

- ¿Qué hacen estos aquí? – Dijo Albus lo mas bajo posible para que sólo lo escuchara Scorpius.

- No lo se, pero creo que los vamos a tener la hora siguiente también.

- Por favor silencio. Gracias. Bueno según la historia las tres hermanas siempre han tenido esa función, pero no es así. Llevo muchos años investigando y hablando con allegados a las Moiras y la historia que ellos cuentan es diferente.

- ¿No predecían el destino? – preguntó una chica Slytherin.

- Si, si lo hacían, pero algo fue ocultado por los que contaban la historia. No siempre han sido tres, y tampoco han sido siempre las mismas, han llegado a ser hasta cuatro. Cuatro hermanas nacidas del mismo padre y de la misma madre el mismo día. Fue tal el acontecimiento que ocasionó aquel nacimiento a nivel mágico que las antiguas portadoras de los "hilos del destino" se las quitaron a sus padres y se las llevaron con ellas, haciéndolas inmortales y enseñándoles sus dones. Según la historia las chicas pasaron de ser recién nacidas un día a ser adultas al siguiente. Cuatro hermosas damas que tras aprender a dominar el destino quedaron como únicas y las tres anteriores murieron, rompiendo así la inmortalidad que las caracterizaba.

- ¿Pero por qué dejaron de ser inmortales para pasárselo a otras chicas? – la misma chica volvió a preguntar.

- Muy buena pregunta. Como he dicho las Moiras asisten a cada uno de los nacimientos que hay y son ellas las que en ese momento hilan su destino y el bebe queda predestinado para siempre, ellas ya le han dado la riqueza, pobreza, alegrías, penas… que ese ser humano va a tener para el resto de su vida. Pero al asistir al parto de las cuatrillizas algo ocurrió. No pudieron formar un hilo para ellas. Lo que significaba que su destino no se podía conocer, no tenían destino, igual que las Moiras. De modo que lo tomaron como una revelación y las convirtieron en sus descendientes, llegándo un día en el que las cuatro hermanas consiguieron tejer un hilo para las tres Moiras. Y estas murieron a los pocos días.

- ¿Ellas las mataron? – Preguntó Scorpius.

- No, bueno no se sabe. El tiempo pasó y las cuatro damas continuaron con su labor. Pero no tardó en llegar el momento en el que el destino de las cuatro hermanas se rompería. Fue al poco tiempo de haber muerto las anteriores Moiras cuando, en uno de los nacimientos que presenciaron, una de ellas se enamoró.

- ¿Se enamoró de un bebe?- dijo Rose.

- Si, de un niño.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?- Rose casi se levantó de su asiento para preguntar esto.

- Como sabéis ellas ponían el destino en el hilo de los nacidos. Y ellas saben lo que les va a pasar. Y ese niño estaba predestinado a casarse con una de ellas. Las hermanas no supieron afrontarlo y decidieron apartar a su hermana de ese chico, si pasaba el tiempo y él moría, nunca podrían casarse y las cuatro quedarían intactas. Pero no fue así. No pasaba día en que la chica pensara en su amor y eso hizo crecer algo que las antiguas Moiras les habían arrebatado, el poder de amar a alguien.

- ¿No eran capaces de amar? – preguntó Albus.

- No, como seres inmortales su función era la de poner el destino en cada uno de nosotros y no podían dejarse adormecer por otros sentimientos. No eran capaces de amar, de odiar, de lamentar… así eran imparciales a la hora de decidir el destino de las personas.

- ¿Y cómo sábia ella que el chico la amaba? - preguntó Marc.

- Desde el momento en el que nació el chico. Ella vio su destino y veía amor, pero al no tener sentimientos no le fue de especial interés. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo algo cambió, no solo dentro de ella si no de las cuatro.

- ¿Se acabaron casando? - Rose estaba impaciente.

- Si. Un día la hermana reunió a sus tres hermanas y les dijo que no podía luchar contra el destino, que estaba decidida a abandonar a sus hermanas para marcharse con el chico.

- ¿Y la dejaron salir así sin mas? - Preguntó Scorpius.

- No, las hermanas habían cambiado, cada una había tomado una postura respecto a eso. En ese periodo de tiempo todos los niños que nacieron tuvieron unos destinos horribles, las hermanas no se ponían de acuerdo. Pero al final la dejaron marchar.

- Pero… ella no tenía destino ¿no? Al nacer no le hicieron un hilo del destino como a todos- dijo Albus.

- En el momento en el que se separó de sus hermanas fue predestinada por ellas. Ellas le hilaron su destino y la dejaron marchar. A

Un así se seguían queríendo muchísimo y decidieron que para volver a verse entregarían a su hermana una llave, no una llave en sí como la conocéis, si no un elemento que las podría invocar para verlas.

- Pero entonces… todo acabó bien- dijo Rose.

- No señorita Weasley. El rencor y la ira de que una de ellas abandonara el grupo creó nuevos poderes en las tres restantes. ¿Alguien se imagina cual fue?

- El de poder cambiar el destino una vez hilado – dijo Demien.

- Muy bien señor Hawker. Las hermanas estaban celosas. Envidiaban, sin saberlo, que su hermana fuese a ser feliz arriesgándose a sentir dolor y padecer, dejando su inmortalidad. De modo que accedieron al hilo del marido de su hermana. Ese hilo les predijo cual era el destino de ese hombre junto a la hermana de ellas. Vieron que tendrían tres hijos, moriría en su cama a los 87 años después de haber trabajado una vida llena de alegrías y amor, y como si de una goma de borrar se tratase, ese destino cambió. Lo mataron dejando a su hermana sola en el mundo mortal.

Albus sintió que la carne se le ponía de gallina. No podía dejar de prestar atención a la historia, ya ni le importaba que Oswald estuviera allí.

- ¿Y que pasó con su hermana? – dijo Rose.

- Quedó destrozada, pero tenía algo que las otras no esperaban y eso que ellas mismas lo habían destinado. La hermana estaba embarazada.

- ¿Embarazada?- dijo Scorpius – Pero ¿y como no se dieron cuenta?

- El odio las cegó. Pero esta hermana utilizó la llave. Ella sabía que no debía de morir su esposo, ella había visto que viviría mucho tiempo, de modo que ellas lo habían cambiado. Las invocó y les reprochó haber arruinado su vida, las acusó de matar a su marido.

- ¿Volvió con ellas? – dijo Albus.

- No, les pidió que se lo devolvieran, pero las hermanas no tenían ese poder. Una vez cortado el hilo del destino la persona moría y su vida desaparecía para siempre. Pero le ofrecieron una forma de conseguir llegar a su esposo y traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Resucitarlo? – Preguntó Scorpius – Es una ley prohibida en la magia.

- Si señor Malfoy, pero esa vida había sido truncada por motivos agenos a cualquier magia y dolor, fue destrozada por el mismo destino, representado por las tres hermanas. La hermana tendría que llegar hasta el portal que separa un lado del otro, el reino de los vivos del de los muertos y ahí traspasar el hilo de la vida.

- ¿Darle una vida a cambio de otra?- dijo Albus.

- ¿A quién sacrificó? – preguntó el profesor.

Nadie quería decirlo, pero estaba clarísimo quien era.

- ¿A su hijo? – dijo Anaís, que habló por primera vez.

- No, un hilo de la vida se forma al nacer, ese niño no había nacido. Entonces sólo que quedaba una que dar. Ella se sacrificaría a cambio de su esposo, pero puso como condición que su hijo no muriera. Que naciera justo en cuando el traspaso fuese inmediato. Y así se hizo. No se sabe bien como, pero encontró la puerta que separa los mundos y la abrió con la llave. Entró y cambió su destino con el de su esposo. Al salir el marido estaba vivo y llevaba un niño en sus brazos. Un niño que heredó la llave del reino.

Desde ese día quedaron tres para siempre. Decidieron no interponerse más en el destino de una persona. Retomaron el nombre de las antiguas Moiras y el sistema que implantaron de actuación era que Cloto, presidía el momento del nacimiento y lleva el ovillo de lana con el que iba hilando el destino de los hombres; la segunda, Láquesis, enrollaba el hilo en un carrete y dirigía el curso de la vida y por último, Átropos, cogía del carrete el hilo de la vida y lo corta con sus tijeras de oro, sin respetar la edad, la riqueza, el poder, ni ninguna prerrogativa, y así ésta llega inevitablemente a su fin.

La campana dio fin a la clase, según había pensado Albus, la mejor clase de Historia de la Magia que habían tenido.

- Pero profesor ¿qué pasó con el marido y el niño? – dijo Rose antes de que nadie se levantara.

- Vivieron sus vidas según estaban predestinadas y la llave pasó de generación en generación hasta que según la historia, la familia se disolvió y la llave desapareció. Bueno ahora tenemos nuestra clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, profesor Bins puede salir si quiere.

- Si, ya me voy, ha sido una clase excelente, gracias- El fantasma atravesó la clase y salío.

Los alumnos de quinto que habían salido antes entraron de nuevo. Albus volvió a ser consciente de que Oswald y su pandilla estaba allí.

- No se si os acordáis de que en mi primera clase os dije que íbamos a tener una clase especial, debido a un acontecimiento que había pasado entre unos alumnos de primero y unos de quinto. Pues bien hoy es ese gran día. Por favor levantaros todos y apartaros al fondo de la clase.

La clase quedó dividida. Al fondo estaban los alumnos de primero y en la otra parte los enormes alumnos de quinto. En medio dejaron sus pupitres a modo de barrera. Pero poco duró la protección, con un movimiento de su varita el profesor Sting los hizo desaparecer todos y dejó la clase vacía. Sin los pupitres parecía más grande.

- Albus y Marc por favor venir aquí. ¿Qué hechizo utilizasteis contra Oswal?

- Un expelliarmus.

- Exacto, pues eso es lo que vamos a aprender a hacer hoy, por favor quiero que cada uno de los alumnos de quinto elija a uno de los de primero, estáis exactos para que nadie quede sin pareja.

El revuelo se formó en la clase. Los alumnos de quinto se mezclaron con los de primero. Albus se sentía como una gacela que ve como se le acerca el fiero lince. Oswald lo eligió a él.

- Bien, veo que ya todos tenéis parejas. Pues bien, es hora de comenzar.

El profesor explicó muy rápido los movimientos de varita necesarios para hacer un Expelliamus. En teoría los alumnos de quinto curso sólo tenía que hacer hechizos protectores para que no les dañara los hechizos de sus compañeros de primero. Pero casi era innecesario su realización, a la mitad de la clase no le salía mas que unas pequeñas chispitas rojas.

- ¡Vamos baby Potter! ¡Atácame!- Oswald estaba deseando que Albus le atacara pero Albus sabía que Oswald no se contentaría con un simple hechizo protector.

Lanzó un débil relámpago rojo y Oswald utilizó Protego para protegerse. Albus Observó como lo había hecho, por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

- ¿Eso es lo que sabes hacer?- Oswald lo miraba con la cara desencajada.

Albus miró a Rose, le había tocado con Benjamín, la cosa no le iba muy bien. Igual le pasaba a Scorpius que estaba con Spencer. El que mejor se las arreglaba era Marc, su pareja era Demien y lo hacían verdaderamente bien.

- ¡Vamos atácame!

Albus estaba furioso con Oswald. Sabía que lo estaba espiando, aunque también sabía que no se podía de haber enterado de mucho pero quería hacerle pagar por todo.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Albus sin casi pensar.

De su varita brotó un rayo de luz roja. Era enorme.

- ¡Protego! – gritó Oswald rápidamente, su cara pasó de la ira a un tono de palidez. El hechizo rebotó en Oswald y lo empujó hacia atrás. Pero fue dirigido en la misma dirección en la que había venido.

- ¡Protego! – Albus sintió como un escudo lo protegió cuando el hechizo le dio de lleno y lo hizo rebotar con tan mala suerte que lo dirigió hacia Demien que le pillo de sorpresa y le dio.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó el profesor.

- Si, sí – dijo Demien desde el suelo, Marc se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse.

- Necesito hablar contigo, ni quiero que te escapes más.- Marc le susurró mientras se ponía en pie.

- Esta bien, ahora al terminar la clase espérame en la lechucería, hablaré contigo.

- Esta bién.

Albus pasó de una de las mejores clases que había tenido a la peor hasta ahora. Estaba deseando que terminara la clase.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana y Ted entró en el aula. Llevaba algo en la mano, pero Albus no lo vio. Ted parecía diferente, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía diferente, sus ojos relucían un resplandor violeta. Se acercó al profesor y le dijo algo, Albus no pudo escuchar lo que era.

- Bueno chicos. Ya esta bien por hoy, podéis salir, la clase ha terminado. Por favor señor Hawker quédese para ayudarnos a recoger.

Por un momento Albus vio el brillo morado en los ojos del profesor Sting. Pero no podía ser.

La verdad es que la clase necesitaba una buena limpieza. Los hechizos habían roto estanterías, tirado libros al suelo… estaba horrible, pero Albus no sabía por qué le había tocado a Demien quedarse, Oswald se lo merecía mucho más.

Albus vio al salir como Marc le lanzaba una mirada a Demien. Como habían salido antes de clase tenían un tiempo entre esta y la siguiente, cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Oye Albus, voy al baño, espérame en la cabaña de Hagrid – le dijo Marc.

- Esta bien, pero puedo esperarte así bajamos todos.

- No, no, ahora voy yo.

- Vale, pero no tardes que hoy tenemos que hacerle el nido a nuestra salamandra y creo que no va ser fácil.

- Si, si, no te preocupes.

Al cerrarse la puerta del aula sólo quedaban en ellas tres personas, Ted, Demien y el profesor Sting.

- Por favor Demien recoge los libros y ponlos en mi mesa, después los colocaré yo.

- Si- y Demien comenzó a recoger libros del suelo.

- Profesor, la clase de hoy ha sido excelente- dijo Ted mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero Ted ¿cómo lo sabes si no estabas?

- Me lo dijo el profesor Bins. Hay algo que le quiero preguntar.

- Claro dime.

- Usted sabe que es la llave ¿verdad?

- No, la he estado buscando pero no la he llegado a encontrar nunca. Tampoco hay referencias de ellas en libros ni nadie conoce nada de su paradero.

- Pero usted descubrió algo mas ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Usted sabe que no sólo es necesario abrir el portal para traer a alguien a la vida.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- Me he estado informando. Profesor ¿puedo preguntarle por las reliquias de la muerte?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Sabe usted donde está el paradero de las reliquias?

- No.

- ¿Es una de ellas la necesaria para traer a la vida una de esas almas perdidas del destino?

- Ted no creo que este sea el momento de hablar de esas cosas – miró a Demien.

- No ha sido sincero con sus alumnos.

- ¿Cómo? Ted estas muy extraño ¿te pasa algo?

- No, estoy perfectamente. Usted no les dijo que la llave que la hermana consiguió hacía algo más que invocar a sus hermanas. Usted sabe que puede utilizarse para controlar la voluntad de las personas a parte de la de invocar a las Moiras.

- Eso no esta demostrado, ya te he dicho que nadie ha conseguido hacerse con él, para demostrar que poderes tiene.

- Pero tiene indicios ¿verdad?

- Si, estoy convencido de que la mayoría de la gente desconoce su poder porque él mismo se lo borró.

- ¿Es cierto que se podría traer a la vida a un muerto?

- No, se podría traer a alguien cuyo destino haya sido truncado, como le paso al chico de la leyenda.

- Pero habría que cambiar una vida por hora ¿no?

- Si, pero hay indicios de que todos lo que lo han intentado han muerto en el intento, no lograron volver de la puerta, porque en la leyenda el chico lo consiguió porque el destino estaba en su mano, su destino fue cambiado por las Moiras, de modo que no iba a morir, si no que conseguiría salir con vida. Pero los que lo han intentado tenían claramente marcada su muerte en el interior.

- ¿Hay es donde entra la reliquia?

- Ted por favor ayúdame a recoger y dejemos este tema.

- Por favor profesor dígamelo...

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no se nada mas!

- Ya esta profesor, estos son los libros- Demien los soltó encima de la mesa-.

- Bien , gracias Demien, ahora disculparme – y con un giro rápido cogió algo de la mesa y fue a su despacho.

Demien se acercó al escritorio, el brillo de los ojos de Ted había desaparecido, y se fue.

- Perdona por tardar, pero he tenido que ayudar al profesor a recoger todo lo que había en el suelo – Demien acababa de entrar en la lechucería.

- No pasa nada. ¿Me vas a explicar lo que quiero saber o no?

- Si. Perdona por no decírtelo antes, pero Oswald nos tiene muy vigilados, sólo podemos escaparnos en determinadas ocasiones cuando el va a…

- A espiar a Albus – termino de decir Marc.

- ¿Lo sabe Albus?- dijo Demien sorprendido.

- Si, se lo dijo una chica, dile a Oswald que sea cuidadoso. Bueno ahora me vas a contestar que es lo que tú hacías con mi padre y un señor en la estación del tren. Todo fue una trampa ¿verdad? Me vendiste a mi padre. Yo pensaba que me estabas ayudando.

- Marc, te ayudé. Te acompañé y te explique todo lo que debías de saber para llegar al colegio.

- Si, pero llego a la estación y me encuentro contigo y con mi padre ¿lo conoces?

- Mira el hombre que estaba conmigo era mi tío, mi padre murió hace poco… y mi madre murió al poco de nacer yo.

- Ese hombre tampoco es mi padre. Yo no conocí a los míos. Pero no me contestas ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?

- Le conté a mi tío lo que te pasaba y con magia consiguió localizar a tu padre y lo convenció de que su hijo no sería enviado al colegio de Magia, si no que iría a su colegio, un colegio privado donde iban casos similares.

- No creo que le costara mucho trabajo engañarlo- dijo Marc.

- No, pero tú no apareciste en la estación. Mi tío contactó con Hogwarts y les dijo que no te había encontrado, ya que él se había encargado de hacerle llegar a la directora una carta contándole lo sucedido y se responsabilizó de llevarte a tomar el tren.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Marc poco convencido.

- Si ¿qué te esperabas?- dijo Demien

- Pensaba que me habías vendido a mi padre. Yo quería venir al colegio, era lo que más quería y cuando te veo a ti con él.

- Pues no, oye ¿no tienes clase?

Marc miró la hora, era muy tarde, la clase debería de haber empezado ya.

Albus estaba en el patio. No había bajado a clase, estaba buscando a Marc, sabía que tenía que haberlo acompañado, quizás Oswald lo había encontrado.

No lo había encontrado por el castillo, de modo que debería de estar en los terrenos. Se fue hasta el círculo de piedra. Desde allí se veía a sus compañeros trabajando en los nidos de las salamandras.

Marc bajaba por el camino de la lechucería. Albus salió corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías? Llegamos tarde – dijo Albus.

- Lo siento Al me he entretenido.

- Bueno vamos.

Juntos bajaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los alumnos estaban en el interior del bosque cavando unas enormes zanjas para sus salamandras. La mayoría ya las tenía muy adelantadas.

- Hagrid, lo sentimos – Albus sentía que estaba defraudando a Hagrid, siempre lo había pillado en las peleas y encima ahora llegaba tarde a esa clase, cuando le había dicho que no llegara tarde, que era importante.

- No importa Albus, pero os quedaréis hasta terminar el vuestro, sois dos y deberéis terminarlo hoy – Hagrid estaba enfadado.

Sin reprochar Albus y Marc pasaron por los huecos de sus amigos hasta elegir un sitio donde comenzar. No era justo, los demás solo tenían que elegir el sitio y comenzar a cavar un poco, pero ellos tenían que terminarlo. Debían de llevar a la salamandra, que ya medía casi metro y medio, para que ella eligiera donde quería que se lo construyeran.

La salamandra de Albus siempre se había comportado de forma diferente a las demás. Estaba mucho más loca y era hiperactiva. No paraba de moverse.

Se ve que quería ser especial y no se decidió por un sitio cerca del de sus compañeras. Todos más o menos estaban cavando en la misma zona, pero la salamandra de Albus y Marc eligió un sitio mucho mas adentrado en el bosque.

Comenzaron a hacer el agujero. Luego deberían de forrarlo con una especie de paja que habían recolectado en la tarde anterior y por último meter a la salamandra.

La noche se iba acentuando y los alumnos comenzaban a desminuir en número.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Albus y Marc fuesen los únicos que no habían terminado.

La oscuridad dificultaba el trabajo. Albus decidió hacer un hechizo Lumos para crear algo de luz. Pero era insuficiente, casi no se veía.

- Veo que no habéis terminado – Hagrid se acercó a ellos.

- Hagrid, ¿podríamos dejarlo así y terminarlo mañana? Es que nos perderemos la cena de Halloween – Albus no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, por la cara que tenía Hagrid.

- Lo hubieses pensado antes de decidir llegar tarde a mi clase. Avisadme cuando terminéis- Hagrid se fue a su cabaña.

Poco ha poco cada vez era mas profundo, pero lo que estaba claro era que ya se perderían la cena. Albus se imaginó a todos sentados comiendo las delicias que habrían preparado para la ocasión.

- Albus, ve y llama a Hagrid, a ver si así de profundo esta bien o quiere que lo hagamos un poco más.

- Voy, pero sigue por aquel lado, parece que es menos profundo- Albus dejó su varita en el suelo encendida y se fue en busca de Hagrid.

Marc no tenía mas ganas de cavar y se echó en la pared del agujero. Era muy profundo, Marc estaba dentro de él y no se le veía desde la superficie. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que a Hagrid le gustara.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se dijo Marc a si mismo – se acercó a la parte del agujero que estaba en frente de donde se había apoyado. Al dejar la varita la perspectiva de la luz había cambiado y algo brillaba. Marc se acercó y con el dedo excavó un poco más en la tierra. Era algo pequeño, brillante, era un anillo.

Comentario del autor: las moiras son diosas de la mitología griega, reconocidas como tal, no me las he inventado yo. Son tres y tienen las funciones de hilar, dirigir y matar a las personas, según la historia, pero lo que si me he inventado es la relación con la cuarta hermana, lo de que se separo de ellas, se enamoró, el hijo, la llave, el portal… y también se supone que siempre han sido las mismas, pero para meter a las 4 he dicho que las antiguas murieron por lo del destino. Solo era para aclarar cualquier duda que pudiera surgir, espero que os haya gustado, ahora a por el décimooooo.

22


End file.
